De multiples aventures de SG1
by Ahotep
Summary: De multiples aventures de SG1 : Suivez SG1 dans différentes aventures 6ième en ligne
1. Le renouveau de SG1

Résumé : SG1 accueille un nouveau membre…

Rating : K+

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM (j'aurais pas les moyens de payer ses acteurs ), par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction (quel dommage pour mon petit porte-monnaie ! ). Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note : C'est ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle plaira. Je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires, donc n'hésitez pas !

Si vous voulez utiliser le personnage de Lana McEnzie, prière de me demander l'autorisation. Merci !

Je tiens à remercier Craby pour ses commentaires.

Cette fanfiction et toutes celles qui vont suivre ont déjà été publiées sur d'autres sites sous le pseudo "caro"

BONNE LECTURE

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Comme avant chacun de leur départ en mission, le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter et le jaffa Teal'c se rendirent dans une salle au niveau-18. Dans cette salle se trouvait le corps sans vie du docteur Daniel Jackson. Le corps n'avait pas été enterré car de faible signe d'activité cérébrale était encore visible sur les moniteurs. Malheureusement, un jour, il n'y eut plus d'activité et le docteur Frasier en présence de tout le personnel de la base s'apprêtait à débrancher tous les appareils. Au même moment, un être de lumière leur apparut et leur demanda de tout laisser en état. Le général Hammond ne voulant pas se laisser dicter des ordres prit la parole pour interroger cette étrange créature :

-Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous dans ma base ?

-Je suis Oma Dessala. Je viens pour aider le docteur Jackson à terminer son voyage spirituel.

-Je me souviens, vous êtes la chose étrange…

-Être de lumière mon colonel !

-Peu importe Carter ! Je disais, la chose qui a réduit en poussière toute une armée de Goa'uld.

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-Les Goa'ulds ne vous suffisaient plus. Il faut maintenant que vous vous attaquiez aux membres de MON équipe !

-Colonel vous allez trop loin ! Cet être vous a sauvé la vie quand vous étiez sur Kèb. Vous avez une drôle de manière de la remercier.

-M'en fous ! Tout ce que je vois c'est que cette chose va s'emparer de Daniel et que nous n'allons plus jamais le revoir.

-Je suis d'accord avec O'Neill.

-Teal'c, voyons !

-Moi Oma Dessala m'engage à aider votre ami à terminer son voyage spirituel et à ramener son esprit par la suite.

Avant qu'un membre du SGC n'ait pu dire un mot, une forme lumineuse s'éleva du corps du docteur Jackson, rejoignit celle d'Oma Dessala et les deux êtres disparurent.

Un autre problème venait de se poser. Janet ne pouvait pas garder un «cadavre » à l'infirmerie. De plus, même si Oma Dessala avait dit la vérité, à savoir qu'elle allait revenir, le corps de Daniel Jackson allait commencer à entrer en décomposition. Le laisser brancher aux divers appareils n'allait pas changer cette triste réalité. Teal'c prit donc la parole et suggéra d'emprunter un caisson de cryogénie aux Asgards pour conserver le corps du docteur Jackson. O'Neill entra donc en contact avec son ami Thor qui se fit un plaisir de lui prêter le caisson en question.

C'est ainsi que le docteur Daniel Jackson repose dans son caisson au niveau –18 depuis quatre mois.

Comme avant chacun de leur départ en mission, le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter et le jaffa Teal'c se rendirent dans une salle au niveau-18. Dans cette salle se trouvait le corps sans vie du docteur Daniel Jackson. Ils voulaient lui dire au revoir et surtout reprendre courage. Leurs explorations ne les passionnaient plus autant. L'enthousiasme de Daniel leur manquait et puis travailler à trois, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la salle d'embarquement le général Hammond les fit appeler dans son bureau. Jack se demandait ce qui se passait. D'habitude le général ne les faisait pas venir dans son bureau juste avant leur départ. Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond. Pour en avoir le cœur net, tous les trois se rendirent dans le bureau de Hammond.

-Général ?

-Asseyez vous tous les trois. J'ai décidé de retarder votre mission sur PZN243.

-Pourquoi ? Carter, Teal'c et moi-même étions prêts à partir. Nous avions même promis à Daniel de lui rapporter un papier avec plein d'inscriptions bizarres.

-Colonel ! s'il vous plaît, laissez- moi finir de parler ! Nous avons de gros problème avec le Pentagone. Tous se demandent pourquoi l'équipe SG1 n'est plus composée que deux trois personnes et…

-C'est vrai, c'est une question vitale…

-Colonel, laissons le général nous expliquer de quoi il retourne et vous pourrez vous exprimer par la suite.

-Merci major. Donc le président m'a demandé où était le docteur Jackson. J'ai répondu qu'il était sur Abydos avec sa belle-famille. J'ai ensuite dit qu'un alien nommé Jonas Quinn avait été engagé pour le remplacer et comme vous le savez, il a été tué sur P14V2N lors de votre bataille contre Shiva. J'ai encore ajouté que vous vous en sortiez bien à trois et que par conséquent je ne trouvais pas utile de le remplacer.

-Mon général, je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Vous êtes le seul à décide de la composition des équipes.

-Le problème c'est que le Pentagone a réussi à convaincre le président qu'une équipe devait être constitué de quatre membres. Les gens du NID ont choisi un remplaçant, mais comme je m'entends très bien avec le président, il m'a laissé carte blanche pour choisir le nouveau membre de SG1. Sergent Bauer faites entrer notre visiteur.

Le visiteur en question était une visiteuse. Elle avait le teint mat, des yeux sombres et de longs cheveux noirs. De plus elle était grande et svelte. Même Teal'c montra sa stupéfaction en levant ses deux sourcils en même temps. Et devant le regard éberlué de SG1, la visiteuse prit la parole :

-Bonjour, SG1, Monsieur. Le général m'a beaucoup parler de vous et de votre travail. Je suis Lana McEnzie. J'ai un doctorat d'histoire et je me débrouille très bien en ce qui concerne toutes les langues existantes et ayant existées. Je tiens tout de suite à ajouter que je maîtrise tous les sports d'art martiaux. Quant à mon âge, si vous voulez le connaître, il faudra regarder mon dossier.

-Enchantée, je suis le major Samantha Carter, astrophysicienne. Je suis contente de vous avoir parmi nous.

-Moi c'est Jack O'Neill, colonel dans l'armée de l'air. Et, contrairement au major, je ne suis pas très content de vous avoir sur les bras. À propos quel est votre grade ?

-Je suis un civil colonel !

-Moi je suis Teal'c et viens de Chulak. Enchanté. Veuillez m'excuser, il faut que j'aille faire mon kel-nu-rim. J'ai besoin de méditer sur ce qui vient de se produire.

Teal'c sortit en inclinant la tête, tandis que le major emmena Lana McEnzie faire le tour de la base. De son côté, le colonel se rendit dans ses quartiers et frappa son sac de sable de toutes ses forces. Il refusait d'admettre que quelqu'un remplace Daniel.

-Les gens du Pentagone ne se rendent pas compte de leur bêtise. Un civil, une femme de surcroît. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter Daniel et maintenant je dois me coltiner cette jeune femme ! Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle aura peur de se casser un ongle en maniant nos armes. Et en plus elle a osé me répondre. Même Daniel n'a jamais osé faire ça. Je crois que je vais vraiment bien m'entendre avec notre nouvelle amie. Au moindre faux-pas je n'hésiterai pas à la faire partir, même s'il me faut supplier le général.

Pendant ce temps, Carter faisait visiter la base au nouveau membre de SG1. Elle lui montra les vestiaires, l'armurerie, la salle d'embarquement, la salle de briefing, la salle de sport, l'infirmerie et pour finir ses quartiers dans la base. À la fin de la visite, Lana demanda pourquoi elles n'étaient pas allées au niveau –18.

-Major, vous m'avez fait visiter toute la base. Je vous en remercie. Cependant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes pas allées au niveau –18.

Carter ne savait pas quoi répondre et préféra changer de sujet.

-J'espère que vous allez vous plaire ici. Surtout ne vous en faites pas pour le colonel. Il lui faudra du temps, mais vous verrez, il vous acceptera tôt ou tard.

-Non je ne pense pas. Tiens nous arrivons près des bureaux.

-Oui, je vais en profiter pour vous montrer le vôtre.

-Merci major, mais ce n'est pas la peine, les soldats viennent de changer la plaque.

-Professeur Lana McEnzie. Donc ils vous ont attribué ce bureau. Je pensais qu'on allait vous en donner un autre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Je pensais à voix haute. (Sam regarda sa montre. ) Il faut que je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de moi je suis dans mon laboratoire.

Dans son bureau, le général Hammond priait pour que tout se passe bien. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait attendu encore un peu. Mais le pentagone avait fait pression sur le président et pour couronner le tout le NID s'en était mêlé. Donc il n'avait pas trop eu le choix. Pour limiter les dégâts, il avait engagé la fille de sa sœur. Lana était une jeune femme capable qui saura bien se faire accepter, mais il avait surtout peur de la réaction du colonel O' Neill. Depuis la disparition de Daniel il n'était plus le même. D'ailleurs toute l'équipe SG1 était différente. Il avait donc décidé de suspendre leur mission jusqu'à ce qu'un début de complicité ne naisse. Il était prêt à leur accorder le temps nécessaire, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention du Pentagone. Il était totalement impossible que les missions de SG1 soient annulées pour cause de tension au sein de l'équipe. Maintenir ce projet demandait beaucoup d'argent, beaucoup trop au goût du NID. Par conséquent, le général Hammond n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de renvoyer SG1 au travail après avoir obtenu une semaine de délai.

Au bout de cette semaine, Carter et Teal'c commencèrent à se faire à la présence de Lana McEnzie. Seul le colonel refusait de lui donner une chance de prouver sa valeur.

Tous les quatre furent convoqués d'urgence par le général. Il leur avait trouvé une petite mission à accomplir. Se rendre sur P3Z943 pour vérifier la mine de Naquada. Deux heures après l'annonce de leur mission suivie d'un briefing encore plus long que d'habitude, SG1 se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement. Carter réglait ses appareils de mesure, Teal'c était impassible comme toujours, O'Neill ronchonnait dans sa barbe et Lana guettait l'arrivée de son oncle dans la salle de contrôle. Soudain, elle sursauta à cause d'un bruit étrange et d'une voix disant :

-Chevron 1 enclenché ………. Chevron 7 enclenché.

À peine la voix s'était-elle tue qu'une chose semblant être de l'eau apparut dans le grand cercle. La pauvre Lana jeta un regard interrogateur à son oncle qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de commande. Et, comme à son habitude, il dit quelques mots :

-Bonne chance SG1. C'est une mission de routine, tâchez donc de rentrer entier.

A quoi le colonel répondit :

-Comme d'habitude général !

Il fit un salut militaire et passa à travers la Porte des Etoiles. Il fut suivi par le reste de son équipe. Quand il vit Lana passer la Porte, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas colonel O'Neill. Vous vous sentez mal ?

-Non, je suis juste étonné qu'on n'ait pas eu besoin de vous pousser pour que vous veniez nous rejoindre.

Après ce bref échange, le trajet pour se rendre à la mine put commencer. Tout se passait bien. Jack observait la nouvelle, prêt à la critiquer à son moindre faux-pas. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle attendait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Les membres de SG1 pensaient que Lana McEnzie était vraiment différente de Daniel. Elle ne courait pas dans tous les sens à la recherche de trace de civilisations, elle ne tombait pas tous les dix mètres et elle les appelait par leur grade, sauf Teal'c qu'elle appelait par son nom. Elle avait l'attitude d'un vrai militaire. Grâce à ça, elle monta légèrement dans l'estime du colonel.

Après trois heures de marche, l'équipe SG1 arriva sans encombre à l'entrée de la mine. C'était une mine à ciel ouvert. Son entrée était symbolisée par deux grands piliers recouverts de hiéroglyphes. Le major Carter fut la première à entrer. Elle déballa tous ses appareils de mesure et commença à contrôler la pureté du Naquada. Teal'c, de son côté, surveillait les alentours. Le colonel tournait autour du major et Lana était en admiration devant les piliers de l'entrée ; quand soudain son sourire se transforma en grimace. Elle avait compris le sens des inscriptions. Cette mine était maudite et quiquonque tentait de l'exploiter aurait la malédiction de Râ sur le dos. Lana décida d'en parler à Teal'c.

-Teal'c cette mine est maudite par Râ. Il faut que nous partions sur le champs.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Râ est mort depuis plus de cinq ans.

-Mais…

Comme Teal'c n'allait rien faire, Lana alla voir le colonel.

-Colonel, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, que se passe-t'il ?

-C'est au sujet de cette mine, elle est maudite par Râ et j'ai peur que nous ayons des ennuis si nous restons.

-Je vous ai vu parler avec Teal'c. que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Râ est mort, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter.

-Il a raison, maintenant retournez travailler.

Lana retourna près des piliers et se jura qu'elle tirerait cette affaire au clair avec son oncle.

De retour au SGC, Lana McEnzie alla se plaindre auprès de son oncle.

-Général, désolée de vous déranger. Il faut que je vous parle.

-Je vous écoute McEnzie.

-J'ai déchiffré des inscriptions sur P3Z943. Elles parlaient d'un Goa'uld nommé Râ. J'ai tenté de prévenir mon équipe, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Selon le colonel et Teal'c ce Goa'uld serait mort depuis plusieurs années et…

-Avez-vous lu les rapports de mission qui sont dans votre bureau ? Non ? Je vous conseille vivement de les lire. Je ne tolèrerai plus les erreurs de ce genre. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Encore une question, général. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accès au niveau –18 ?

Le général ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de montrer la porte du doigt. Devant la mine sombre de son oncle, Lana n'insista pas. Quand elle sortit du bureau de Hammond, elle se rendit dans son propre bureau pour lire ces fameux dossiers. Après une semaine passée à la base, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cette pièce.

La pièce était bien rangée, les dossiers classés par ordre alphabétique, les objets bien protégés derrière une vitrine. Il y avait aussi un tableau avec un texte dont la traduction était écrite en dessous. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas terminée. Sur le bureau, il y avait un dictionnaire de grec ouvert à la lettre pi, une paire de lunette et une photo. Lana prit la photo et la regarda. Elle y vit le colonel, le major, Teal'c et un jeune homme. Vu sa tête il devait être un intellectuel. Lana décida de sortir la photo de son cadre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une inscription derrière. Il y en avait une qui disait : « En souvenir de la première mission de SG1 sur Abydos. ». Lana s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle avait espéré trouver le nom de l'inconnu. Elle rangea la photo avec un soupir et se mit au travail.

Pendant ce temps, le général Hammond avait convoqué le reste de SG1. Il voulait leur parler de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa nièce.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite SG1. J'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

-Mais faîtes général, seulement dépêcher vous car je ne veux pas rater le début des Feux de l'Amour. Paul a enfin retrouvé son père et…

-Colonel !

-Oui, je sais. Je me tais.

-Lana est venue me parler à votre retour de P3Z943. Elle se plaint que vous ne tenez pas compte de ce qu'elle dit.

-Si c'est au sujet de Râ, Teal'c lui a dit qu'il était mort et que par conséquent il n'y avait rien à craindre.

-C'est vrai Teal'c ?

-Affirmatif !

Le colonel voulut se lever pour regarder sa série télé préféré, mais le général lui fit un signe lui demandant de rester encore assis.

-Ce n'est pas tout, je n'ai pas été très honnête avec vous. Lana McEnzie est la fille de ma sœur. C'était la seule à arriver à la cheville du docteur Jackson. De plus, elle connaît l'existence de la base depuis longtemps. J'avais auditionné plusieurs historiens et c'était la seule à ne pas avoir voulu savoir pourquoi le travail proposé était top secret.

-Vous l'avez donc fait entrer par piston.

-Exact colonel. Cependant je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Vu le court délai accordé c'était elle ou un agent du NID.

-Vous avez bien général.

-Elle m'a également demandé pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas menée au niveau –18. rassurez-vous, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je vous laisse lui en parler quand vous penserez que le moment est venu. ( Le général jeta un regard à ses trois meilleurs éléments.) Mais elle n'est pas stupide. Elle risque de trouver la solution toute seule. Passons à autre chose, comment s'est-elle comportée sur le terrain colonel ?

-Et bien mon général, il n'y a rien à dire. Elle a tenu le rythme et pas une fois elle ne s'est pas éloignée. Elle est différente de Daniel. Par contre je ne crois pas qu'elle soit capable d'utiliser un pistolet ou un M16 ou un P90. Autrement, je pense que c'est une bonne recrue pour Sg1.

-Merci colonel, vous pouvez disposer.

À la sortie de cette réunion, Teal'c alla faire son kel-nu-rim, Carter bichonner son réacteur et O'Neill sortit de la base pour acheter des articles de pêche en vue de la prochaine permission qu'il passera dans le Minnesota. Et Lana ? Et bien Lana épluchait un à un les dossiers. Elle cherchait de quoi épater le reste de l'équipe et l'identité du jeune homme de la photo. Elle tentait également de terminer la traduction qui se trouvait sur le tableau.

Deux jours plus tard, elle avait lu plus de la moitié des dossiers et pas la moindre trace de l'inconnu. Mais Lana se sentait maintenant prête à faire partie intégrante de l'équipe SG1. Pour cela elle était prête à tout. Elle voulait que Jack O'Neill la considère comme quelqu'un de capable et pas comme le fardeau qu'elle avait l'impression d'être. Elle se concentra dons plus que jamais sur la traduction inachevée. C'était difficile car la personne l'ayant commencée avait un très bon niveau en Mayas. Etait-ce l'homme de la photo ? Elle en était presque sûre à 100. À ce moment, elle comprit qu'elle aura beaucoup de mal à prendre sa place. Elle se préparait donc à chercher un livre sur les Mayas quand une alarme retentit à travers toute la base. Lana se précipita donc sans la salle de contrôle où se trouvaient déjà SG1 et son oncle le général Hammond.

Des soldats étaient en position de tir dans la salle d'embarquement. L'iris était fermé et tout le personnel présent dans la salle de contrôle attendait avec impatience et inquiétude la fin de l'alerte. Après cinq minutes d'attente, un code d'identification leur parvint. C'était la Tok'ra. Le général ordonna donc l'ouverture de l'iris et Jacob Carter franchit la porte. Le major se précipita à sa rencontre, suivie de Teal'c toujours impassible, de Jack faisant la tête et de Lana au côté du général. Après les salutations, le général convia Jacob et SG1 à se rendre dans la salle de briefing. Une fois la porte close, la discussion put commencer :

-Jacob, avant que tu ne nous indiques la raison de ta venue, laisse-moi te présenter Lana McEnzie, le nouveau membre de SG1. Elle s'occupe de tout ce qui a trait aux langues et aux civilisations.

-Elle remplace donc le doc.…

Jacob ne finit pas sa phrase après avoir vu le regard sombre du colonel.

-Elle remplace la personne qui a démissionné ?

-Non Jacob. Personne n'a démissionné. Mais si tu nous disais ce qui t'amène.

-Pas la peine, général, les Tok'ra ont de nouveau besoin de notre aide pour botter les fesses à un de ces maudits serpents.

-Colonel ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire ?

-Laisse-le Georges. Il a raison. Apophis est de nouveau parmi les vivants. Il a prévu de coloniser Odessa, la planète sur laquelle nous nous trouvons.

-Papa, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner votre base et aller sur une autre planète ?

-Tout seul c'est impossible. Son vaisseau-mère est entré en orbite peu de temps après que je suis sorti de la base.

-Jacob tu nous demandes donc de mettre sur pied une mission de sauvetage ?

-Oui.

-On va de nouveau en baver et comme d'habitude, on ne recevra rien en échange de notre aide, pas même un petit merci.

-Les hauts conseillers ont mis au point une nouvelle technologie. Ils pensent le partager avec vous.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Comment dire, elle pourrait vous être utile pour régler votre petit problème de cryogénie. Cependant si elle tombait dans les mains des Goa'ulds elle deviendrait une arme redoutable .

-Général quand partons-nous ?

-SG1 préparez-vous à partir dans une demie heure. Rompez !

La demie heure passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le début de leur mission. Et comme avant chacun de leur départ, ils se rendirent au niveau –18. Mais cette fois-ci, ils firent attention de ne pas être suivis par Lana. Elle était bien gentille, mais ils ne voulaient pas partager leur secret avec elle, du moins pas pour le moment. Ils s'assurèrent donc qu'elle était encore dans les vestiaires pour monter. Mais Lana se doutait de quelque chose et les suivit à distance. Cela ne l'avança pas à grand chose, il lui fallait une carte spéciale pour pénétrer dans les différentes salles du niveau –18. Dépitée, elle fit marche arrière et se rendit dans la salle d'embarquement. Cinq minutes plus tard, le colonel, le major et Teal'c firent acte de présence et après avoir attendu quelques minutes, SG1 passa la Porte des Etoiles en compagnie de Jacob.

Odessa était comme toutes les planètes Tok'ra, recouverte de sable. Dans le ciel, un vaisseau mère ayant la forme d'une pyramide était en vol stationnaire. Ils avaient à peine franchi la porte qu'ils se firent téléporter dans la base secrète des Tok'ras. Le chef des hauts conseillers leur expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

-Amis Tau'ris, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour évacuer notre planète.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout seul ?

-Malheureusement non. La plupart des habitants de cette base sont déjà partis sur notre nouvelle planète. L'arrivée d'Apophis a bouleversé nos plans. Ils ne peuvent pas revenir nous aider car tout notre stock d'armes se trouve encore ici.

-Je comprends. Et il y a cette technologie que les Goa'ulds ne doivent pas réussir à obtenir.

-Alors vous nous aidez ?

-Nous sommes venus pour ça. Montrez nous ce que nous devons faire.

Les trois quarts des habitants étaient déjà partis quand les gardes d'Apophis se rendirent compte d'une activité au niveau de la Porte des Etoiles. Teal'c fut le premier à se rendre compte de l'approche des jaffas du Goa'uld. Lana s'en rendit également compte et courut mettre le colonel et le major au courant.

-Colonel, major ! Venez vite !

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Des jaffas approchent, nous avons besoin de renfort.

-OK nous arrivons. Continuez le processus d'évacuation.

Lana réussit tant bien que mal à faire partir le reste des habitants. Il restait juste un centenaire contenant des avancées technologiques. La pauvre Lana se retrouvait toute seule avec cette caisse. Elle tenta de faire passer la boîte par la Porte mais elle était trop lourde. En désespoir de cause, elle sortit son arme prête à défendre la caisse. Au même moment un jaffa d'Apophis s'approcha d'elle en brandissant son arme. Lana lui tira dessus, mais cela ne servit à rien. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur quand Teal'c vint l'aider et tua le jaffa. Mais d'autres jaffas arrivèrent au pas de course. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que Teal'c dut appeler le colonel et le major à l'aide.

-O'Neill venez nous aider nous sommes débordés.

-Nous arrivons. Terminer.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur rescousse des tirs fusaient de tous les coins. Jack repéra en premier ses équipiers et dégomma les jaffas qui étaient devant lui. De son côté Carter attaqua par les côtés. C'était un véritable massacre. Lana, qui n'avait qu'un pistolet automatique, soulagea un cadavre de sa lance et fit feu. Elle était la première étonnée à savoir manier aussi ce genre d'armes. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le combat arriva à son terme. Tous les jaffas étaient étendus sur le sol. Jack était à côté d'un cadavre et appuyait son P90 sur la tête du mort. Lana avait une lance Goa'uld en main et souriait à Teal'c. les jaffas étaient morts et SG1 n'avait pas à se plaindre : quelques égratignures et ecchymoses, mais le docteur Frasier allait remédier à ça très vite. C'est ainsi que SG1 passa la Porte avec la caisse tok'ra.

Deux heures plus tard, dans la salle de briefing, après le passage réglementaire à l'infirmerie. Le général avait convoqué SG1 pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé sur Odessa et aussi pour savoir si sa nièce avait été à la hauteur de la situation, car bien que convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix, il avait peur que des tensions de plus en plus fortes. Le major commença à raconter ce qui s'était produit :

-À notre arrivée, nous fûmes directement téléportés dans la base Tok'ra. En ce lieu, le haut conseiller nous a expliqué ce qu'il attendait de nous. Il voulait juste que nous les aidions à passer la Porte pour rejoindre leur planète d'accueil.

-Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas évacuer tout seul ?

-Malheureusement non, général. Les guerriers Tok'ra étaient déjà partis laissant le stock d'armes sur Odessa les faire revenir aurait été suicidaire. Désarmés ils auraient fait une cible facile pour les jaffas d'Apophis. Peu de temps avant la fin de l'évacuation nous nous sommes faits repérer, nous nous sommes battus. La suite, vous la connaissez.

-Merci major. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Moi !

-Colonel je vous écoute.

-Ce que le major ne vous a pas dit c'est que McEnzie s'est bien défendue et elle a descendu plusieurs jaffas avec une lance Goa'uld. C'était vraiment étonnant. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Elle se sert mieux de cette arme que de nos pistolets. J'ai même remarqué que de l'étonnement était visible sur le visage de Teal'c. Mon général, cela veut tout dire.

-Si c'est tout, vous pouvez aller vaquer à vos occupations.

Chacun était allé dans leur quartier, sauf Lana. Elle était allée dans son bureau pour continuer la lecture des dossiers. Elle avait aussi obtenu les rapports des missions de SG1 avant son arrivée. Elle cherchait surtout l'identité de la personne de la photo. Elle était en pleine lecture quand une idée lui vint. Elle décida de la mettre immédiatement en application. Elle alla dans les vestiaires des femmes et subtilisa une carte magnétique dans la poche d'un pantalon. Lana se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de la base et entra le numéro de l'étage qui l'intéressait. Quand elle l'atteignit, elle décida d'explorer toutes les salles. Dans chacune d'elle, il y avait des objets étranges, des vêtements d'homme et plusieurs paires de lunette identiques à celle qu'elle avait trouvée dans son bureau. Il lui restait une salle à explorer. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit une chose étrange au milieu de la pièce. C'était comme un cercueil de verre. Il y avait un homme dedans. Et, à sa grande surprise c'était l'homme de la photo. Sous cet étrange objet, il y avait une plaque avec une inscription gravée : « En mémoire d'un membre de SG1 et de notre meilleur ami sans lequel nous n'aurions pas pu revenir de plusieurs de nos missions. Daniel nous t'aimons, tu nous manques, reviens-nous vite. »

Lana n'en revenait pas. Ils conservaient un cadavre dans la base et dans un niveau que tout le monde pouvait pénétrer. Tous ? Non ! Lana était la seule à ne pas y avoir accès. Mais cela venait de changer. Elle connaissait maintenant le secret de SG1. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir pourquoi personne ne lui en a fait part. Elle savait ce qui était arrivé à Jonas Quinn. Son oncle lui en avait parlé peu de temps après qu'elle eut accepté de le remplacer. Elle savait également que quelqu'un travaillait avec SG1 avant l'arrivée de Jonas. Elle venait de trouver cette personne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils conservaient ce Daniel dans un cercueil et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait la même chose avec Jonas. Elle était bien décidée à découvrir la raison de ce mystère.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure dans cette salle à réfléchir, Lana décida de regagner son bureau et de continuer son travail. Au moment où elle s'approchait de l'ascenseur, elle se rendit compte qu'il montait. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de se faire découvrir par un membre la base et surtout pas par SG1 et son oncle. Elle courut donc se réfugier dans une des salles qui donnait sur la salle au cercueil. Grand bien lui en prit car c'était le major Carter qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle alla directement voir le cercueil. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit au niveau du visage de Daniel. Peu de temps après, elle fut rejointe par le docteur Frasier qui s'assit juste en face de Samantha. Sam voulait discuter avec Janet de la technique mise au point par les Tok'ras. Elle avait donc demandé à Janet de venir la rejoindre au niveau –18.

-Janet, vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre. J'aimerais savoir si cette technologie Tok'ra pourrait ressusciter Daniel.

-En théorie cela serait possible. Mais même là je suis sceptique. Ressusciter une personne serait bien, mais nous ne savons pas quels seront les effets secondaires de cette technologie. Il se peut que Daniel vive mais qu'il soit condamné à rester cloué dans un lit ou pire qu'il vive mais relié à des appareils médicaux.

-Il y a donc une possibilité même infime que Daniel revive et reprenne sa place au sein de SG1. Notez que je n'ai rien contre Lana, mais Daniel connaît mieux que quiconque les langues anciennes et aliennes.

-Oui, il y a une toute petite possibilité. Mais vous souvenez-vous de la mission pendant laquelle Daniel fit plusieurs séjours dans un sarcophage Goa'uld ?

-Bien sûr, Jack avait même dû le frapper pour le faire revenir à la raison.

-Et bien, ses séjours dans le sarcophage risque de faire échouer l'expérience. J'ai bien peur que nous devons faire confiance à Oma Dessala. Samantha, il faut que je retourne au labo. Si vous voulez, je parlerais au colonel et à Teal'c.

-Merci Janet, vous êtes vraiment une amie. Écoutez, je vais encore rester un peu. Je vous rejoindrai quand vous irez parler au général.

Janet se leva, rangea la chaise et sortit de la pièce. Samantha était maintenant toute seule avec Daniel. Elle n'avait plus le même air confiant que quand elle était venue dans la pièce. Elle était abattue et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Lana, la voyant, se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un côté elle voulait aller consoler le major et de l'autre elle avait peur de sa réaction face à sa présence à ce niveau de la base. Malgré tout, Lana décida d'aller la consoler et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette, elle entendit le major parler et resta donc là où elle était. Elle voulait savoir ce que Sam allait dire. Elle tendit l'oreille et voici ce qu'elle entendit :

« Daniel pourquoi nous avez-vous abandonné ? Nous avons besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de vous. Vous n'auriez jamais dû rester sur cette planète. C'est moi qui aurais dû me faire irradier, pas vous. Je m'en veux tellement. Depuis votre accident, j'ai du mal à dormir. Vous savez Hammond vous a fait remplacer par sa nièce Lana. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien avec elle. Jack a des difficultés à l'accepter, mais je sais qu'au fond lui il l'aime bien. Daniel si vous m'entendez, demandez à Oma Dessala de vous ramener vite. »

Le major déposa un baiser sur le cercueil et sortit de la salle. De son côté, Lana avait les larmes aux yeux. En quelques minutes, elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur SG1 et sur la mentalité des personnes de cette base. Les êtres humains sont plus importants que les technologies à découvrir. Elle décida également d'attendre que l'équipe lui parle de Daniel. Elle refusait maintenant de les blesser ou de réveiller en eux de mauvais souvenirs. Elle sortit de la salle et alla redéposer la carte magnétique dans les vestiaires. Puis elle se rendit dans son bureau et elle mit tout son cœur pour terminer la traduction.

Pendant ce temps, le major Carter était dans le bureau du général avec le docteur Frasier.

-Général, il faut que nous vous parlions du docteur Jackson et de la technologie Tok'ra.

-Je vous écoute.

-Général nous avons fait quelques tests. Nous ne sommes pas sûr de l'efficacité de cette technologie.

-Soyez plus clair major.

-Nous ne connaissons pas les possibles effets secondaires.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

Samantha passa sa main dans les cheveux et regarda Janet qui prit à son tour la parole.

-Si l'expérience fonctionne, il se peut que tout se passe bien. Malheureusement le docteur Jackson pourrait revivre et mais devrait rester à la base à cause de disfonctionnements organiques. Mais dans le pire des cas, il devra rester brancher à un respirateur et il ne pourra plus jamais faire un seul mouvement. Passez moi l'expression, mais il sera un vrai légume.

Janet sortit de sa mallette un dossier qu'elle tendit au général.

-Dans ce dossier, vous trouverez de plus amples détails sur qui attend le docteur Jackson en cas d'une résurrection ratée.

Hammond prit le dossier et le feuilleta. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit la parole :

-Au vue de ce que j'ai pu lire, il serait criminel d'effectuer cette expérience alors que rien ne nous garantit un heureux dénouement. Je refuse donc l'utilisation de cette technologie.

Les autres membres de SG1 furent du même avis que le général. Ils tenaient trop à Daniel pour lui infliger une vie de légume si jamais l'expérience échouait. Lana, elle, ne fut pas consultée et, au grand étonnement du colonel, elle ne se mit pas en colère et ne demanda pas d'explication.

Deux mois plus tard, Lana fut convoquée par le colonel O'Neill. La pauvre avait peur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le colonel l'avait fait demander. Quand elle arriva dans ses quartiers, elle eut la surprise de voir tous les membres de SG1 réunis. Jack souriait et serra la main de Lana avec beaucoup de chaleur. En même temps, il fit un clin d'œil à Teal'c et au major. Ces derniers s'écartèrent, découvrant ainsi une table bien garnie. O'Neill lâcha McEnzie et la fit pivoter sur elle-même. Quand elle vit la table, elle poussa un cri de surprise. Sam s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une enveloppe. Lana l'ouvrit et découvrit une carte lui donnant accès à toutes les salles de la base sans exception. Teal'c se contenta de sourire et d'incliner la tête. Jack déboucha une bouteille de champagne et lui souhaita la bienvenue en tant que membre de SG1. Lana venait de se faire accepter par le colonel. Toutes les missions avaient porté leur fruit et sa patience venait d'être récompensée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lana décida de refaire le tour de la base toute seule. Quand elle arriva devant l'ascenseur, elle hésita à composer le numéro 18 sur le cadran digital. Au même moment, le major et le colonel entrèrent dedans et composèrent le numéro 18. Arrivés à destination, Sam et Jack sortirent. Ils échangèrent un regard et le colonel invita Lana à les suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce au cercueil. Jack alla chercher trois chaises et les disposa autour de l'objet. Le colonel venait de décider que Lana avait le droit de connaître l'histoire de SG1.

-Lana, je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu accéder à ce niveau. Nous avions peur de devoir tout vous raconter et ainsi devoir replonger dans le passé.

-Colonel, je vous comprends. Je ne demande rien. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler n'en parler pas.

-Il faut que nous vous en parlions. Il n'y a jamais eu de secret entre les membres de SG1, pas même entre le général et nous. Carter, s'il vous plaît, commencez.

-Bien, mon colonel. Vous connaissez l'histoire de la Porte et de la base. Au départ SG1 était constitué de Teal'c, du colonel, du docteur Daniel Jackson et de moi-même. Nous avons accompli plusieurs missions ensemble. Daniel nous a rejoint car son épouse fut kidnappée par Apophis. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu la sauver. Malgré cela il est resté avec nous. Il voulait venger sa femme et retrouver le fils qu'elle avait eu avec ce Goa'uld. Un jour, avant de partir en mission, il m'a dit qu'il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait lui arriver. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire et nous sommes partis en mission. ( Sam effleura la main du colonel.) Colonel continuez.

-Nous sommes partis sur une planète composée de trois nations rivales qui ne cherchaient qu'à se détruire mutuellement. (Les yeux de Jack étaient emplis de colère.) La nation que nous avons rencontrée possédait du naquadria. Vous en avez entendu parler dans les rapports. Avec cette chose, les habitants avaient fabriqué une bombe, pire que notre bombe atomique. Daniel a tenté de les convaincre que cette bombe allait tous les anéantir mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir… ( La voix du colonel se brisa, il ne pouvait plus continuer.)

-Nous avons dû rentrer à la base et Daniel avait décidé de rester pour essayer encore de les convaincre. Pendant notre absence, un accident eut lieu dans le laboratoire et Daniel se fit mortellement irradier. On l'a ramené avec nous et Oma Dessala l'a emmené avec elle pour un voyage spirituel. Depuis nous attendons son retour. C'est pour ça qu'il se trouve dans ce caisson cryogénique. Avant chaque départ en mission, nous allons le saluer. Et la technologie tok'ra ne va nous servir à rien à cause des sarcophages Goa'uld. Voilà vous connaissez toute l'histoire.

-Merci de m'avoir tout raconté. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu m'en parler plus tôt. C'était donc lui qui est sur la photo qui est sur mon bureau.

-Oui, mais c'était son bureau. Le général n'a pas voulu faire aménager une autre pièce et ainsi déplacer les objets car le Pentagone ignore tout de cette affaire et il ne doit jamais rien savoir de ça.

Après cette petite discussion, le major et le colonel partirent laissant Lana digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Ce même jour, Lana décida de terminer la traduction maya. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle butait sur un bout de phrase. Elle ne comprenait pas et même Teal'c ne put pas l'aider. Même ses anciens professeurs ne lui furent d'aucune aide. Elle se demandait si ce fameux Daniel aurait pu la terminer et même temps, elle maudissait sa stupidité. Elle qui avait toujours la meilleure en langues anciennes avait des problèmes avec du maya. Elle décida de continuer et de laisser ce bout de phrase pour plus tard. Peut-être que la solution apparaîtra toute seule.

Le lendemain, tout SG1 fut convoqué en salle de briefing. Le général avait une mission à leur confier : aller sur P3K123.

-Asseyez vous. Voici votre nouvelle mission. Vous allez vous rendre sur P3K123. La sonde a détecté des habitations ainsi qu'un immense bâtiment.…

-Nous allons partir pour visiter un bâtiment. Et zut !

-Qu'y a t il, colonel ?

-J'ai oublié de programmer mon magnétoscope pour les Feux de l'Amour !

-Colonel, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie ! Avant que vous ne m'interrompiez j'allais vous dire qu'il y a également une mine de naquadria sur cette planète.

-Notre mission consiste donc à négocier l'exploitation de cette mine ?

-Vous avez tout compris major.

-J'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à ce bâtiment. Peut-être y trouverez-vous des indices nous aidant dans la lutte nous opposant aux Goa'ulds.

Le général se leva et ouvrit la porte de la salle de briefing.

-Départ dans une heure. Rompez.

Ce fut en équipe unie que les quatre membres de SG1 se rendirent au niveau –18 pour dire au revoir à Daniel. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, ils se rendirent dans la salle d'embarquement, où une Porte ouverte les attendait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un spectacle d'une grande beauté les attendait. Il y avait une immensité couverte de verdure avec dans le fond une forêt de genre équatoriale. À gauche de la porte il y avait une rivière dont l'eau était aussi claire que le cristal et, à droite, l'équipe pouvait voir de vastes champs de maïs. Mais le plus impressionnant était l'immense bâtiment qu'ils pouvaient voir. Il se trouvait dans la forêt et dominait les arbres les plus hauts de plusieurs mètres. Même le colonel fut impressionné par cette construction, il poussa un OH d'admiration. Teal'c, lui, se contenta de lever un sourcil. Le major et Lana, elles, ne tenaient plus en place. Elles voulaient faire leurs mesures, examiner leurs précieux cailloux et saouler Jack avec des théories qui le rendaient totalement fou. Mais avant tout il fallait décider par où commencer : la mine de naquadria ou le temple. Le colonel ne savait pas quoi choisir car, de chaque côté, il entendrait des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il demanda conseil à Teal'c qui prit pour une fois la décision finale.

Après une heure marche, SG1 se retrouva devant le temple. Il était encore plus impressionnant de près que de loin. Le temple était en parfait état, aucune végétation ne poussait sur ses flancs. Lana commença à en faire le tour avec Teal'c, mais vite elle abandonna son idée. Le temple était vraiment gigantesque. De leur côté, le major et le colonel inspectaient la forêt devant le temple car quelque chose inquiétait le major. La sonde avait montré des habitations et durant tout leur trajet, ils n'ont rencontré aucun être vivant, humain ou animal. De retour devant l'entrée, Lana commença à examiner le porche. Elle y lut des inscriptions mayas et des mots de sanskrits. Des dessins mayas et indous étaient mélangés. Elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ce mélange. Sur Terre, les deux peuples vivaient à des milliers de kilomètres les uns des autres.

-Teal'c avez-vous déjà vu un tel mélange d'inscriptions et de dessins ?

-Non.

-Connaissez-vous des Goa'ulds qui se sont alliés pour conquérir une planète ?

-Les Goa'ulds ne s'entraident que très rarement. Par contre un Goa'uld peut attaquer une planète contrôlée par un de ses congénères.

-Merci.

Le colonel, voyant Teal'c et Lana discuter, pensait que les fouilles archéologiques étaient terminées. Pour s'en assurer il décida d'aller leur parler.

-Alors, vous savez qui nous a construit ce joli petit bâtiment ?

-Malheureusement non, colonel. Il y a un tel mélange tant dans les dessins que dans les inscriptions que je ne peux pas m'avancer sans voir l'intérieur.

-Bien Teal'c qu'en pensez-vous ?

-McEnzie a raison.

-Colonel, puis-je aller à l'intérieur ?

-…

-Colonel !

- Heu… Oui, mais le major, Teal'c et moi-même passons devant.

-A vos ordres...

Le colonel lui donna son approbation et la précédant, il entra dans le temple, le reste de SG1 sur les talons. L'intérieur était encore plus surprenant que l'extérieur. Il y avait des dorures partout, des sculptures et des dessins, mais aucune trace d'un Dieu.

Après deux heures passées à explorer le temple, Jack décida qu'il était temps de retourner à la Porte des Etoiles pou faire leur rapport au général. Il voulait avant de quitter cette planète faire plaisir au major et donc faire un petit tour du côté de la mine de naquadria. Ils sortirent du temple et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent une dizaine de jaffa pointer leur lance sur eux. Sam, Jack et Teal'c dégainèrent rapidement leur arme et firent feu sur les jaffas qui ripostèrent immédiatement. Lana était paralysée par la peur. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de les aider, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Jack, voyant sa détresse, lui cria de courir vers la Porte et de rentrer à la base afin de revenir avec de l'aide. Il fallut quelques secondes à Lana pour obéir. Elle courut aussi qu'elle put. Deux jaffas la suivaient et tentaient de l'abattre. En une demi-heure, elle fut à la Porte, composa le code, passa le vortex et se retrouva dans la base. De leur côté, le reste de SG1 était en grande difficulté. Dès qu'ils tuaient un jaffa, un autre venait le remplacer, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment SG1 fut à court de munitions et après avoir tenté de résister ils se rendirent aux jaffas qui les firent entrer dans le temple.

À la base, le général commençait à s'inquiéter. SG1 aurait déjà avoir fait son rapport. Il quitta son bureau pour se rendre dans la salle de contrôle quand une alarme retentit à travers toute la base. En l'entendant, il s'y précipita. Quand il arriva, le sergent Bauer prit la parole :

-Arrivée de visiteurs, mon général !

-Avez-vous un code sergent ?

-C'est le code de SG1 suivi du code d'alerte maximale.

-Ouvrez l'iris et appelez l'infirmerie ! Que tous les soldats en salle d'embarquement se préparent à tirer à mon ordre !

Au moment où l'iris s'est ouvert, Lana passa la Porte et cria de le refermer immédiatement. Le général suivit l'ordre de sa nièce et courut la rejoindre juste à temps pour qu'elle s'effondre dans ses bras. Au même instant, Janet et toute une flopée de médecin arrivèrent. Ils installèrent Lana sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, laissant le général se poser plusieurs millions de questions.

Deux heures plus tard, le général eut l'autorisation de Janet pour venir à l'infirmerie. Elle lui annonça sur le champ qu'elle était en état de choc et qu'elle pleurait sans arrêt. Elle lui remit également son caméscope numérique ainsi que son bloc note. Elle lui conseilla de ne pas la brusquer. Après ces quelques recommandations, Georges Hammond entra dans l'infirmerie et s'assit au bord du lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lana reprit connaissance et voyant son oncle, elle commença à parler à tort et à travers :

-Temple, SG1, jaffas, danger, retourner P3K123.

-Calme toi ma puce. Bois un verre d'eau et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé sur P3K123.

-Nous sommes allés visiter le temple. À notre sortie, une armée de jaffa nous attendait. Le colonel m'a renvoyée ici pour chercher de l'aide.

-Tu sais ce qu'est devenu SG1 ?

-Je crois qu'ils sont prisonniers. C'est de ma faute. Si j'avais pu traduire les textes, ils seraient peut-être là avec nous. Tonton, je ne suis pas digne de travailler dans ta base.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Si, je suis une nullité. Si seulement le docteur Daniel Jackson avait été là !

Sur ce, elle éclata en sanglots. Le général tenta de la consoler, en vain. Résigné, il quitta l'infirmerie et alla visionner ce que sa nièce avait filmé.

Pendant ce temps sur P3K123, Jack, Sam et Teal'c étaient enchaînés dans une pièce totalement obscure. Ils entendaient les jaffas parler entre eux.

-Dol'mac notre déesse va être fière de nous.

-C'est vrai depuis tout ce temps elle pourra enfin venger la mort de son époux.

Dans leur cellule, Jack interrogea Teal'c.

-Teal'c vous avez entendu ?

-Oui.

-A votre avis, c'est qui ce Goa'uld ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Plusieurs faux dieux peuvent correspondre. Je vais y réfléchir.

De son côté, le major se tenait la tête. Elle priait car elle avait peur, peur de mourir sans avoir fondé une famille, peur pour Lana, peur de la réaction du général si quelque chose venait à arriver à sa nièce. Cependant ce n'était pas la première fois que SG1 se soit capturé, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait le sentiment que rien n'allait pouvoir les sauver. Il y avait bien sûre Lana, mais l'équipe ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à atteindre la Porte vivante. Une chose était sûre, si elle avait été prise vivante, elle serait là avec eux entrain d'attendre. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Sam et elle n'arrivait pas à les chasser.

Dans son bureau, le général visionnait ce que Lana avait filmé. Le temple était vraiment beau. Le général cherchait le moindre indice ayant pu les mettre en garde. Il avait remarqué que sa nièce avait fait des gros plans de toutes les inscriptions et il n'avait pas besoin d'être historiens pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait deux écritures différentes sur les murs du temple. Les dessins frappèrent également le général. Il en avait vu beaucoup lors des exposés d'avant mission du docteur Jackson et aucune ne correspondait à ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

Pendant ce temps, Lana se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Elle était convaincue que Daniel Jackson aurait pu l'aider, mais il n'était plus et son oncle refusait d'utiliser la technologie tok'ra pour le faire revenir. Au même moment, elle se rendit compte qu'un des textes qu'elle avait filmé était le même que celui qui se trouvait sur le tableau de son bureau. Elle demanda la permission de se lever, mais elle lui fut refuser. Elle attendit la nuit pour sortir de l'infirmerie et elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle alluma une lampe de bureau et partit à la recherche de son caméscope. Elle le trouva sur une étagère remplie par les cassettes qu'elle n'avait pas encore visionnées. Elle le prit et le brancha à son ordinateur. Elle voulait visionner la visite pour voir si rien ne lui avait échappé. Elle regardait le film pour la deuxième fois et rien, rien du tout, il n'y avait rien qui laissait présager ce qui s'était produit. Cependant une chose l'avait frappée : les jaffas n'avaient pas de marques sur le front et leurs armures ne correspondaient pas aux armures que les jaffas portaient habituellement. Au bout de trois heures, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Son oncle était assis à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air d'être mécontent.

-Ne vous mettez pas en colère, je peux tout expliquer.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je veux aider SG1 à s'en sortir. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont prisonniers. Je ne trouverai pas la paix tant qu'ils ne seront pas sains et sauf dans la base. Par pitié laissez-moi retravailler.

Le général secoua la tête. Il était désolé pour sa nièce et voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il décida d'aller parler au docteur Frasier.

-Docteur, Lana pourrais-t-elle travailler une à deux heures sur sa traduction ?

-Je ne pense pas, elle est encore très faible.

-J'ai peur que si elle ne bouge pas elle ne devienne folle.

-Bon, je suis d'accord de la laisser sortir une heure par jour.

Le général alla porter cette bonne nouvelle à sa nièce.

-Lana, vous avez l'autorisation de sortir une heure par jour de l'infirmerie.

-Merci tonton ! Excusez-moi, merci général.

La première fois qu'elle profita de cette autorisation, elle se rendit au niveau –18 pour jeter un œil dans les affaires du docteur Jackson. Elle fouilla tous les cartons et ne trouva rien. En désespoir de cause, elle alla s'asseoir à côté du caisson et laissa sa tristesse éclater. Elle se maudissait à voix haute et s'accusait d'être la responsable de la capture de SG1.

-Je suis une nullité, je suis bonne à rien. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu entrer dans ce maudit temple, nous serions là à côté de vous Daniel, espérant votre retour. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je ne vaux rein. Georges aurait mieux fait de me laisser travailler dans mon musée. SG1 comptait sur moi et je les ai laissés tomber. Vous devez être en colère de voir qu'on vous à remplacer par la pire imbécile que le monde ait jamais portée. Si seulement je pouvais…

Sa voix se brisa, mais néanmoins elle continua de se plaindre.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière. En plus d'être une piètre historienne, je suis aussi nulle comme soldat. Si j'avais pu utiliser mon arme, ils seraient là avec moi. Pourquoi suis-je si nulle ? Mon Dieu dîtes-moi pourquoi moi ? pourquoi m'imposez-vous ça ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Je n'ai rien fait, c'est là le problème.

Elle était tellement occupée à se lamenter qu'elle n'entendît pas Janet s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Cette dernière brisa le flot incessant de lamentations en prenant la parole.

-Décidément, je ne suis pas digne de travailler dans cette base. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre…

-Lana cessez de vous torturer ! Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne change pas le passé, mais on peut faire évoluer le futur.

-Je sais bien. Mais je ne trouve pas la solution. De plus le général a envoyé une sonde et la Porte est surveillée par toute une armée de jaffas. Et de mon côté, je n'avance pas j'aurais besoin d'aide et la seule personne en étant capable est là dans ce caisson. S'il vous plaît Janet, tentez de convaincre le général d'utiliser la technologie tok'ra. C'est le seul moyen de sauver SG1.

-Je vais refaire des analyses et, selon les résultats, je ferai pression sur le général. Maintenant suivez-moi. Vous devez vous reposer.

Pendant de temps sur P3K123. Jack, Sam et Teal'c étaient encore enchaînés. Les gardes leur apportaient juste leur nourriture et s'en allaient sans desserrer les lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait la connaissance du Goa'uld à l'origine de cette attaque. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs était que la tête de serpent était une femme. Cela réduisait de beaucoup le clan des Goa'ulds déjà connus des Terriens. Samantha proposa de les passer en revue.

-Ce n'est pas Isis. On a trouvé son corps totalement dessécher.

-Hathor est également morte. Major que pensez-vous de Nirti ?

-Cela me semble peu probable. Elle a signé le traité des Asgards De plus le Goa'uld en question veut venger la mort de son époux ? Teal'c avez-vous une idée ?

-Non.

-Amonhet !

-Quelqu'un a parlé de saumonette ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus mangé.

-Colonel soyez sérieux ! Amonhet est l'épouse d'Apophis et Apophis est mort.

-Mon petit major, vous oubliez un détail, on a eu à faire à ce monstre sur Odessa et Amonhet est morte. Vous avez oublié que c'était Sharé la femme de Daniel.

-Vous avez raison. Je repensais à toutes les Goa'ulds que nous connaissons et son nom m'est venu tout bêtement à l'esprit.

C'est ainsi qu'à court d'idée, ils mirent à penser à un moyen de s'évader.

Le général était face à un cas de conscience. Les analyses faites par Janet démontraient que la technologie tok'ra avait autant de chance d'aboutir que d'échouer. De plus, Lana insistait pour avoir de l'aide. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire la traduction maya. Elle voulait l'aide d'un de ses anciens professeurs, mais il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser sans risquer de rendre le projet Stargate public. Bien sûr il voulait sauver SG1 et il savait que le temps pressait. Personne ne savait à quel Goa'uld ils avaient à faire. Il demanda cependant un complément d'analyses et des simulations sur ordinateurs. Le sergent Bauer sortit du bureau et courut transmettre les ordres de son supérieur. Le docteur Frasier se fit un plaisir de compléter ses analyses et elle lança également des simulations sur ordinateurs. Elle demanda aussi à un des auxiliaires de faire une rapide étude sur les chances de réussite histoire d'avoir plus de poids.

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, le sergent se rendit chez Lana pour lui faire part des décisions de son oncle. En les entendant cette dernière entra dans une colère noire. À croire que son oncle n'accordait aucune importance au sort de SG1 ! Les analyses supplémentaires allaient prendre du temps et du temps ils n'en avaient pas ou alors vraiment peu. Ce qui la mit encore plus en colère fut l'interdiction d'avoir recours à de l'aide extérieure. Et bien tant pis, Lana allait fouiller les affaires du docteur Jackson en espérant trouver ses fameux cahiers. Elle mit son projet à exécution et ne trouva rien. Pourtant elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été détruits.

Deux heures plus tard, Janet se présenta dans le bureau du général avec deux dossiers et plusieurs CD Rom. Elle demanda que Lana soit convoquée. Le général accéda à sa demande. Dix minutes plus tard la réunion commença.

-Alors docteur qu'avez-vous à nous montrer ?

-J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. J'ai mis toute l'équipe médicale sur le problème ce qui explique pourquoi nous avons déjà les résultats.

-Je vous écoute.

-D'après mes premières analyses, le docteur Jackson avait peu de chance de revivre à cause du sarcophage. Mais par la suite, j'ai réfléchi à la fonction première de cet objet. Il servait à guérir les hôtes et donc à les maintenir en vie. Donc il y avait des chances que l'expérience réussisse ou qu'elle échoue. Peu de temps après la visite du sergent, je suis allée faire une prise de sang au docteur et je l'ai comparé au mien. Aucun élément étranger ne se trouve dans son sang. J'ai aussi fait des études de probabilité, vous en avez chacun un exemplaire dans les dossiers posés devant vous.

Janet mit en route son ordinateur portable et une série de graphique s'afficha sur l'écran géant de la salle de briefing. Elle voulut expliquer ce qu'ils représentaient quand le général l'interrompit.

-Je vous avais également demandé des simulations docteur. Et vous n'en parlez pas. Sans elles je refuse de revoir ma position.

-J'allais y venir. Les graphiques représentent les chances de réussite et d'échec de l'expérience. Nous avons fait comme vous l'avez demandé des simulations sur ordinateur. La technologie tok'ra consiste à un envoi massif de particules. Ces particules sont composées d'atomes de naquada, naquadria et d'autres atomes inconnus sur Terre. Je me suis rendue compte en manipulant ce « canon » à particule que l'on pouvait paramétrer la quantité d'atome de chaque élément. Nous avons donc essayé toutes les combinaisons et une d'entre elles devrait nous permettre de ramener Daniel à la vie. Dans toute cette histoire, il y a une chose qui me réjouit. Il n'aura pas à subir de chirurgie esthétique, le caisson des Asgards a réparé tous les dommages internes et externes. Si vous m'en donnez la permission, je vais régler l'appareil et demander que l'on apporte le caisson à l'infirmerie.

-Docteur, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Je vous la ferai savoir dans une heure. Rompez ! Lana reste encore un peu. Tu as pu avancer dans la traduction ?

-Malheureusement non, il y a un bout de phrase qui me bloque et sans lui je ne comprends pas le sens du texte. J'ai cherché dans le bureau et au niveau –18 les cahiers du docteur Jackson, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je pensais qu'ils auraient pu m'aider.

-Personne ne sait où se trouvent ces cahiers. Daniel les cachait pour que personne ne puisse les trouver en cas d'invasion alienne.

-Je retourne dans mon bureau. Fais-moi signe quand tu auras pris ta décision.

Lana retourna dans son bureau et tenta de se concentrer une fois de plus sur sa traduction. De son côté, Janet avait donné des ordres et le caisson avait été transféré en salle d'isolement. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'accord du général pour commencer. Tout comme Lana, elle espérait que son supérieur change d'avis. Elle voulait revoir Sam, le colonel et surtout Teal'c. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était attirée par lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le sergent Bauer se présenta à l'entrée du bureau de Lana. Il venait lui dire de se rendre en salle d'isolement sur ordre du général. Lana le suivit et quand ils arrivèrent dans cette salle, elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver le caisson au milieu de la pièce. Le général s'y trouvait également et il parlait avec le docteur Frasier. Cependant Lana avait peur, peur que son oncle ne refuse, peur de perdre ses nouveaux amis. La voyant, le général et le médecin vinrent lui parler. À la fin de leur discussion, Lana avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le général avait accepté de tenter l'expérience. Janet s'approcha du caisson, demanda qu'il soit ouvert et après ouverture mit en place le canon à particule et attendit le signal du général. Après un léger instant d'hésitation, le général lui fit un signe de la tête à la suite duquel elle mit l'appareil en route.

Pendant ce temps sur P3K123. Plusieurs jours venaient de s'écouler depuis leur capture et SG1 n'avait toujours pas fait connaissance avec le Goa'uld qui les avait capturés. Jack commençait sérieusement à se demander si quelqu'un allait venir les sauver. Avec Teal'c et le major, ils avaient tenté trois fois de s'échapper, mais à chaque fois cela s'était soldé par un échec. Les jaffas les rattrapaient toujours et ils n'avaient même pas réussi à sortir du temple. Lors de leur troisième tentative, ils furent arrêtés à cinq mètres de la cellule et le jaffa qui les stoppa était beaucoup moins commode que les autres. Il leur annonça la venue imminente de leur maîtresse.

Une semaine venait de passer. Teal'c sortit de son kel-nu-rim plutôt brusquement. Un vaisseau venait de se poser et d'après le bruit, il avait dû atterrir au sommet du temple. Jack et Sam furent également réveillés par le bruit. Le colonel jubilait enfin il allait pouvoir voir la tête du serpent qui lui vaut ce séjour dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Le major de son côté était plutôt inquiète. D'habitude, les Goa'ulds se précipitaient quand ils avaient capturé, mais ce Goa'uld a pris son temps, à croire qu'il n'avait pas peur de les voir s'enfuir.

Une heure plus tard, des jaffas armés jusqu'aux dents se présentèrent dans leur cachot. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils ligotèrent chaque membre de SG1. Ces derniers ne tentèrent même pas de leur fausser compagnie. S'en suivit un long trajet à travers le temple. Il était encore plus vaste que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Après cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Une femme était assise sur un trône en or. Elle était vêtue à l'indienne et ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de haine. L'atmosphère dans cette salle était très tendue. Le colonel tenta de plaisanter, mais au moment où il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, un jaffa le frappa. Le choc fut si violent que Jack partit en arrière. Ce même jaffa allait s'en prendre aux deux autres membres de SG1 quand la Goa'uld lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Elle se leva et marcha vers les prisonniers et planta son regard dans leurs yeux. Puis elle regagna son siège et prit la parole :

-Qui êtes-vous pour oser profaner mon temple ?

-Nous sommes des explorateurs venus de la Tau'ri.

-La Tau'ri ? donc c'est vous qui avez tué mon époux, le Goa'uld Shiva. Vous allez regretter d'avoir lever la main sur lui. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

-Pardon mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Impudent ! Je suis Kali, j'ai le pouvoir de détruire le temps. Mon peuple me craint et vous allez apprendre à faire de même. Jaffas ramenez les dans leur cellule et ne laissez plus s'échapper. S'ils y parviennent, vous mourrez.

Les jaffas les firent regagner leur cellule aux pas de course. Ils ne voulaient pas mécontenter leur maîtresse. Jack pensait qu'elle ferait un très beau couple avec Sokar. Elle était toute aussi folle que lui, et puis pourquoi ce jaffa l'avait frappé. Il n'avait encore rien dit.

Sur Terre, les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Janet avait bombardé le corps du docteur Jackson plusieurs fois et aucun résultat. Elle changea les paramètres de la machine et elle recommença l'opération, mais toujours aucun résultat. Le tracé de ses fonctions vitales restait désespérément plat sur tous les appareils. Le général refusa de lui donner une troisième chance. Cependant, il autorisa le personnel de l'infirmerie à garder le caisson en salle d'isolement. Lana était au bord des larmes, son dernier espoir de retrouver SG1 vivant venait de tomber à l'eau.

Il était minuit passé, Lana était toujours en salle d'isolement. Elle fixait le mur. Son oncle entra et la frôla. Lana s'effraya et se retourna brusquement, laissant voir ses yeux rougis et gonflés par la douleur et le manque de sommeil. Elle était dans un tel état de détresse qu'elle se jeta dans les bras du général et y pleura jusqu'à endormissement. Le général n'eut d'autre choix que de la porter dans ses quartiers et de la mettre au lit. Lui aussi était déçu par leur échec, mais il avait l'intention de faire venir un Tok'ra pour refaire un test.

Pendant la nuit, un souffle d'air parcouru la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Cette brise s'engouffra dans toutes les salles de la base comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus un souffle dans la base, le temps venait de s'arrêter. Deux formes lumineuses étaient en salle d'isolement et discutaient :

-Daniel, pourquoi m'a-tu fait venir ici ?

-Oma, voyez la souffrance de mes amis. Ils sont prisonniers d'un Goa'uld et la personne me remplaçant a besoin de mon aide. J'ai entendu ses appels au secours. Je veux l'aider.

-Daniel, si tu arrêtes ton voyage spirituel maintenant, tu ne pourras plus jamais le reprendre. De plus s'il t'arrivait à nouveaux le même accident, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi.

-Mes amis sont plus importants pour moi que ma propre vie. J'ai pris conscience que sans eux ma vie n'a aucun sens. Oma s'il te plaît laisse moi partir.

-Soit Daniel mais n'oublie pas, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi en cas de problèmes. Réfléchis tu peux encore changer d'avis.

-C'est tout réfléchi, renvoie- moi d'où je viens.

Oma Dessala s'envola et le deuxième être de lumière pénétra dans le corps sans vie du docteur Jackson. Les appareils auxquels il était branché se mirent soudain en route.

Le lendemain matin, le docteur Frasier se présenta à l'infirmerie pour réinitialiser le canon à particules. Cependant elle n'était pas la première. Lana était déjà là, une lance Goa'uld à la main. Elle voulait détruire cet objet, il ne les avait pas aidés et elle doutait plus que tout de son efficacité. Janet arriva juste à temps pour l'en empêcher. Elle lui confia que le général avait décidé d'avoir recours à la Tok'ra pour refaire un essai et que donc tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Cela suffit pour convaincre Lana qui baissa son arme.

Au même moment un sifflement aigu se fit entendre à travers toute la base. Il provenait de la salle d'isolement. Quelqu'un venait de monter le volume des appareils médicaux. Janet accompagné de Lana s'y précipita. Il n'y avait personne. La pièce était vide, il y avait juste le caisson ouvert. L'arrivée des deux femmes fut suivie de près par celle du général et de quelques soldats tous bien armés. Après avoir le feu vert de son supérieur, le docteur entra dans la salle et coupa le son des divers appareils. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit la poitrine du « mort » se soulever régulièrement. De plus les divers appareils indiquaient le bon fonctionnement des organes vitaux.

Janet ordonna donc son transfert en salle de réveil. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se produire. L'appareil tok'ra était sensé donner des effets immédiats. Cependant, personne ne se posa trop de questions. Ils étaient trop heureux que Daniel soit de nouveau parmi eux. Lana était tellement bouleversée qu'elle s'évanouit dans les bras de son oncle.

Deux heures plus tard, le docteur Daniel Jackson se réveilla. Tout le personnel de la base était réuni et pleurait le retour d'un de leur ami. Le pauvre docteur ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et sa tête commençait à tourner car tout le monde lui parlait en même temps. C'est à ce moment que Janet arriva et fit sortir tout le monde de son infirmerie. Elle avait des examens à pratiquer. Une demi-heure plus tard, les résultats furent sur le bureau du général Hammond qui décida de limiter les visites aux malades. Seuls Lana, le docteur et lui-même étaient autorisés à le voir. Lana décida d'installer son tableau noir dans l'infirmerie pour pouvoir lui demander de l'aide plus facilement. Cela lui évitait ainsi de devoir traverser toute la base.

Depuis que Daniel était de nouveau parmi les vivants, l'espoir semblait renaître au sein de la base. Au bout d'un jour, il marchait et accomplissait quelques menues tâches. Il aidait surtout Lana à avancer dans la traduction des textes. Il eut même l'autorisation de retourner dans son bureau. Il fut très étonné car rien n'avait été changé. Depuis qu'il était là, la traduction avançait Lana fut la première étonnée par l'étendue de ses connaissances.

-Daniel comment faîtes-vous pour retenir tous les sens d'un seul mot ?

-C'est la passion pour les langues mortes et vivantes ainsi que pour les civilisations. Quant à votre début de traduction, il était excellent. Cependant, vous n'avez pas pris en compte l'ancienneté du texte. C'est une variété de maya que peu de personne connaît. Il est possible de le traduire comme le maya « moderne » mais les phrases n'ont ni queue ni tête. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous allons découvrir l'identité du Goa'uld qui a enlevé mes amis.

-Merci d'être revenu nous aider.

Deux jours plus tard, la traduction fut achevée. Elle racontait l'histoire du Goa'uld Ah Puch dieu maya de la mort puis continuait avec l'annexion de son monde par Kali déesse de la destruction temporelle. Ils savaient maintenant à qui ils avaient à faire. Le général put donc commencer à organiser une mission de sauvetage. Quelques heures plus tard, toutes les équipes SG disponibles étaient en salle d'embarquement. Lana les accompagnait. Seul Daniel restait à la base sur ordre du docteur Frasier.

Sur P3K123, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Kali n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'une des personne ayant pénétré dans son temple n'avait pas été capturée. Le pauvre jaffa lui en ayant fait part se retrouva cloué au mur et torturé. Cependant, une chose avait éclairé sa journée, elle connaissait l'identité de ses prisonniers. Elle pensait les livrer aux grands maîtres en échange d'une place, mais d'un autre côté elle aurait bien aimé les tuer de ses propres mains pour venger la mort de son époux.

Après un quart d'heure de réflexion, elle fit venir les prisonniers. Il était question de leur misérable vie et ils pouvaient bien donner leur avis même si elle n'allait pas en tenir compte. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle était assise sur son trône et portait un sari orange. Elle avait l'air encore plus mauvaise que lors de leur première rencontre. À deux mètres du trône, les jaffas les forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Kali se leva et prit la parole.

-Pour la dernière fois, où est la quatrième personne qui a osé profaner mon temple ?

-Vous ne le saurez jamais et d'ailleurs si elle avait été vivante elle serait venue nous sauver depuis longtemps. Vos jaffas ont du la tuer et vous le cacher.

Kali entra alors dans une colère noire, arracha un zat des mains de son prima et tira sur le pauvre colonel.

-Reprenons, vous ne voulez toujours rien me dire ? Tant pis ! je crois que je vais vous livrer aux grands maîtres. Ils seront heureux de pouvoir vous tuer. Et ainsi je gagnerai ma place parmi eux.

-Vous rêvez !

-Tais-toi Sholva !

-Il a raison pour que vous ayez une place, il faut que l'un d'entre eux meure.

-Mon mari, le grand Shiva est mort, il était un grand maître. En vous livrant je me venge et je le venge. Dans quelques minutes, la grande Kali va vous mener vers votre destin…

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu mégalo sur les bords ?

Cette remarque valut à Jack un coup de lance entre les omoplates. Le major poussa un cri en voyant le colonel tomber par terre. Seul Teal'c gardait son apparence impassible, mais au fond de lui, la colère montait. Kali avait fait un signe à son prima. Ce dernier resserra les cordes que SG1 avaient au poignet, puis avec deux autres jaffas, il les ramena dans leur cellule.

Pendant ce temps, Lana et toutes les équipes disponibles venaient de passer la Porte des Etoiles. Ils furent accueillis par les jaffas qui montaient la garde. Les terriens, plus nombreux, en vinrent facilement à bout. S'en suivit la traversée de la forêt. Lana était en tête et guidait les militaires. Pour cette opération, elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de s'armer d'une lance jaffa. Les quelques jaffas qu'ils y rencontrèrent furent vite éliminés. Malheureusement, devant le temple, les choses se corsèrent. Une multitude de jaffas gardaient l'entrée. Il fallait créer une diversion pour entrer à l'intérieur. Les membres de SG4 et SG12 se proposèrent et sortirent de derrière les arbres. La réaction des jaffas ne se fit pas attendre. Ils firent feu sur les Terriens. Pendant ce temps, deux autres équipes SG plaçaient des charges de C4 autour du temple et les autres se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

Lana menait le reste des équipes. Ils avançaient, prêts à faire feu en cas de danger. Ce temple était un véritable labyrinthe. Lana était heureuse que le docteur Jackson lui ait prêté un plan de temple. Tout en avançant, elle cherchait un moyen de le remercier, quand soudain, elle entendit des voix se dirigeant dans leur direction. C'était les jaffas de Kali. Lana et son équipe eurent juste le temps de se cacher dans les renfoncements du mur. Une fois le danger écarté, ils continuèrent leur route, espérant tomber sur la prison du temple. Leur longue marche fut bientôt récompensée. En effet, il y avait de plus en plus de jaffas qui patrouillaient. Il devenait également de plus en plus difficile à se cacher. Il leur fallait une diversion. Il y avait juste un problème, les charges de C4 ne pouvaient être utilisé sans risquer de blesser les humains présents dans le temple. Des soldats décidèrent de se sacrifier et coururent dans la direction des jaffas. Ces derniers en les voyant les prirent en chasse. Lana et le reste de son équipe en profitèrent pour continuer leur exploration. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône.

Lana était émerveillée par la beauté de cette pièce. On y voyait clairement l'influence de Kali. Mais le temps n'était plus à la contemplation des lieux. En effet un bruit de pas se faisait entendre et se rapprochait très rapidement. Lana et son équipe eurent juste le temps de se cacher. Kali venait d'entrer dans la pièce suivie par une armée de jaffas. Elle s'assit sur son trône et ordonna qu'on lui amène les prisonniers. Lana avait fait signe à son équipe de ne pas bouger et de n'intervenir qu'à son signal. La Goa'uld avait l'air très en colère. Elle savait que son temple était attaqué.

Un court instant plus tard, Jack, Sam et Teal'c furent amenés devant Kali. Elle se leva et ses yeux se mirent à briller de haine.

-Qui ose attaquer mon temple ? je sais que vous le savez misérables créatures !

Aucun des trois ne répondit. .

-Vous allez parler, je vous le jure. Je suis prête à vous faire mourir à petit feu et à vous ressusciter aussi longtemps que je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse satisfaisante.

-Si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ce sont des Pokémons.

La remarque du colonel permit à l'équipe d'afficher un sourire ravi. Ce qui eut le don d'irriter Kali encore plus et leur valut un bon coup de lance dans l'arrière de leurs genoux. De son côté, Lana enrageait. Elle ne pouvait rien tenter pour le moment. Il y avait trop de gardes.

Kali faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, les prisonniers toujours à porter de sa colère. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Soit elle s'enfuyait ou elle partait en prenant les prisonniers avec elle. Dans le premier cas, elle perdait sa chance de rejoindre les grands maîtres, ce qui lui fit préférer la seconde option. Elle fit attacher les prisonniers et laissa un jaffa à chaque issue. Le Goa'uld partit avec son prima préparer leur vaisseau.

Lana profita de cette occasion pour passer à l'attaque. Elle attendit quelques minutes et quand elle fut sûre que Kali ne revenait pas, elle lança l'attaque. Cependant il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour venir à bout des jaffas. Pendant que les militaires se battaient, Lana en profita pour libérer ses compagnons. Une fois l'équipe complète se débarrasser des Jaffas fut une formalité. Il ne restait plus qu'à quitter le temple. Malheureusement, à quelques mètres de la sortie, ils furent pris en chasse par Kali et quelques jaffas. Malgré leurs blessures et leurs crampes, les soldats forcèrent l'allure et réussirent à sortir intacts du temple. Au moment de leur sortie, Lana lança un appel radio. Peu de temps après plusieurs détonations retentirent. L'entrée du temple se boucha juste devant la Goa'uld.

Pendant ce temps, le général commençait à se faire du souci. Le docteur Frasier était déjà en salle d'embarquement avec toute son équipe médicale et les soldats étaient en position de tirs. Daniel était avec le général dans la salle de contrôle. Quand tout-à-coup :

-Ouverture de la porte mon général !

-Soldats préparez- vous à tirer. Sergent fermez l'iris.

-Nous recevons un code, c'est celui de SG1 !

-Ouvrez l'iris !

L'iris fut ouverte et ce fut une équipe pleurant de joie qui passa le vortex. Jack, Sam et Teal'c furent conduits à l'infirmerie . quelques heures plus tard, SG1 était dans la salle de briefing. Ils expliquaient au général le déroulement de la mission de sauvetage. Ce fut Lana qui parla la plus grande partie du temps terminant son discours en disant que Kali était coincée dans son temple et qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir. Au moment où elle se rassit quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le général donna la permission d'entrer. Daniel Jackson entra et souhaita la bienvenue à ses amis et coéquipiers.

-Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait du bien de vous revoir vivant.

-Daniel !

-Oui, c'est moi !

-Comment…

-Sam, c'est Oma qui m'a ramené. Je lui ai un peu forcé la main. A propos je vous ai manqué ?

-Bien sûr Daniel Jackson !

-Bon, nous voilà tous réunis, prêts pour de nouvelles aventures.

-Général vous n'avez pas une petite mission à nous confier ?

-Non, colonel, mais je vous donne une permission d'une semaine.

SG1 venait de retrouver son membre manquant. L'équipe venait de renaître.

To be continued…


	2. Vacances

Résumé :  SG1 est en vacances et comme toujours quelque chose vient les perturber.

Rating : K+

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM (j'aurais pas les moyens de payer ses acteurs ), par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction (quel dommage pour mon petit porte-monnaie ! ). Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note :Je dédie cette fiction aux anciens élèves du collège Champagnat d'Issenheim qui comme moi y ont « souffert » pendant quelques années. ( Si c'était à refaire, je le referais !lol !)

Si vous voulez utiliser le personnage de Lana McEnzie, prière de me demander l'autorisation. Merci !

Un petit commentaire, SVP. ça fait toujours plaisir.

Mercy à Craby pour ses commentaires

Publiée antérieurement sur d'autres sites sous le pseudo "caro"

BONNE LECTURE

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Le briefing couronnant le retour de Daniel venait de s'achever. Toute l'équipe était aux anges. Enfin des vacances, un peu courtes, soit mais des vacances quand même. D'ailleurs, les membres de SG1 marchaient dans les couloirs et discutaient de leur projet.

-Je vais rejoindre Bratac et Ry'ac. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon fils.

-Carter, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Et bien je…

-Non, laissez-moi deviner ! Vous allez rester à la base pour chouchouter votre réacteur !

-En fait non, je vais rendre visite à une amie qui habite à Miami. Et vous colonel, vous allez sans doute pêcher ?

-Dans le mille Emile. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle variété de mouche et je veux à tout prix l'essayer. Lana ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense aller chez ma grand-mère !

-Et vous Daniel ?

-Je vais vous étonner. Je vais aller en Alsace à Issenheim.

-Issenquoi ? qu'allez vous faire là-bas ?

-Issenheim. Je vais passer quelques jours dans le collège où j'ai une partie de mes études. Vous savez Jack, c'est un collège privé nommé Collège Marcellin Champagnat.

-Si ça vous chante, moi je préfère aller taquiner le poisson.

Et tous ensemble, simultanément, ils se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances. Cette formalité accomplit chacun partit de son côté.

-Bienvenue en Alsace, la température au sol est de 20°C. Nous venons d'atterrir à l'Euroairport, veuillez attendre l'arrêt total de l'appareil.

Enfin en Alsace ! Daniel se dépêcha de sortir de l'avion et de récupérer sa valise. Tout cela était facile. Il ne le lui restait plus que la douane à passer et là, les choses se corsèrent. Le préposé des douanes n'avait pas l'air commode.

-Papier !

Daniel lui tendit son passeport, remerciant le ciel que le général l'avait fait renouveler durant son absence.

-Vous avez des papiers militaires ?

-Oui je travaille pour l'armée américaine.

-Qu'avez-vous à déclarer ?

-Rien sauf les médicaments que je prends à cause de mes allergies.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez passer.

Quelques peu rassuré, Daniel franchit les derniers contrôles et il se retrouva enfin dans le hall de l'aéroport. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un taxi. Il en héla plusieurs avant qu'un ne daigne s'arrêter. Le chauffeur descendit et mit la valise dans le coffre. Pendant ce temps, Daniel s'installa tranquillement à l'arrière et boucla sa ceinture. Deux minutes plus tard, le chauffeur s'installa à son tour et mit le moteur en route.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Issenheim au Collège Marcellin Champagnat.

Le chauffeur démarra et le voyage put commencer.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. On l'entend à votre accent.

-C'est vrai, je suis Américain.

-Que venez-vous faire en Alsace ?

-Je suis en vacances.

-Vous choisissez un collège comme lieu de vacances !

-Oui, je veux rendre visite à un de mes anciens professeurs.

-Votre femme ne vous accompagne pas ?

-Ma femme ?

-Oui vous avez bien une alliance à la main gauche ?

Daniel fut pris de cours par cette question. Depuis la mort de Sha'ré, il avait refusé de s'impliquer dans une quelconque relation amoureuse. Dans ce dessein, il s'était acheté une alliance qu'il mettait toujours lorsqu'il sortait de la base. Il dut donc inventer rapidement un petit mensonge.

-Ma femme est décédée, mais je porte toujours mon alliance en vacances

-Un bel homme comme vous ne veut pas se remarier ?

-Disons que dans mon métier, je ne suis pas souvent disponible et je risque aussi ma vie.

-Vous ne voulez donc blesser personne.

-Vous avez raison. Et vous ?

-Je suis marié et j'ai un fils qui aura deux ans au mois de décembre.

En entendant ceci, Daniel blêmit. Il repensa à l'enfant que sa femme avait eu avec Apophis. Et vu que le chauffeur allait lui poser des questions, il inventa une suite à son mensonge. Le chauffeur ralentit.

-Vous vous sentez mal ?

-Non, mais vous m'avez rappelé des souvenirs douloureux. Ma femme est morte en se rendant à l'hôpital, elle était sur le point d'accoucher et elle a eu un accident de voiture. Ils sont morts sur le coup. Mon enfant aurait eu également deux ans

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ne vous excusez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total. Après une demi-heure de route, le taxi entra enfin dans Issenheim. Le village n'avait pas changé. Il leur fallut encore cinq minutes pour atteindre le collège.

-Voilà nous y sommes. Ça fait 50€.

-Merci.

Daniel paya et s'engagea dans l'impasse menant au collège. Rien n'avait changé. Le séquoia était toujours aussi majestueux et les bâtiments avaient toujours les mêmes couleurs. Le docteur Jackson contempla pendant plusieurs minutes la cour du collège avant de se décider d'entrer dans le bâtiment administratif. Là aussi, rien n'avait changé. D'un pas assuré, il entra dans le bureau de la secrétaire.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aimerais parler au frère Hansi s'il vous plaît.

-Il n'est plus le directeur de cette institution. En ce moment il est en pèlerinage. Si vous voulez, je peux voir si le frère Bergmeyer peut vous recevoir.

-Merci beaucoup. Dîtes lui que je suis un ancien élève.

La secrétaire décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Monsieur le Directeur, quelqu'un aimerait vous voir.

-…

-C'est un ancien élève.

-…

-Bien je le fais entrer.

La secrétaire raccrocha et se leva.

-Suivez-moi, Monsieur Bergmeyer va vous recevoir.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes et arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en noyer. La secrétaire toqua.

-Entrez !

Daniel entra et referma la porte. Il se posta devant le bureau, droit comme un i.

-Prenez place.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Vous êtes un ancien élève ?

-Oui, j'ai quitté votre établissement en 1983.

-Votre nom s'il vous plaît.

-Daniel Jackson.

-Je me souviens, le frère Hansi m'a souvent parlé de vous. Vous étiez un des meilleurs élèves que ce collège ait eus. Que devenez-vous ?

-Après mon départ de votre collège, j'ai déménagé aux Etats-Unis où mes parents sont morts… J'ai été élevé par une famille adoptive grâce à laquelle j'ai pu faire des études en langue et en archéologie. Aujourd'hui je travaille pour l'armée américaine.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous venez faire ici ? qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à revenir ici ?

-La nostalgie, je voulais revoir ce collège si cher à mon cœur… Je voulais vous demander…

-Oui.

-Auriez-vous une chambre de libre dans l'ancien internat ? J'aimerais rester quelques jours.

-Il n'y a plus d'internat. Les chambres sont encore là. Elles sont occupées par les frères. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir ici. Si les parents d'élèves l'apprennent, je risque d'avoir des problèmes. Par contre vous pouvez vous installer dans l'ancienne maison du concierge. Elle est accolée au collège mais à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Tenez voici les clés. Mais je vous préviens ce n'est pas le grand luxe, nous ne l'avons pas encore rénovée.

-Ca ne fait rien. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Vous êtes libre de circuler dans l'établissement, en dehors des heures de cours et vous pouvez venir manger dans le réfectoire des frères.

Daniel sortit du bureau et se rendit dans l'ancienne maison du concierge pour s'installer. Il rangea ses affaires dans un placard et prépara son lit. Comme l'avait dit le directeur ce n'était vraiment pas le grand luxe : la chambre était petite, le lit ne pouvait contenir qu'une personne et la salle de bain ne comprenait qu'une douche et un lavabo . La cuisine n'était pas équipée et le salon ne comportait qu'un canapé-lit et une table basse., ainsi qu'une petite télé. Le seul luxe de cette maison était le téléphone posé sur la table du salon. Mais ça ne faisait rien.

Dix-neuf heures, Daniel sortit de « chez lui » pour aller manger, il y avait toujours ce restaurant en face du collège. Il y entra et commanda une tarte flambée. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'en avait plus mangées. Après le repas, il marcha dans le village. Ses pas le menèrent droit vers l'église. Il entra et s'assit à l'arrière. La chorale du village répétait la Messe des Anges de Wolfram Menschick. Le chant était d'une pure beauté et l'accompagnement de l'orgue n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Ce fut le cœur gros que Daniel quitta l'édifice sacré pour rentrer dans sa modeste demeure.

Le lendemain matin, Daniel se leva de bonne heure. Il alla prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les frères. Il était étonné par le choix en aliments. Quand il était élève, le choix était limité. Il alla s'asseoir à une table. Il était tout seul dans le réfectoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les frères firent leur entrée, et deux vinrent s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Bonjour, je suis le frère Michel et voici le frère Denis.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, je suis un ancien élève.

-Vous allez rester longtemps ?

-Non, il faut que je sois de retour aux Etats-Unis dans quatre jours.

-C'est dommage.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, Daniel partit à la redécouverte du bâtiment du collège. Les bus commençaient à arriver, déversant leur flot d'élèves. Il était sept heures et demie. Dans une demie heure les cours allaient commencer. Il avait encore quelques minutes de tranquillité. Il s'approcha des portes, les ouvrit et entra. Un homme fondit sur lui, lui barrant le chemin.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

-Je suis un ancien élève Monsieur Müller, frère Bergmeyer m'a donné l'autorisation de promener où bon me semble. Tant que les élèves n'ont pas cours.

-Je vais vérifier. Attendez-moi là !

Sylvain Müller, le CPE (conseiller principal d'éducation)se rendit dans son bureau pour téléphoner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint vers Daniel avec un sourire quelque peu forcé sur les lèvres.

-C'est vrai, vous pouvez aller où vous voulez, mais je vous conseille de respecter les horaires. Attendez un instant !

Le CPE retourna dans son bureau et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une feuille.

-Voici les nouveaux horaires de l'établissement. Je vous prierai donc de les respecter et de quitter l'enceinte du collège.

-Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? Madame Grossmund enseigne-t-elle encore l'histoire ?

-Oui, vous la verrez sans doute.

Daniel se sépara de bon cœur du CPE et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il espérait trouver son ancienne prof d'histoire. Il aurait tant voulu lui parler, la remercier de lui avoir appris à aimer l'histoire. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas là et Daniel décida de refaire le tour du bâtiment plus tard. Il sortit dans la cour et se promena parmi les élèves. Les jeunes filles le regardaient, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Depuis Sha'ré, il n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse et replonger dans une relation ne le tentait guère pour le moment et s'il devait replonger ce ne serait certainement pas avec une jeune tout juste sortit du lycée. La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se mirent en rang. Ils entrèrent classe par classe dans le bâtiment.

Daniel sortit de l'établissement et se promena le long de la rivière. Il se demandait ce que faisaient ses amis. Teal'c devait entraîner des nouvelles recrues, Jack devait pêcher, Sam profiter pour une fois de ses vacances et Lana, Lana il ne la connaissait pas encore assez pour le savoir. Après deux heures marche, Daniel retourna au collège. C'était la récréation. Les élèves marchaient par groupe dans la cour. En voulant se rendre chez le directeur, Daniel reconnut son ancienne prof. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du CPE. Sans réfléchir, il courut et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'appela.

-Madame Grossmund !

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et dévisagea la personne l'ayant appelé. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard.

-Bonjour, je suis un de vos anciens élèves, Daniel Jackson.

-Daniel, Daniel……Mais oui, suis-je bête Daniel Jackson. Comment aurais-je pu vous oublier. Vous étiez mon meilleur élève. Ca fait longtemps que devenez-vous ?

-Oui, ça fait 20 ans. Je suis linguiste et archéologue.

-Vous avez réussi, je suis fière de vous.

-Merci. Je suis venu ici pour vous remercier de m'avoir donné la passion de l'Histoire.

-Je suis flattée. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit où vous travaillez.

-Je travaille pour l'US air force.

Le regard de la prof changea et se fit plus sombre presque menaçant.

-L'armée ! Vous ne valez donc pas mieux que les autres.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, murmurant au passage quelques mots :

-Ils avaient raison et pourtant je ne voulais pas le croire. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

Daniel était étonné par la réaction de sa prof. Jamais elle n'avait montré un tel dégoût pour l'armée. Il fit demi-tour pour regagner son domicile. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il s'apprêta à franchir la ligne séparant la cour du collège de celle de l'école primaire quand une jeune fille lui tapota l'épaule.

-Monsieur, je peux vous parler ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous ai vu parler avec ma prof d'histoire. Vous sembliez déçu.

-Oui, elle a beaucoup changé.

-C'est vrai, l'année dernière, elle était pleine de vie et depuis la rentrée, elle est désagréable à croire que la vie ne l'intéresse plus.

-C'est triste, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Depuis le début de l'année, depuis son changement, d'étranges phénomènes se produisent la nuit. Ma mère ne veut pas me croire, je ne peux plus le garder pour moi…

La cloche retentit. La jeune fille se retourna et dit :

-Rendez-vous à 17 heures devant la mairie.

Elle courut se mettre en rang. Daniel restait sur place. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pour se remettre les idées en place, il alla boire un café dans un restaurant du village. Dans sa tête, de multiples pensées se bousculaient.

-D'étranges phénomènes ? Non, elle veut juste se rendre intéressante. Et puis… Non Daniel arrête de voir le mal partout. Elle a changé c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire…

Au bout de cinq tasses de café, il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait se rendre devant la mairie.

-Mais quand même, on ne change pas autant en trois mois. À moins que… Et puis zut ! J'irai et on verra bien.

Daniel sortit du restaurant après avoir payé ses cafés. Il erra dans les rues du village, préoccupé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Il erra pendant près de trois heures. Il se retrouva aux abords des terrains de tennis. Il y avait un match. Daniel y assista. Il était presque seize heure quand il reprit le chemin du collège. Plus qu'une heure avant de revoir cette jeune fille, et il n'était plus sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Dix-sept heure. Daniel était devant la mairie. Il attendait la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait pas. Etait-ce un canular, un piège ou un moyen de rendre jaloux un hypothétique petit copain ? Il ne le savait pas, mais décida d'attendre encore un peu. Sa patience fut récompensée. La jeune personne s'avançait, regardant de tant à autres derrière son dos. Visiblement elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout et Daniel l'était encore moins.

-Vous êtes venu ! Merci !

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient de reconnaissance.

-Ne restons pas là, je ne veux pas que ma prof nous voie.

-Pourquoi ? Elle a quelque chose à voir… Non attendez une minute, j'aimerais bien savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur.

-Marie Schmitt, 15 ans élève en classe de 3ième. Et vous ?

-Daniel Jackson.

-Je ne veux pas que ma mère ou la prof nous voie. Si jamais ça arrive, elles vont me redire pour la millième fois que j'ai imaginé tout ce dont je vais vous parler.

-Je veux bien. Le seul endroit dans Issenheim où nous pouvons être tranquilles c'est le cimetière.

-Vous connaissez bien le village ! Bon allons-y.

Daniel et Marie marchèrent en silence jusqu'au cimetière. Une fois dans l'enceinte de ce lieu sacré, ils s'assirent sur un banc.

-Bon nous sommes seuls.

-J'ai surpris un jour une discussion entre madame Grossmund et le frère Bergmeyer. Elle disait que sa petite fille avait disparu de sa chambre en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction et les volets mécaniques étaient baissés.

-Oui et alors…

-C'était le jour de la rentrée et elle semblait normale. Le lendemain, elle avait changé. On dirait que l'histoire ne l'intéresse plus.

-C'est la disparition de sa petite fille qui l'a bouleversée. C'est tout à fait normal.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Dans ses yeux, il y a de temps à autre une lueur étrange qui me fait peur.

-Mais…

-Attendez ! Le plus intéressant arrivent. Madame Grossmund habite à deux cents mètres du terrain de foot de l'école, dans le même quartier que moi…

-Et alors…

-Vous allez me laisser parler.

-…

-Bon, le soir une étrange lueur blanche, du genre faisceau lumineux apparaît dans son jardin. La prof entre dedans et ça disparaît. Deux heures plus tard le même phénomène se reproduit. Je me demande ce que c'est.

-Vos parents ne disent rien.

-Selon eux c'est dû à la couche d'ozone. Et ils ne veulent plus que je leur en parle. Mes amis ne veulent rien savoir.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici et en vous voyant quelque chose m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Venez voir ce phénomène avec moi.

-Non, j'ai…

-S'il vous plaît !

-Soit. Rendez-vous sur le terrain de sport à 22 heures.

-Ok, je serai là.

Ils se séparèrent. Marie rentra directement chez elle. Mais Daniel refusait de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un rayon de télé transport ? C'était impossible. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Pourquoi ses vacances sont-elles toujours gâchées ? Malgré cela, il retourna chez lui et tourna en rond dans le salon.

-Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je appeler le général pour que SG1 me rejoint ? Dois-je attendre d'avoir vu ce phénomène ? Je ne sais pas. Si je les fais venir et qu'il n'y a rien le colonel va m'en vouloir à mort… Et puis, je vais attendre.

Rasséréner, Daniel sortit un livre de sa valise et se mit à le lire. C'était un livre passionnant en cinq volumes sur la vie de Ramsès. Daniel avait fait la connaissance de son auteur lors d'une conférence sur les mœurs des pharaons. Sa lecture le passionnait tellement qu'il en oublia l'heure. Quand il sortit la tête de son livre, il était près de vingt heures. Plus que deux heures avant la rencontre du troisième type. Il profita de ce délai pour prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements propres. Une fois bien propre, Daniel alla manger quelque chose dans le restaurant en face du collège.

Vingt-deux heures, Daniel était sur le terrain de foot. Il se fit rapidement rejoindre par Marie Schmitt. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir trop couru.

-Vous avez tenu parole, merci.

-J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour rien.

-Je vous jure que non.

-Bon, allons nous cacher avant de nous faire repérer. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être accusé de détournement de mineur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, de là d'où j viens je risquerai une peine de prison très lourde et je me ferai renvoyer. D'ailleurs en France c'est pareil et je n'ai aucune envie mais vraiment aucune envie d'avoir à faire à la justice. D'autant plus que…

-Chut ! Elle sort.

Madame Grossmund ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre et sortit dans le jardin. Elle leva les bras au ciel et resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle les abaissa et un rayon d'un blanc aveuglant la frappa de plein fouet. Quand il disparut, la prof n'était plus là.

Daniel n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de se faire téléporter. Marie avait donc raison. Il fallait qu'il appelle le SGC de toute urgence. Il fit mine de vouloir s'en aller, mais la jeune fille le retint.

-Attendez qu'elle revienne, peut-être que vous me croirez.

-Bon.

Une heure plus tard, le même rayon refit son apparition, laissant apparaître une madame Grossmund désespérée. Elle rentra chez elle et ferma e volet roulant protégeant la porte vitrée.

Daniel décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prévenir le général. Mais sans compter sur la collégienne qui de peur s'était blottie dans ses bras.

-Voulez-vous me lâcher ?

-J'ai peur. De plus près c'est encore plus effrayant que de ma chambre. Vous me croyez quand je vous dis qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici.

-Oui, je vous crois. J'ai une amie qui est astrophysicienne. Je vais lui demander de venir pour qu'elle vous explique ce phénomène. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de rentrer.

-Oui, j'y vais.

Marie partit en courrant. Daniel repartit en marchant vers le collège. Il était soucieux. Qui pouvait bien téléporter une prof d'histoire ? les Asgards ou les Goa'ulds ? Il fallait trouver rapidement la solution.

De retour dans son salon, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro du SGC. Après deux sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.

-Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

-Ici Daniel Jackson, je dois parler d'urgence au général Hammond.

-Un instant, je vous prie. Je vais voir s'il peut prendre votre appel….

-…

-Vous êtes encore là docteur Jackson ?

-Oui.

-Je vous passe le général.

-…

-Général Hammond, j'écoute.

-Général, ici le docteur Jackson. Nous avons un gros problème.

-De quel ordre ?

-Une jeune fille du village où je suis a vu plusieurs fois un rayon de téléportation de type Goa'uld ou Asgards. J'ai été témoin du phénomène.

-Oui…

-Une personne du village est téléportée par ce rayon et réapparaît une heure plus tard. J'aimerais que vous contactiez SG1 et que vous leur demandez de me rejoindre de toute urgence au collège Champagnat à Issenheim.

-Où ?

-À Issenheim en Alsace. C'est en France.

-Je m'en charge. Ils arriveront dans 48 heures au plus tard.

-Merci.

Quelques peu rassuré, Daniel se dévêtit et enfila son pyjama, direction le lit. Son sommeil fut agité. Il rêva de Sha'ré et la revoyait mourir, un rictus malveillant sur les lèvres. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était couvert de sueur.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Daniel sortit. Il retourna sur le terrain de foot pour faire un pré repérage de l'endroit. Il s'approcha du grillage et eut une bonne vision du jardin de la prof. Un cercle en pierre était posé sur la pelouse. À cet endroit, l'herbe était jaune. Daniel resta toute la matinée devant ce grillage, assis sur une souche à dessiner et à écrire dans un de ses cahiers. Après avoir mangé, il sortit du collège et se dirigea vers le quartier Ostein pour voir de près la maison de la prof. En chemin, il croisa Marie Schmitt avec un groupe d'amies. Daniel ne voulait pas lui parler, pas avant de savoir ce qui se passait. Malheureusement la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Quand elle le vit, elle se précipita sur lui. Daniel n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

-Daniel, je tiens à te remercier pour la soirée de hier.

-Mademoiselle Schmitt, je tiens à vous dire que la personne dont je vous ai parlé va bientôt arriver.

-Mais chéri…

-Veuillez arrêter ! Je suis marié ! ( en lui-même : me voilà de nouveau entrain de mentir.)

-(À voix basse) s'il vous plaît, mes amies croient que nous sommes ensemble.

-Je ne joue pas à ce jeu !

Daniel voulut s'écarter, mais Marie ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Daniel se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna à grands pas, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille plutôt contente d'elle-même

Il décida de rentrer au collège. De retour, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et appela la base. Malheureusement, la ligne était occupée. Alors, il alluma la petite télévision. Il zappa et comme il n'y avait aucun programme le distrayant, il l'éteignit. Il alla dans sa chambre, se coucha et lut. Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux et plusieurs personnes chuchotaient.

-La belle au bois dormant daignera-t-elle rejoindre le royaume des vivants ?

-Jack ?

-Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? le prince charmant ?

Daniel se leva et passa un peignoir. Sam, Jack et Teal'c étaient dans sa chambre.

-Vous avez fait vite.

-Quand on a besoin de super Jack, je suis toujours partant.

-Désolé d'avoir gâché vos vacances.

-Ne vous excusez pas Daniel, mon séjour à Miami était une catastrophe. J'étais contente d'avoir une excuse pour partir. D'ailleurs le colonel était de retour bien avant nous.

-Les poissons ont refusé de mordre, je vais aller me faire rembourser cette mouche.

-Teal'c vous ne m'en voulez pas de trop ?

-Non.

-Laissez-moi le temps de m'habiller et je vais vous montrer le lieu en question.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, SG1 était sur le terrain de foot, à quelques centimètres du grillage. Daniel leur montra la maison et insista sur le cercle d'herbe jaunie. Sam sortit de son sac à dos plusieurs petits appareils et commença à faire des mesures.

-Le site ne produit aucune radiation.

-Elle fait peut-être des grillades à cet endroit ?

-Colonel !

-Ben quoi, j'ai le même dispositif près de mon chalet. Daniel vous savez depuis quand ce phénomène se produit ?

-D'après la jeune fille, les choses ont commencé au mois de septembre après la disparition de sa petite fille.

-L'enfant a peut-être été enlevé par ce que vous appelez un pervers.

-Je ne crois pas Teal'c, la maison était verrouillée et il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction. Je pense à un Goa'uld.

-On peut rajouter le chantage aux tares de ses bestioles. Bon sang quand allons-nous en finir ?

-Daniel j'aimerais parler à cette jeune fille.

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle sache la vérité. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à quelque chose pour que nous passions inaperçu.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer.

Une heure plus tard, SG1 moins Teal'c était devant la maison de Marie Schmitt. Daniel sonna et la jeune fille en question ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour, Marie, mon amie veut te parler. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

-Oui !

Elle les guida vers le salon et leur apporta des sodas.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

-Avant tout je me présente : Samantha Carter, astrophysicienne et spécialiste en phénomènes étranges. Et voici mon mari, Jack. ( En disant cela, Sam se sentit rougir, le fait que le colonel lui tenait la main n'arrangeait rien).

-Daniel avait raison. Il vous a raconté ?

-Oui mais j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche.

-Soit. Tout a commencé après la disparition de la petite fille de ma prof.

-L'a-t-on retrouvé ?

-Malheureusement non. Dès le lendemain de la disparition, ce phénomène a commencé. Un rayon frappe l'endroit où la prof faisait ses grillades, l'empotant et la ramenant une heure plus tard.

-Des grillades, je te l'avais bien dit !

-"Chéri", s'il te plaît arrête de plaisanter !

-Laissez le ce n'est pas grave. Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je penche pour un phénomène de fragmentation de la lumière, le spectre se dissolvant pour ne laisser visible qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Ce phénomène se produit tous les 200 ans quand les planètes du systèmes solaires sont en parfait alignement.

-Et pour ma prof ?

-Pour cela il faut que je fasse encore quelque recherche.

-Vous avez dit à Daniel que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, vous pouvez expliquer ?

-Oui, par moments quand elle est submergée par ses sentiments, ses yeux prennent un éclat blanchâtre.

-Mon dieu !

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cela avait échappé à Sam, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Heureusement son « mari » était là pour rattraper le coup.

-Votre prof souffre d'un empoisonnement au fer. Son état semble être critique. Même si elle se faisait suivre, plus rien ne peut la sauver.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Oui, je crois que nous allons vous laisser. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Sam, Jack et Daniel prirent congé de la jeune fille. Ils sortirent et virent la jeune fille essuyée ses yeux. Elle semblait bouleversée par la nouvelle.

-Colonel, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des connaissances médicales. Vous m'avez étonnée.

-Votre mari a plein de tour dans son sac. Quand je ne regarde pas les Feux de l'Amour, je regarde Urgences. À propos, Daniel, vous allez nous payer cette petite comédie.

-Quoi ? pourquoi ? Je pensais que cela allait vous plaire. Et ça vous a plu ne me dîtes pas le contraire.

-…

-Je le savais.

Ils retournèrent au collège et montèrent dans la chambre de Daniel. Teal'c était par terre et faisait des pompes. Sam s'assit au bureau, sortit son ordinateur portable et entra des chiffres dans son tableur préféré. Le colonel était couché sur le lit et fixait le plafond tandis que Daniel feuilletait ses cahiers. Tous attendaient que Teal'c se joignent à eux pour mettre au point un plan de bataille.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Teal'c arrêta de faire du sport. Il était un peu étonné de voir ses amis déjà de retour.

-Qu'avez-vous appris ?

-Rien à part que le rayon est sûrement d'origine goa'uld et qu'une personne a été infectée.

-Vous avez des armes ?

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Le pire s'était les zats. J'ai fait croire au douanier que s'était des sèche cheveux. Le plus étonnant fut qu'il m'a cru.

-Il nous faudrait un plan. Daniel le rayon ?

-Quoi ?

-Combien de fois par semaine ?

-Tous les soirs, malheureusement.

-Bon quelqu'un a une idée au sujet du Goa'uld ?

-Je pense qu'il n' a eu le choix à cause de son hôte.

-Oui mais de là à enlever un enfant et de prendre la grand-mère pour hôte. Je sais pas.

-Daniel y-a-t-il des problèmes pour accéder au terrain de foot la nuit ?

-Non !

-O'Neill le seul moyen d'entrer dans le vaisseau ce sont les anneaux.

-Colonel, j'ai un petit virus que je pourrai téléchargé dans le vaisseau. Il activera le processus d'autodestruction.

-Teal'c vous êtes prêts à couvrir nous couvrir.

-Bien sûr !

-Récapitulons : on s'introduit sur le terrain de foot, on attend que le Goa'uld monte à bord, on le suit, on télécharge le virus et on s'en va. Le tout le plus discrètement possible. Et si on tombe sur des jaffas on les neutralise. Quelqu'un a quelque chose a ajouté ?

-Non !

-Nous attaquons ce soir. Carter prête à faire exploser le vaisseau.

-Affirmatif !

-Vous avez quartiers libres jusqu'à ce soir 20 heures.

Le colonel sortit visiter le village avec son major et Daniel. Teal'c avait décidé de rester dans la chambre pour éviter les questions. Daniel avait décidé de leur faire voir tout le village. Ils virent la mairie, l'église, le couvent, le terrain de foot et les terrains de tennis. Pour terminer en beauté, Daniel leur proposa une promenade le long de la rivière. Ils marchaient le long de la Lauch, essayant de penser à leur vie avant la découverte de la Porte, quand soudain Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Daniel s'arrêta et les regarda avec un air béat. Puis il comprit. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sam s'arracha des bras de son colonel et lui fit face.

-Colonel avez-vous encore toute votre tête ?

-Bien sûr, mais ici ne sommes-nous pas mari et femme ?

-Oui, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, je profite de ma femme. J'espère ne pas vous avoir dégoûtée.

-Non.

-J'allais oublier un détail, mademoiselle Schmitt est passée à côté de nous. Il fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Jack reprit sa marche, se maudissant d'avoir fait cette dernière réflexion. Sam et Daniel le suivirent à distance. Pour le major, ce baiser d'abord béni, prit un goût amer. Mais elle se jura de ne plus y faire allusion.

À leur retour dans la chambre, l'ambiance était électrique. Sam alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et le colonel se jeta sur le canapé pour lire les nouvelles aventures de spider man. Teal'c prit Daniel à part.

-Daniel Jackson que se passe-t-il ?

-Jack a embrassé Sam.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui mais il a aussitôt ajouté que c'était pour la mission et pas de son plein gré.

Teal'c leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Ce qui lui valut un flot d'information.

-J'ai fait croire qu'ils étaient mariés. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été cruel dans sa remarque et…

-La loi de non-fraternisation, ça vous dit quelque chose Daniel ?

-Oui Jack, mais…

-Y a pas de mais, reposez vous, on a un Goa'uld à éliminer ce soir.

Jack se replongea dans sa BD et ne dit plus un mot.

À 20 heures, tous les quatre allèrent manger au restaurant. Daniel leur fit découvrir les tartes flambées. Une fois le repas fini, ils retournèrent dans la maison pour que Sam puisse récupérer son portable. Puis, ensemble, ils marchèrent vers le terrain de sport. Il était 21h30. Il leur restait une demi-heure pour trouver comment s'introduire dans le vaisseau. Mais avant tout, il fallait entrer dans le jardin de madame Grossmund. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une solution : ils escaladèrent le grillage et se cachèrent derrière les buissons.

-Jack comment allons-nous entrer dans le vaisseau ?

-On se jette sur ce serpent et l'on est téléporté en même temps qu'elle.

-Mon colonel, nous risquons fort de nous retrouver en morceau si nous ne respectons pas un timing précis à la milliseconde prêt.

-Vous avez peut-être une meilleure idée Carter ?

-Peut-être. Pour le Prométhée, j'ai mis au point un programme permettant d'utiliser les anneaux de transfert. Il est basé sur le tableau de commande utilisé par les Goa'ulds. Il y a fort peu de chance qu'il fonctionne, mais on peut toujours essayer.

-O'Neill !

-Oui Teal'c ?

-Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un tableau de contrôle dans le jardin. Se faire transférer à partir du vaisseau est trop dangereux.

-Teal'c a raison. Je vais voir si je le trouve. Il nous reste 20 minutes.

-Soyez prudent Daniel !

Daniel sortit de leur cachette et se mit à examiner tout ce qui était susceptible de cacher un tableau de commande. Comme il y avait peu de choses solides, il en eut vite fait le tour. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux arbres peu nombreux eux aussi. Mais rien, le néant. Dépité, il regagna les buissons. Jack lui adressa un regard désapprobateur voulant dire que Carter allait comme d'habitude les sortir de là.

22 heures. La prof sortit de chez elle et s'approcha du rond de pierre. Elle marcha sur deux blocs et entra dans le cercle. Elle leva les bras et quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut. Jack, après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, fit signe à son équipe de sortir de leur cachette. Carter examina les pierres et Teal'c les environs. Le colonel regardait le ciel et Daniel sortit un cahier de son sac pour faire un schéma du rond de pierre. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Jack, j'ai une idée pour entrer dans le vaisseau ?

-Ah oui, je peux savoir laquelle ?

-Refaisons simplement les mêmes gestes qu'elle et nous verrons bien ce qui va se passer.

-Le concept du miroir, Daniel vous avez une idée excellente. Colonel tentons le coup.

-Soit Carter, Teal'c marchez sur les pierres et levez les bras.

Teal'c exécuta les ordres et un rayon vint aussitôt les faire disparaître et réapparaître dans un vaisseau. Contrairement aux autres vaisseaux goa'uld, celui n'était pas recouvert de symbole égyptiens en or. L'intérieur était rose. Tout était rose du sol au plafond. Il n'y avait pas de symboles égyptiens, les murs étaient lisses et roses.

SG1, conduit par Teal'c se dirigea vers la salle des machines. L'ordinateur central s'y trouvait et le virus devait être téléchargé à l'intérieur. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Daniel était gagné par l'angoisse.

-Si nous tombons sur des jaffas qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Leur botter les fesses !

-Et ainsi nous allons en ameuter d'autres…

-Arrëtez d'être pessimiste Daniel, tout va bien se passer.

-J'espère que vous avez raison Jack. ( À voix basse) Oui je l'espère.

Étrangement, ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans la salle des machines. Carter sortit son portable et le connecta à l'ordinateur central du vaisseau. Elle lança le téléchargement du virus et surveillait sa progression. Teal'c et Jack montaient la garde et Daniel était dans le couloir entrain de prendre des notes.

Après avoir pris ses notes, il rentra dans la salle. Et ce fut à ce moment là que les jaffas surgirent, les braquant avec leur lance. SG1 n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Ils furent directement menés dans la salle de contrôle. Une femme leur tournait le dos. Elle portait une longue robe rose, similaire aux toges grecques. Quand elle se retourna, Daniel, bien que préparé à cette éventualité, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. Le Goa'uld n'était d'autre que madame Grossmund. D'un geste, elle congédia ses jaffas, seul son prima fut autorisé à rester.

-Je vous attendais. Vous n'êtes pas très discrets.

-Ah bon ! Et vous croyez être le plus malin d'entre nous ?

-Colonel Jack O'Neill et son équipe, vos têtes sont mises à prix par les grands-maîtres.

-On le sait. C'est pas nouveau, vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous dire.

-Silence insolent ! Tu parles à Aphrodite, grande déesse de la beauté.

-Madame Grossmund, que vous est-il arrivé ? par pitié répondez-moi ! c'est moi Daniel Jackson.

-Daniel taisez-vous, ça ne sert à rien.

Malgré les recommandations du colonel O'Neill, Daniel s'avança et planta son regard dans celui de son ancienne professeur.

-S'il vous plaît dîtes-moi ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du Goa'uld.

-Daniel, il faut que vous partiez. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je suis l'hôte de cette abomination, elle a tué ma petite-fille car elle était plus belle que son hôte. En fait c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

-Vous quoi ?

-Ça vous étonne Daniel ! Elle est possédée par un Goa'uld.

Le prima voyant que sa maîtresse avait un instant de faiblesse appela les autres jaffas. Ils emmenèrent SG1 et les jetèrent dans une cellule.

-Je ne voudrai pas vous alarmer, mais si mon portable n'a pas été découvert, nous avons intérêt à sortir de là dans l'heure qui suit.

-Carter ?

-Le téléchargement doit être fini. Le virus détruira le vaisseau dans une heure. Vu le peu de temps que j'avais, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux.

-Teal'c pourquoi a-t-elle pu s'exprimer par elle-même ?

-Le Goa'uld ne doit pas être dominant. Elle réussit à prendre le contrôle, mais cela lui demande un effort surhumain. En plus c'est Aphrodite. Ce n'est pas un Goa'uld foncièrement mauvais.

-Ah bon ?

-D'après une légende jaffa, elle n'a jamais opprimé un peuple. Son seul but est d'éliminer toutes les personnes plus belles qu'elle. Elle n'utilise pas de sarcophages car elle pense qu'ils altèrent la beauté. Par contre elle laisse une certaine liberté à ses hôtes. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas sa place chez les Goa'uld et encore moi chez les Tok'ras.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir choisi une vieille prof ?

-L'urgence de trouver un autre hôte.

-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faudrait qu'on sorte de là si on ne veut pas être réduit en confetti.

Jack simula une crise cardiaque pour attirer les gardes. Malheureusement, il aurait pu mourir devant eux car les gardes ne daignèrent pas bouger le petit doigt. Sam tenta aussi de les attirer, mais rien n'y fit. Ces gardes semblaient être des durs à cuire. Résignés, les membres de SG1 s'assirent pour réfléchir. Il leur fallait une idée et vite.

Le compte à rebours avançait inexorablement. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la destruction du vaisseau. Cela semblait être la fin pour SG1 alors Jack s'approcha de Carter et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre promenade.

-…

-Carter vous ne dîtes rien.

Sam ne dit pas un mot, mais se serra contre Jack qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Teal'c était debout près de la porte de la cellule. Il fut le premier à voir le Goa'uld s'approcher d'eux et à l'entendre donner des ordres à ses jaffas.

-Ouvrez leur cellule, je les emmène.

-Bien maîtresse.

Les deux gardes ouvrirent la cellule et menottèrent les prisonniers.

-Ils sont à vous maîtresse.

Les jaffas s'éloignèrent laissant le passage à SG1 précédé de la Goa'uld. Elle les mena droit dans la salle des anneaux de transport et les détachèrent.

-Je sais que le vaisseau va exploser. Je sais qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous n'aimez pas le parasite en moi. Je sais également que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi j'ai tué ma petite fille et pourquoi suis-je possédée ?

-Nous avons la réponse à la première question.

-Le Goa'uld était à la chasse aux beautés. Elle a détecté ma petite fille, mais elle n'avait que trois mois, alors elle l'a tuée et m'a pris moi en tant qu'hôte jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve mieux.

-Madame…

-Laisse-moi finir Daniel ! J'ai repris le contrôle de mon esprit pour peu de temps. Je sais que le vaisseau va exploser. Partez ! Dépêchez-vous !

-Je ne partirai pas sans vous !

-Daniel il le faut. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour me sauver. Adieu !

Tous les membres de SG1 entrèrent dans le cercle gravé dans le sol. Tous ? Non, il manquait Daniel. Teal'c sortit du cercle et prit Daniel sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Madame Grossmund activa le transfert et ils disparurent.

SG1 réapparut dans le jardin de madame Grossmund. Ils regardèrent tous vers le ciel et assistèrent au lent ballet des débris du vaisseau. Daniel s'agenouilla sur le sol et pleurait.

-Tout comme Sha'ré, je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

-Daniel arrêtez de vous en vouloir. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'un Goa'uld narcissique allait tuer un hôte potentiel parce que trop jeune et qu'en désespoir de cause il se rabatte sur votre prof. Maintenant venez ! il est grand temps d'aller nous reposer.

Ils sortirent de la propriété comme ils y étaient entrés et se rendirent dans la maison du concierge pour leur première et dernière nuit en Alsace.

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Daniel partit comme un voleur, il ne dit au revoir à personne. Le long vol vers les Etats-Unis le dérida quelque peu quand une hôtesse de l'air tenta de séduire Teal'c. Ce qui valut au pauvre jaffa quelque remarque de la part du colonel.

-Alors mon petit Teal'c, vous avez vraiment bon goût, elle est mignonne cette jeune femme.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion O'Neill.

-Hé Casanova vous voulez pas me donner des conseil ?

-O'Neill vous parlez à qui ?

-Daniel pitié !

-Teal'c je vous expliquerais tout à notre retour à la base.

15 heures plus tard, ils posèrent leurs bagages dans leur quartier et chacun alla prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre du voyage.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent convoqués dans la salle de briefing. Il y virent Lana la jambe dans le plâtre.

-McEnzie que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Rien de grave colonel, juste une chute de cheval. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue. Le général ne vous avait rien dit parce que je le lui avais demandé.

Le général choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, le vaisseau a volé en éclat.

-Merci général.

-Docteur Jackson qu'avez-vous ?

-Le Goa'uld était une de mes anciens professeurs. Elle a réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et nous a aidé à nous enfuir. Maintenant elle est morte tout comme ma femme.

-Je comprends. Je n'insisterai pas…Major, j'ai une question à vous poser.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi l'armée française n'a pas repéré le vaisseau ?

-Franchement général, je l'ignore. Je suppose qu'elle l'a rendu invisible et indétectable. C'est la seule solution que je conçois pour l'instant. Mon général, l'avions-nous repérer ?

-Malheureusement non. Si ça avait été le cas, cette tragédie n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu. Pas d'autres questions, commentaires ?

-…

-Rompez !

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Teal'c retourna dans ses quartiers, Sam rejoignit son laboratoire et Jack se rendit dans la salle de sport. Daniel, cependant, était resté dans la salle de briefing. Il était allé s'asseoir sur un canapé et fixait la Porte des Etoiles. Lana n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce. Elle décida de tenir compagnie au docteur Jackson. Quand elle s'assit à ses côtés, elle se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se mit à pleurer…

To be continued…


	3. Dîner et conséquence

Résumé :  un dîner à la Maison-Blanche lourd de conséquences

Rating : K+

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM (j'aurais pas les moyens de payer ses acteurs ), par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction (quel dommage pour mon petit porte-monnaie ! ). Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note : C'est la suite du renouveau de SG1 et de vacances.

Si vous voulez utiliser le personnage de Lana McEnzie, prière de me demander l'autorisation. Merci !

Un petit commentaire, SVP. ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je tiens à remercier Craby pour ses commentaires.

Publiées précédemment sur d'autres sites sous le pseudo "caro"

BONNE LECTURE

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

What happened before in Stargate SG1 :

Le renouveau de SG1 : SG1 accueille un nouveau membre : la nièce du général. Quand SG1 sera fait prisonnier, elle réussira à s'échapper et à revenir les sauver grâce à l'aide d'une personne revenue d'un long voyage.

Vacances : après la mort de Kali, SG1 part en vacances. Comme d'habitude rien se passe comme prévu. Et voici que Sam, Jack et Teal'c doivent aider Daniel à venir à bout d'un Goa'uld.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cheyenne Mountain, deux mois après la fin d'Aphrodite.

L'ambiance au SGC était relativement tendue. Le général avait reçu un coup de fil de la Maison-Blanche et les rumeurs allaient bon train dans les couloirs de la base. Certains pensaient qu'elle allait être fermée et d'autres que quelqu'un d'autre allait diriger les opérations. Quand SG1 revint de mission, le général les fit venir immédiatement dans son bureau.

-Bienvenue sur Terre SG1 ! comment s'est déroulée votre mission sur P5N145 ?

-Tout s'est bien passé mon général. La planète pourrait nous servir pour implanter une autre base dans l'espace.

-Qu'en pensez-vous major ?

-Et bien, il n'y a pas de naquadah ou naquadriah. Ceci nous place théoriquement à l'abri des Goa'ulds.

-Docteur Jackson et McEnzie ?

-La planète est déserte. Cependant il y a des traces de civilisations : bâtiments, routes…

-Comme l'a dit ma consœur la planète est déserte. Les bâtiments doivent être abandonnés depuis plusieurs siècles. Les habitants devaient un niveau technologique identique au nôtre. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on l'utilise comme base.

-Bon, j'attends vos rapports demain dans mon bureau.

Le colonel se leva de son siège, mais le général lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

-Je n'avais pas fini.

-Désolé, continuez.

-Le président m'a appelé pendant votre mission. Nous sommes invités à un grand dîner à la Maison Blanche avec les responsables du programme Stargate. Teal'c vous êtes également convié.

-C'est un grand honneur pour moi général Hammond. J'accepte l'invitation.

-Un avion privé nous attendra demain à l'aéroport à 17 heures tapantes. Rompez !

Tous se levèrent. Teal'c et Jack se rendirent dans la salle de sport. Sam se rendit dans ses quartiers pour chercher son uniformes et le porter au pressing de la base. Daniel se rendit dans son bureau, imité par Lana.

Sam sortit de ses quartiers son uniformes sur les bras. Pour se rendre au pressing, elle passa devant le bureau des docteurs Jackson et McEnzie. Tout était calme. D'habitude ils se disputaient pour savoir qui avait raison au sujet du sens d'un mot, mais là rien. Ne se posant pas de question, elle continua son chemin et arriva au niveau le plus élevé de la base, le niveau 1, renfermant l'administration et le pressing. Elle entra en ce lieu et dut attendre un bonne dizaine de minutes que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'elle.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous major Carter ?

-Me nettoyer mon uniforme s'il vous plaît.

-Pour quand vous le faut-il ?

-Demain en début d'après-midi.

-Impossible, major. Nous avons trop de travail. Vous l'aurez pour la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien.

-Négatif, j'en ai besoin demain pour un dîner à la Maison Blanche. Si vous ne me donnez pas satisfaction, sachez que le général Hammond en entendra parler. Faîtes-moi confiance.

-Vous avez dit demain. A 13 heure ?

-Parfait.

Sam fit le chemin inverse et cette fois-ci, elle entendit une forte dispute dans le bureau des deux archéologues. Curieuse de nature, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte.

-Je vais demander au général de vous changer de bureau !

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire un coup pareil Daniel !

-C'est vrai vous êtes la nièce du général, j'oubliai. En plus vous avez été pistonnée.

-Et alors ! C'est pas votre problème. Mais au fait qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ?

-…

-Répondez ? Vous n'avez rien à dire ?

-Oh que si : vous travaillez mal, et vous n'avez aucun sens du rangement !

-Elle est bien bonne celle là ! quand j'ai récupéré votre bureau, c'était un vrai chaos. Quant à mon travail, j'ai autant de diplôme que vous. Alors la vraie raison !

-Je vous l'ai donné !

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! je sais pourquoi vous avez changé d'attitude envers moi…

-Alors ne me faîtes pas attendre, je vous écoute !

-Je vous ai vu pleurer et je vous ai offert mon épaule. Et maintenant vous avez honte, honte d'avoir montré vos sentiments et vous me le faîtes payer en vous montrant désagréables. J'en ai donc…

-Stop ! J'en ai assez entendu. Je sors, j'espère que vous aurez le bon sens de quitter cette pièce avant mon retour.

Daniel se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte. Sam eut juste le temps de se cacher dans un couloir adjacent. Il sortit en trombe du bureau et claqua la porte. Sam attendit quelques secondes et entrouvrit à nouveau la porte : Lana était assise au bureau, la tête entre ses mains et elle pleurait. Sam ne comprenait pas la réaction de Daniel, jamais il ne s'était montrer aussi violent verbalement. Se sentant concernée, elle entra dans le bureau pour réconforter Lana.

-( tout doucement) Lana, c'est moi Sam.

-Allez vous en, laissez moi toute seule.

-Non, j'ai tout entendu.

-Laissez-moi !

-D'accord, je n'insiste pas. Si vous voulez me parler n'hésitez surtout pas.

Sam sortit du bureau et regagna son laboratoire. Elle voulait absolument terminer la mise à jour du système de défense de la base. Pendant ce temps, Daniel rejoignit Jack et Teal'c dans la salle de sport. Il décida de s'entraîner à la boxe pour se calmer et sous le regard ébahi du colonel et du Jaffa il tapa violement dans un sac de sable.

Le lendemain matin

Tout était calme dans la base. Non pas tout, le général Hammond tentait tant bien que mal de discuter avec le président.

-Bien entendu monsieur, je comprends, mais le sénateur Kinsey est opposé au projet et…

_-Vous remettez en cause mon jugement général ?_

-Non, monsieur, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester en comité réduit, pour Teal'c.

_-Allons, il est parmi vous depuis plus de 6 ans. Et je l'ai déjà prévenu, il viendra. _

-Bien, monsieur, nous serons là.

_-J'y compte bien. Et encore un détail, j'espère que le colonel O'Neill ne fera pas d'esclandre._ _Au revoir._

Le général raccrocha et se gratta le crâne, signe d'une intense perplexité.

-Kinsey vient et Jack ne peut pas le supporter. Le major Carter ne posera pas de problème, Teal'c serait enclin à le démembrer vivant et les docteurs Jackson et McEnzie sont en froid. Je sens que cette soirée va être réussi… ( Faisant les cent pas) Bon je ne dirai rien à Jack, il serait bien capable de ne pas venir s'il était au courant.

Ayant pris sa décision et doutant encore du bien fondé de cette dernière, le général se rendit dans les quartiers de sa nièce. Il toqua, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il recommença à plusieurs reprise et toujours rien. Ayant peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, il utilisa son passe partout. Il ouvrit la porte et la vit dormir paisiblement. Ne voulant pas la réveilla, il déposa la housse qu'il avait amenée sur une table et sortit.

Teal'c était debout depuis longtemps déjà. Il venait d'achever sa méditation du matin et se rendait d'un pas alerte au mess pour manger. Il fit la queue et prit du porridge, des œufs et un café. Il mangea tout sauf le porridge. Il était perplexe devant la compacité de cette mixture. Comme il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il prit son bol et partit en direction des cuisines. Dès qu'il vit le cuistot, il lui tendit son bol.

-C'est quoi ?

-Du porridge.

-Qu'y a t il dedans ?

-Des flocons d'avoine et du lait.

-C'est de la nourriture pour chevaux.

-Non !

Le cuisinier était outré. Teal'c, quant à lui sortit du mess. Il ne savait pas comment s'habiller pour la réception à la Maison Blanche. Il alla donc demander conseil à Daniel. Ce dernier était déjà au travail, devant un texte latin.

-Daniel Jackson ?

-Oui Teal'c ?

-Pourriez-vous m'indiquer une tenue vestimentaire appropriée à la réception de ce soir ?

-Que portent les jaffas pour de grandes occasions ?

-Leurs armures ou de longues robes.

-Laissez tomber l'armure et je doute que la toge soit appréciée. Allez emprunter un costume au major Silver. Vous êtes à peu près du même gabarit. Par ailleurs, il sera enchanté vous aider.

-Merci !

Teal'c se rendit donc chez le major en question et lui emprunta un smoking. Puis il se rendit en salle de sport jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Le major Carter était dans son laboratoire, elle n'avait pas fini de rédiger les comptes rendus de ses différentes expériences. Elle voulait absolument les finir avant d'aller à la réception du président. Elle mit une bonne heure avant d'en venir à bout. Puis elle se rendit dans la salle de sport pour faire un peu de musculation. Elle y rencontra Teal'c.

-Bien dormi Teal'c ?

-Un jaffa ne dort jamais major Carter. Et vous ?

-Heu Teal'c, c'était une question banale que nous nous posons mutuellement tous les matin.Pour vous répondre, j'ai très bien dormi. Je viens de finir mes comptes-rendus sur l'électrolyse du naquadah. Maintenant je vais faire quelques tractions et abdominaux, j'ai un peu exagéré sur la forêt noire hier.

Sam fit de la musculation pendant un quart d'heure. Puis elle se rendit dans ses quartiers. L'anniversaire de son frère approchait. La date cerclée de rouge se rapprochait irrémédiablement. Ceci plongea le major dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-elle offrir à son frère ? elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Elle décida donc de chercher une idée de cadeau sur Internet. En surfant à la recherche du cadeau idéal, elle commanda plusieurs livres sur la physique et l'astrophysique et un livre de cuisine. Elle voulait inviter toute son équipe à manger chez elle, et en particulier le colonel O'Neill, bien qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer.

Les heures passaient et elle n'avait toujours pas trouver de cadeau pour son frère. Elle visitait un site sur l'habillement quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

-Oui.

-Major Carter voici votre uniforme, il est 12H50.

-Vous êtes en avance. Non ne repartez pas avec. Je le prends. Mmmm…. Sergent je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Si vous aviez un frère que lui offririez vous pour son anniversaire ?

-Une bouteille de whisky.

-Merci.

Le sergent travaillant pour le maître tailleur de la base prit congé. Sam arrêta son ordinateur après avoir commandé une bouteille de cognac. Elle avait juste le temps d'aller mangé et de commencer une petite expérience sur les nanocytes avant de se préparer pour la réception.

Jack avait fait la grasse matinée. Il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner dans un mess désert. Il était plus de 10H30. D'habitude, il allait prendre ce premier repas de la journée avec les membres de son équipe. Enfin de ce qui restait de son équipe. Daniel et Lana se disputaient sans arrêt, Sam semblait distante et Teal'c pensait encore à la mort de sa femme. En fait il était le seul à être encore dans son état normal. Il avala vite fait sa tasse de café et son croissant et fila s'adonner à son passe temps favori : déambuler dans les couloirs de la base.

Comme par hasard, il passa devant les quartiers de Carter et entendit ce qu'elle disait.

-… que lui offririez vous pour son anniversaire ?

-Une bouteille de whisky.

-Merci.

Jack était bouleversé. Sa Sam avait un ami. Et elle allait lui offrir une bouteille de whisky. Il rebroussa chemin et alla se défouler sur un sac de sable.

Lana venait de se lever. Elle avait entendu son oncle sortir de sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir une housse à vêtement posée sur son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une robe de cocktail avec un petit mot. « pour ma nièce en l'occasion de son anniversaire ». Lana était touchée. Son anniversaire était le lendemain et il lui avait déjà offert son cadeau. Aujourd'hui rien ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur. Après une tasse de thé prise dans sa chambre, elle se rendit dans son bureau. Elle avait encore quelques petite chose à accomplir avant leur départ.

Daniel travaillait. Il écrivait un livre sur les religions polythéistes. Il n'entendit pas Lana entrer. Tout deux continuèrent à travailler dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que Daniel se rende compte de sa présence.

-Lana, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma conduite de ces deux derniers mois.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je regrette de m'être emporté contre vous alors que vous ne vouliez que mon bien. Je sais que je vous ai blessée et que rien ne vous force à me pardonner.

-C'est bien que vous reconnaissiez vos erreurs. Je ne demande qu'à vous pardonner mais j'ai trop souffert de vos remarques et de votre indifférence.

-Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et …

-A quoi cela va-t-il servir ? vous voulez juste faire bonne figure lors de la réception.

-Ce n'est…

-Taisez-vous ! j'ai des choses à finir avant notre départ.

Tous deux se murèrent dans un silence total. Mais Lana n'arrivait plus à ce concentrer sur son travail. « Pourquoi lui ai-je parlé aussi sèchement ? il s'est excusé c'est ce que je voulais… et pourtant je ne suis pas satisfaite » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne travaillait plus, elle tournait distraitement les pages d'un livre.

17 heures, à bord d'un avion privé. SG1 et le général Hammond étaient installés et avaient attachées leur ceinture. Bien sûr Jack taquina Teal'c à cause de sa tenue vestimentaire.

-Teal'c vous ressemblez à un videur de boîte de nuit. J'espère que le président ne se sentira pas mal en vous voyant.

Teal'c arqua un sourcil et regarda Daniel, qui ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Ce fut collectif, même Teal'c esquissa un sourire. Le général était heureux de les voir tous de bonne humeur. Depuis Aphrodite, le moral de l'équipe était au plus bas.

Le vol touchait à sa fin. Jack sortit deux boîtes de sous son siège. Il les tendit à Lana et à Sam.

-Voilà pour les deux femmes de mon équipe !

Chacune prit sa boîte, mais Lana fut la seule à épingler la rose à sa robe. Sam la regardait, le rouge était monté sur ses joues, ses yeux brillaient. Jack en était conscient.

-Major c'est pour vous remercier de me supporter tous les jours et d'être là pour m'embêter avec vos théories scientifiques.

Sam vira au rouge écarlate. Elle balbutia un remerciement et sentit les roses.

-Merci colonel il ne fallait pas.

-Ce n'est rien. Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir vous offrir quelque chose.

-Mais vous m'en avez donne plusieurs alors que Lana n'en a qu'une.

-Je sais, mais major vous ne pouvez rien épingler sur votre uniforme. Vous pourrez donc en profiter ultérieurement.

-Encore merci.

-Arrêtez vous aller me faire rougir !

Le général profita de ce que la bonne humeur était revenue pour leur annoncer la présence de Kinsey.

-SG1, avant que nous arrivions, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Nous vous écoutons général.

-Le sénateur Kinsey a été invité par le président. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne vienne pas, mais ce dernier n'a rien voulu entendre…

-Ce traître ! Ce rat ! Comment… ?

-Calmez-vous colonel ! j'ai promis au président que vous alliez bien vous comporter.

-Je vais faire un effort mais je ne vous garantis rien.

Le vol avait commencé dans une atmosphère tendue et il se termina de la même manière. L'annonce de la présence de Kinsey avait jeté un froid. A leur arrivée à Washington, une limousine noire les attendait. Elle les conduisit directement à la Maison-Blanche. Ils furent accueillis à bras ouvert par la femme du président qui les conduisit dans la salle de réception.

Une longue table était dressée au milieu de la salle. Dans un coin, le président discutait avec le sénateur Kinsey pendant que les employés terminaient de décorer l'estrade. Quand SG1 et le général entrèrent dans la pièce, le président s'approcha d'eux.

-Général Hammond, ravi de vous revoir. Pourriez-vous me présenter votre équipe ?

-Avec plaisir. Voici le colonel O'Neill, sans lui nous ne serions peut-être plus là aujourd'hui, le major Carter, elle essaye de mettre au point un bouclier pour nous protéger des armes des Goa'ulds…

-Et voici les membres de SG1 ne faisant pas partie du corps militaire. Je dois vous avouer que je n'étais pas très enchanté par l'intégration de civils dans ce programme. Et j'ai eu tort, ils font un travail excellent.

-Oui. Je vous présente Teal'c…

-L'ancien Prima d'une de ces créatures ?

-Oui, sa connaissance de leur culture nous est précieuse. Et voici les docteurs Daniel Jackson et Lana McEnzie.

-Docteur Jackson, votre séjour sur Abydos s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, monsieur le président, merci de vous en inquiéter

-Et qui est le professeur McEnzie ?

-Ma nièce monsieur le président, elle a accepté de nous aider durant l'absence du docteur Jackson. Le travail lui ayant plu, j'ai décidé de l'intégrer à SG1.

-Mes autres invités arrivent, veuillez m'excuser. Général. SG1…

Le président s'éloigna pour saluer ses autres invités. Hammond et son groupe se dirigèrent vers la table et prirent place. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et leur servit une flûte de champagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les invités avaient pris place. Le président des Etats-Unis se leva, monta sur l'estrade et prit un micro.

-Bonjour à tous. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Monsieur le sénateur Kinsey et le général Hammond ainsi que son équipe d'avoir pu se libérer. Je sais que cette invitation plonge une grande partie d'entre vous dans la perplexité. Général Hammond, membres de SG1 veuillez me rejoindre.

Tous les six se levèrent sous les applaudissements des invités. Ils rejoignirent le président qui leur serra la main.

-Je crois que vous connaissez tous le SGC et SG1. Mais ce que vous ignorez c'est qu'ils ont sauvé la planète il y a deux mois. …

Une rumeur monta dans l'assemblée.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, ne je vous prie de ne pas céder à la panique. Je vais vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Un vaisseau Goa'uld, indétectable, croisait aux abords de notre planète. La Goa'uld nommée Aphrodite a pris le contrôle d'un professeur en France, elle menaçait la sécurité mondiale car elle habitait sur Terre la journée et menait également une activité professionnelle. La nuit, elle se rendait dans son vaisseau à la recherche d'un autre hôte. Elle était décidée à rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut obtenu satisfaction. Bref, sans l'intervention du colonel Jack O'Neill et de son équipe, dieu seul sait où nous serions aujourd'hui.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement vint accueillir la dernière phrase du président. Une jeune femme en tailleur s'approcha du président et lui tendit un coffret. Le président l'ouvrit.

-Général Hammond approchez. Je vous décerne cette médaille signe de la reconnaissance de toute une nation. Colonel O'Neill, je vous donne cette médaille en remerciement de toutes vos actions qui ont sauvé notre belle planète. Major Carter, voici cette médaille qui rappellera pour toujours votre courage.

Les trois militaires se mirent au garde à vous pendant que le président s'approcha des deux civils.

-Docteur Jackson, je vous remets également une médaille en remerciement de tout le travail que vous avez fourni. Docteur McEnzie, bien que membre depuis peu de l'unité SG1, je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre travail durant l'absence de votre collègue. Je vous remets également une médaille, la première d'une longue série.

-Merci monsieur le président.

SG1 et le général regagnèrent leur place et le dîner fut servi. Le cuisinier de la Maison-Blanche s'était surpassé. Foie gras poilée avec du raisin en entrée, pigeons aux morilles en plat de résistance et vacherins glacés en guise de dessert. Le tout fut arrosé par le meilleur vin du président.

Après le dessert, l'ambiance était bonne. Toutes les tensions liées à cette réunion avaient disparu. Il faut avouer que les convives avaient « légèrement abusé » des boissons alcoolisées. Même Daniel parlait et s'amusait. L'archéologue taciturne et mal embouché avait cédé sa place au vrai Daniel, plein de joie de vivre. Lana dansait avec un invité, le général se sentait obliger de parler avec le sénateur Kinsey. Jack était assis près du buffet. Il comptait les saucisses apéritifs. Ce genre de réunion ne le convenait pas. Trop de monde et pas une seule personne honnête, que des hypocrites ! Il voyait Sam, son major, à l'aise, discutant avec des personnes, riant avec d'autres. Il sentait la jalousie monter en lui.

-Colonel ?

-…

-Colonel, vous m'entendez ? (elle lui toucha l'épaule)

-Oui, cette réunion est d'un ennui. Quand je pense que je pourrai être devant Big Brother. Au fait Carter, j'enregistre les Simpsons, si vous êtes intéressée, je vous en ferai une copie.

-Non merci. Mais en ce qui concerne cette réunion je vous donne raison, mon colonel. Tous ces gens sont, si me passez l'expression, prétentieux, égocentriques.

-Pourtant vous aviez l'air de vous amuser.

-Il faut bien donner le change. Bon j'y retourne.

-Major ! Attendez un instant !

-Oui ?

-Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour mon comportement odieux lors de notre mission en France. Je sais que je vous ai peinée de part mes paroles.

-Colonel, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de çà.

-Sam, s'il vous plaît, acceptez mes excuses et…

-Col… Jack, je vous ai pardonné depuis longtemps, mais…

Sur la scène, les choses commençaient à se gâter. Daniel semblait vouloir prendre la parole. Mais à la vue de sa démarche quelque peu hésitante, les gens de la sécurité voulurent l'en empêcher. Il fallut l'intervention du chef d'Etat pour calmer le jeu. Il tendit un micro à Daniel et l'invita à monter sur l'estrade.

-Je vous laisse la parole.

Le président retourna s'asseoir.

-Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier monsieur le Président, pour son accueil et son soutien pour le projet Stargate. Il nous a été fort utile, lors de nos démêlés avec le NID. Maintenant j'aimerais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé en France.

Daniel réajusta ses lunettes, prit une profonde inspiration et se rattrapa au pupitre pour ne pas basculer en avant. Jack s'était approché de l'estrade et fixait Daniel.

-( à voix basse) Bon sang il empeste l'alcool ! Mon petit Daniel j'espère que vous n'allez pas faire de bêtises.

Jack, voyant que Daniel n'allait pas descendre de son plein gré, essaya de monter sur scène. Mais il était trop tard, l'archéologue avait déjà reprit la parole.

-Pour vous c'est simple. Il y avait un Goa'uld et il fallait l'exterminer. C'est tout ce que vous voyez. Le succès militaire a plus d'importance à vos yeux que les vies humaines. Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est : super un autre Goa'uld hors d'état de nuire, mais jamais personne n'a éprouvé la moindre compassion pour la famille de la victime. Personne n'a envoyé une carte de condoléances, ils ne savent même pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas de corps à enterrer. Vous trouvez ça normal ! Pas moi… Je pense également que le monde entier devrait être au courant de l'existence de la Porte, pour la sécurité mondiale. Mais non ! Vous êtes égocentriques, vous ne pensez qu'à vous. Mais réfléchissez bien, si un jour un vaisseau Goa'uld attaquait, qu'allez-vous dire ? Oui, on le savait, mais on ne voulait pas partager nos découvertes avec le monde. Une telle attitude mènera notre monde à la sa perte. Vous me dégoûtez !

Daniel descendit de l'estrade et sortit en trombe de la salle sous le regard éberlué de SG1 et des hauts représentants du Pentagone rattachés au programme Porte des Etoiles . Sam voulut le suivre, mais Jack la retint. Il avait vu la lueur dans le regard de l'archéologue. Il savait qu'il voulait être seul.

Le sénateur Kinsey, lui n'avait pas raté une miette de l'esclandre du docteur Jackson. Il s'approcha du président et l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce.

-Monsieur le président, vous vous rendez compte de l'insulte faite à notre grande nation !

-Bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pensé. Le docteur Jackson a parlé sous le coup de la colère et de l'alcool.

-Peut-être mais le général Hammond aurait pu le forcer à se taire. Je crains qu'il ne partage l'avis de cet archéologue.

-Si tel est le cas, que me conseillez-vous ?

-Faîtes remplacer le général Hammond. (il regarda sa montre discrètement) Il faut absolument que je parte. Bonne soirée

Kinsey sortit à son tour de la Maison-Blanche. Le président ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire : suivre le conseil du sénateur ou laisser tomber et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le général avait rassemblé ses troupes. Tout le monde était là sauf Daniel et Lana. Sam se rendit dans le vestiaire féminin, espérant la trouver entrain de se faire une beauté. Mais elle n'y était pas. Après avoir attendu un quart d'heure, SG1 et le général sortirent et ils virent Lana, assise sur les marches du perron.

-Lana nous vous avons cherché partout !

-J'ai essayé de rattraper Daniel, pour le forcer à s'excuser.

-Et il n'a pas voulu ?

-C'est ça ! Je ne comprends pas du tout sa réaction !

-Vous savez ce qu'est arrivé à sa femme ?

-Oui, elle est morte parasitée par un Goa'uld.

-OK, et maintenant un de ses anciens professeur meurt exactement de la même manière.

-D'accord, mais il aurait quand même pu se retenir !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je lui donne cependant raison !

-Général ?

-Tonton ?

-Il a dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Mais j'ai peur des conséquences qu'auront son petit discours.

Lendemain après-midi au SGC. Le général Hammond était au téléphone.

-Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

_-J'exige que le docteur Jackson soit relevé de ses fonctions au sein de SG1. Le professeur McEnzie est à même de le remplacer._

-Je vous propose de le faire surveillé, mais pas de le renvoyer.

_-Non, suspendez-le et mettez-le sous haute surveillance dans l'une de vos cellules. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille divulguer tout ce qu'il sait du projet Stargate à la presse ou à un pays étranger. Si jamais cela devait se produire, il serait accusé de haute trahison et aucun traitement de faveur ne lui sera accordé ! _

-Bien.

_-Ce n'est pas tout, le sénateur Kinsey va passer quelque temps parmi vous._

-Pardon ?

_-Ce n'est pas négociable._

-Bien Monsieur.

Après avoir raccroché, me général suivi de deux soldats pénétrèrent dans les quartiers du docteur Jackson. Ce dernier fut surpris de leur entrée. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que les deux soldats l'avaient déjà menotté. Le général était devant lui.

-Docteur Daniel Jackson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vos propos quelques peu extrême ont fortement déplu en haut lieu. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous placer en détention pour une durée indéterminée. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Emmenez-le !

-Bien général ! Docteur Jackson veuillez nous suivre.

Daniel n'opposa pas la moindre résistance. Mais une fois dans le couloir :

-JACK, SAM, TEAL'C !

Jack qui traînait dans les couloirs entendit les cris de l'archéologue et se rua dans leur direction. Malheureusement il ne put rien, des soldats sécurisaient le chemin jusqu'aux cellules.

Quelques heures plus tard, SG1 était dans le bureau de Hammond.

-J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le docteur Jackson est aux arrêts. Il ne travaillera plus pour SG1, mais sera consigné à la base.

-Pourquoi ?

-Son intervention lors du dîner n'a pas été appréciée. Il est accusé de diffamation. De plus, beaucoup de personnes craignent qu'il n'aille parler à la presse du programme Porte des Etoiles.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Attendre et coopérer avec le sénateur Kinsey. C'est lui qui dirigera la base à partir de demain.

-C'est une blague ? attendez où est la caméra cachée ?

Devant la mine sérieuse du général, Jack dut se rendre à l'évidence que la venue de Kinsey était la stricte vérité.

-Mais il n'a aucune compétence militaire. En plus il n'a jamais apprécié ce programme. C'est un véritable gouffre financier selon lui.

-Je le sais bien major. Mais les ordres me viennent directement du président. Nous sommes poings et pieds liés. Le président m'a également fait comprendre que toute rébellion sera sévèrement sanctionnée.

-Nous ferons de notre mieux. ( le colonel poussa un soupir de résignation.)

-Autre chose colonel, évitez de vous montrer trop familier avec personnel féminin de la base. Kinsey sera beaucoup moins indulgent que moi. Rompez !

-Familier, moi ?

-Vous m'avez parfaitement compris. Rompez !

Chacun regagna ses quartiers. Jack et Sam voulurent rendre visite à Daniel mais les gardes ne les laissèrent pas passer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, ordre du général !

-Allez sergent juste une fois !

-Je suis désolé colonel. Si je vous laissais passer je risquerait d'avoir de gros ennuis.

-Mais personne n'en saura rien, je vous le promets.

Le sergent avait l'air embêté. D'un côté il voulait aider le colonel O'Neill, mais de l'autre il ne voulait pas compromettre sa carrière. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il fit non de la tête.

-Je suis désolé colonel, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

-Ne me forcez pas à vous l'ordonnez !

-En ce cas je me verrai forcer de rédiger un rapport pour tentative d'intimidation de la part d'un officier supérieur.

-Colonel n'insistez pas ! Nous allons bien trouver une solution.

-Vous avez raison major. Allons-nous en !

Les deux militaires rejoignirent Lana et Teal'c. il fallait sauver Daniel, sans lui SG1 redeviendrait faible.

-L'accès à se cellule nous est interdit. Il paraîtrait que l'ordre provienne du général.. Mais je suis convaincu que c'est un coup de notre cher sénateur Kinsey… Hammond ne nous aurait jamais empêcher le voir, sauf s'il avait fait vraiment une très grosse bêtise. Il a juste du froisser l'ego démesuré de quelques invités. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat si vous voulez mon avis.

-Bien O'Neill, je ne suis pas militaire, je pourrais peut-être tenter ma chance.

-Mon brave Teal'c, je vous le déconseille. Lana est la seule à avoir une petite chance de l'approcher. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est tenté de mener Kinsey à commettre une erreur.

-S'il ne nous renvoie pas….

Le lendemain, tous les soldats de la base étaient en grande tenue. Kinsey faisait une inspection méticuleuse de la base. Son but secret : trouver une bonne raison de fermer la base. De son point de vue, la visite se passait mal, tout était parfait, tout le monde lui obéissait, ses moindres caprices étaient exaucés. A la fin de la visite, toutes les équipes SG et tout le personnel furent convoqués dans la grande salle de réunion.

-Vous me connaissez. Je suis votre nouveau chef. Le général reste, mais toutes les décisions seront prises par moi… Le docteur Jackson ne recevra aucune visite. Le docteur McEnzie sera la seule à pouvoir le consulter an cas de problèmes avec des textes anciens et ce sous surveillance… Avant de renvoyer à vos tâches, j'ai encore un petit mot à vous dire. Les expéditions sont annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tous les chefs d'équipe devront me remettre d ici la fin de semaine un dossier avec tous les rapports de leurs expéditions. Merci.

Deux heures plus tard, Lana entra dans le bureau de Kinsey.

-Sénateur Kinsey, puis-je vous parler ?

-Bien sûr mon petit. Asseyez-vous.

-J'ai un petit problème avec un texte en sanskrit. C'est une variété que seul le docteur Jackson maîtrise. J'aimerai lui apporter le texte pour qu'il me le traduise. Il devait me l'enseigner mais…

-N'en rajoutez pas. Allez le lui donner.

-Merci beaucoup.

Cette jeune femme plaisait beaucoup au sénateur. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial. En sortant du bureau, Lana poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout c'était bien passé. Elle allait voir Daniel et elle pourra lui transmettre le message. Elle arriva devant la cellule et montra le laissez-passer que Kinsey lui avait donné. Le garde ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur le garde referma la porte et activa la vidéo surveillance.

-Daniel vous allez bien ?

-Oui ! Mais comment êtes-vous entrer ?

-Par la porte, je suis la seule personne de la base à avoir droit de vous rendre visite et ce seulement pour le travail. Donc j'ai un texte en sanskrit que je n'arrive pas à traduire.

-Vous voulez que je le traduise ?

-Oui si vous avez le temps.

-Le temps ! J'en ai à revendre du temps.

-Donc je viens chercher la traduction demain.

-D'accord. A demain !

Lana sortit de la cellule et retourna dans son bureau. Il lui semblait bien vide sans le docteur Jackson entrain de feuilleter un livre. La pièce était froide, sans âme. Elle était à nouveaux telle qu'elle était quand elle y avait mis les pieds pour la toute première fois. Elle s'assit et commença à mettre au point un stratagème pour sortir Daniel de sa prison.

Jack O'Neill faisait exactement la même chose de son côté. Il fouillait sur le net à la recherche d'erreurs que le sénateur aurait faites qu'il aurait pu utiliser contre lui. Samantha bouillait intérieurement. Elle ne comprenait pas que le président ait pris les paroles du docteur Jackson au pied de la lettre. Elle songeait sérieusement à mettre au point une formule chimique pour empoisonner Kinsey.

Teal'c maîtrisait sa colère. Sous son air impassible, un volcan en éruption se déchaînait. Il fallut l'intervention du docteur Fraiser pour le calmer.

-Teal'c arrêtez ! Vous allez faire grimper votre tension artérielle.

-Peu m'importe docteur !

-Allons ne dîtes pas ça. Vous connaissez le colonel O'Neill, il sortira Daniel de là. Et si vous ruinez votre santé, vous ne pourrez plus voir votre fils.

-Vous avez raison. Je suis sa seule famille.

-Comme moi pour Cassandra. Elle grandit si vite, la présence d'un père lui serait bénéfique.

-Rya'c ne voudra pas d'autre mère. Il tolérera la présence d'une nouvelle compagne, mais il refusera de la considérer comme sa mère.

-C'est fort dommage. Cassandra me demande sans cesse pourquoi elle n'a pas de père. Je ne sais plus quoi lui répondre.

-Vous savez, j'aimerai bien que Rya'c vienne vivre avec moi sur la Tauri… Pour la petite Cassandra je crois que le docteur Jackson ferait un très bon père pour elle.

-Peut-être, mais je n'éprouve pour lui qu'une forte amitié. Mon coeur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous ressentez docteur Fraiser. J'éprouve moi-même un fort sentiment pour quelqu'un.

-Teal'c ! Teal'c !

-J'arrive O'Neill

-Alors on compte fleurette à notre chère docteur ?

Teal'c leva un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension. Le colonel partit d'un grand éclat de rire en voyant le visage « étonné » du jaffa.

-C'est une expression terrienne Teal'c. Vous demanderez à Daniel de vous l'expliquer quand il sortira de sa prison.

-Je ne pense pas que je faisais ce que vous dîtes O'Neill. Le docteur Fraiser me conseillait juste de faire attention à ma santé.

-Vous rigolez ?

-Non, nous cherchions également un moyen de libérer Daniel Jackson.

-A d'autre ! Dépêchez-vous, Lana nous a convoqué.

Tout SG1 était dans le bureau de Lana. Elle voulait leur parler.

-Merci d'être venu. J'ai vu Daniel.

-Ah ! Et alors ? … Comment va-t-il ? … Il est bien traité ?

-Il semble aller bien, mais il est très abattu. Je doute qu'il tienne encore longtemps.

-Mais comment diable êtes-vous entrée dans la cellule ?

-Kinsey m'a donné un laissez-passer sans poser de question.

-Ce n'est pas possible ?

-Si ! Je lui ai passé un texte en sanskrit, écrit par moi. Je lui demande de nous faire confiance car nous allons tout faire pour le libérer. J'aurai un réponse demain.

-Ce n'est pas mal, mais si il se fait intercepter, j'ai peur que tout tombe à l'eau.

-Tout se passera bien, il va répondre dans un langage codé que seule moi comprends. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de le sortir de là.

-Empoisonnons Kinsey !

-Major, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas ! A vous de me le dire !

-Tant que vous y êtes, envoyez Teal'c le démembrer vivant. C'est suicidaire ! Il faut chercher dans son passé quelque chose qui le ferai couler si elle venait à être découverte.

-Donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher.

-C'est tout à fait çà. Bon, ben, je vous laisse, j'ai un dossier à préparer.

Lana, Teal'c et Sam parlèrent encore quelques minutes et se séparèrent. Sam et Lana allèrent aux archives de la base et sur le net. Teal'c alla à l'infirmerie. Il voulait à tout prix parler à Janet. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui.

-Teal'c vous avez un problème ?

-Non, je souhaiterais parler au docteur Fraiser.

-Elle est auprès d'un patient. Dès qu'elle aura fini, je lui dirai que vous êtes passé.

-Dîtes lui que je serai dans la salle de détente.

-Je lui dirai. Mais vous risquez de devoir attendre longtemps. Elle fait un bilan pré opératoire.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'attendrai.

-Bien.

-Merci pour votre aide.

Teal'c partit quelque peu dépité de l'infirmerie. Il se rendit dans la salle de détente et feuilleta un magasine. Une heure plus tard, Janet n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Teal'c commençait à perdre patience. Il allait quitter la pièce quand la doctoresse fit son apparition.

-Vous vouliez me parler Teal'c ?

-Oui, nous avons été interrompus par le colonel O'Neill. Je voulais vous avouer quelque chose.

-J….. Je vous écoute.

-C'est difficile à dire pour un jaffa. Mais je me lance. J'éprouve de forts sentiments pour vous Janet Fraiser.

Le jaffa avoua ses sentiments d'un seul trait comme s'il avait eu peur d'oublier ce qu'il voulait dire. Janet ne dit rien. Teal'c s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui pendant quelques minutes. Puis il l'éloigna de lui et planta son regard dans le sien comme s'il voulait sonder son âme. Janet ne bougea et ne se débattit pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu Teal'c avoir autant de douceur dans le regard. Quand il lui prit les mains et les serra contre son torse, Janet réalisa d'un coup qu'elle aussi éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour le jaffa.

Au même moment, Sam, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de détente, y entra. Elle remercia un sergent de lui avoir porter un de ses dossiers et se retourna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Teal'c et Janet dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sa surprise fut tellement grande qu'elle fit tomber le dossier qu'elle tenait.

-Et bien ça par exemple ! Oups, désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Elle voulut sortir, mais il était trop tard. Le moment magique fut rompu. Janet s'arracha des bras de Teal'c et quitta la salle de détente sans regarder Sam. Le jaffa la suivit plus lentement, tout en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Sam.

Sam se retrouva seule dans la salle, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir : Teal'c et Janet ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle ramassa ses papiers et alla les éplucher. Elle avait trouvé sur le net des articles non publiés sur le sénateur. Pour les obtenir elle avait du pirater le site du Pentagone.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans les premiers articles. En lisant le suivant, son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Quand le problème incarné par Kinsey sera réglé, elle aura tout le temps de rêver. Daniel était la priorité absolue du moment.

De son côté, Lana fouillait les archives de fonds en comble. Elle avait trouvé le dossier du sénateur, le prit et alla s'asseoir. En feuilletant le dossier elle trouva le dossier médical du sénateur, malheureusement il était vide. Elle chercha un autre dossier et le dossier médical contenait toutes les informations nécessaires pour le bon suivi du patient. Pensant avoir trouvé une piste, Lana se rua dans les quartiers du colonel. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer, elle entra directement.

-McEnzie, que me vaut cette entrée en force ?

-J'ai peut-être trouvé une piste.

-Parlez !

-Le dossier médical du sénateur est vide.

-C'est étrange…

-Oui. En plus si je ne me trompe pas pour se présenter à une élection il faut présenter son dossier médical donc….

-Vous avez raison, donc Kinsey a quelque chose à cacher. Nous irons voir le docteur Fraiser dès que j'aurais remis ce maudit rapport à cette fripouille.

-Bien colonel.

Sam continuait sa lecture et tomba sur un article parlant d'une hypothétique hospitalisation du sénateur. Malheureusement, la plupart des mots avaient été effacées. Le sénateur semblait avoir quelques petits problèmes assez graves pour que l'affaire ne soit pas ébruitée.

Le lendemain matin, Lana se présenta dans la zone des cellule. Le garde ne posa pas de problème, il la laissa entrer sans poser de questions. Daniel était assis, les coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains. Devant lui, il y avait le texte que Lana lui avait transmis et à côté, sa réponse. Lana s'approcha sans faire de bruit, pensant que l'archéologue dormait.

-Lana je vous attendais.

-Désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

-Je ne dormais pas…

Le docteur Jackson avait les yeux rouges et bouffis par le manque de sommeil.

-Je viens récupérer la traduction.

-Bien sûr, elle est sur la table, prenez là.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Allez maintenant sortez sinon le garde se posera des questions.

-D'accord, quand vous sortirez vous m'apprendrez cette variété de sanskrit.

-Sans problème.

Daniel lui sourit et elle sortit de la salle de détention.

Au même moment, un livreur se présenta à l'entrée de la base. Le colonel O'Neill qui sortait justement de la base, l'accosta.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Oui, j'ai plusieurs colis à remettre au major Samantha Carter. Où dois-je aller pour les lui remettre ?

-Bureau C.

-…

-Si vous voulez je peux les lui remettre. Etant son supérieur hiérarchique cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problème.

-Non je ne pense pas. Si vous voulez bien signer au bas de cette page.

Jack signa et emporta les colis avec lui. Il le chargea dans le coffre de son 4X4 et partit faire ses courses.

Sam, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner partit à la recherche de Lana pour confronter leur trouvaille. Elle la trouva en salle de détente devant Le Roi Lion.

-Alors Lana, on regarde encore des Walt Disney à votre âge ?

-Je suis prise au piège. Oui je l'avoue.

-Bon j'ai une piste pour qui vous savez et je voulais vous en parler.

-Moi aussi. je pense qui si ce n'est pas de l'intox cela fera du bruit.

-Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Son dossier médical est le seul à ne contenir que des feuilles blanches.

-Moi j'ai un article sur une hospitalisation où il manque beaucoup de mots et bouts de phrases.

-Donc il nous cache quelque chose. La question est pourquoi le Pentagone le couvre.

-Je ne sais pas…

Jack revint à la base après une demie heure d'absence. Non autorisée bien entendu ! Il lui fallait renouveler son stock de papier pour son imprimante, et comme il ne supportait d'être dans le même lieu que le sénateur il décida d'aller les acheter à l'extérieur plutôt qu'à l'économat.

Quand il entra dans la base, il était chargé comme une mule. Un soldat dut venir l'aider pour qu'il n'abîme pas les colis de Carter. Il confia ses sacs au soldats et partit en direction des quartiers du major Carter. Il toqua et entra. Sam était devant son ordinateur et jouait aux Sims. Il toussota et le major se retourna brusquement. En voyant le colonel, elle éteignit son écran.

-Bonjour colonel !

-Alors major comme ça on joue au Sims. Vous avez toutes les extensions ?

-Oui.

Sam ne savait plus où se mettre. Son petit secret venait d'être découvert à savoir qu'elle jouait aussi au jeu vidéo.

-Super vous allez pouvoir me les prêter.

-(Elle lui sourit). Quand vous voulez. Je peux même vous les graver si vous voulez. Mais je doute que me voir jouer au lieu de travailler vous amène ici.

-Oui, un livreur m'a chargé de vous remettre ces colis. Vu leur poids ce doit être des traités d'astrophysique, de physique quantique…

-Non, ce sont des livres de cuisine.

-…

-Et des livres scientifiques. Je voulais vous inviter vous et SG1 à dîner un des ces soirs. Mais la tournure des évènements ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

-J'accepte l'invitation. Mais notez tout de suite que je vous invite à un week-end dans mon chalet dès que tout sera réglé. Vous pourrez amener votre petit ami.

-Je le note et ce sera avec plaisir que je viendrai.

-Bon, je vais imprimer mon dossier et le remettre au sénateur. Après cela on parlera de la marche à suivre pour sauver Daniel.

-Où devons-nous nous réunir ?

-Dans votre laboratoire, major. C'est un des lieux les plus sûrs de la base.

-Bien. Je préviens l'équipe et le docteur Fraiser.

Le colonel lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce. Sam ralluma le moniteur et vit un message « voulez-vous avoir un enfant ? ». Elle cliqua sur « oui » et un nouveaux message apparut « Félicitation c'est une fille ! comment allez-vous l'appeler ? » . Sam tapa « Lee Ann » et un dernier message apparut « bienvenue à Lee Ann O'Neill ». Sam sauvegarda alors la partie et alla déballer ses livres. Ils étaient tous là du traité sur la formation des trous noirs au 1001 façons de faire les crêpes. Elle était heureuse que Jack ait accepté son invitation, mais le fait qu'elle ait promis d'aller au chalet l'angoissait. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser ses sentiments.

Daniel broyait du noir dans sa cellule. Les deux visites de Lana lui avaient fait plaisir et pourtant il les craignait. Par deux fois elle l'avait vu pleurer et à chaque fois elle le consolait.

-Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écouter ? Si je m'étais excusé, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là. Ils doivent tous me détester……… Non Jack me comprend et puis s'ils me détestaient pourquoi chercheraient-ils à m'aider ?

Daniel n'arrêtait pas de se torturer avec ces questions. Mais cet emprisonnement avait aussi un bon côté. Il allait pouvoir faire le point sur sa vie.

Teal'c avait le sourire. Les soldats de la base qui le croisèrent ce matin-là furent tout étonnés. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. En fait il savait qu'il éprouvait de très forts sentiments pour Janet depuis qu'il avait été fait prisonnier par Kali. Depuis qu'il le lui avait avoué, il allait beaucoup mieux. Tout lui paraissait moins sombre. Même son envie de démembrer le sénateur était moins présente. Il se rendait à l'infirmerie, Janet voulait lui parler.

Janet, elle aussi, était plus épanouie. Mais elle avait peur, peur que Teal'c se fasse tuer ou blesser. Elle craignait également la réaction de Cassie et de Rya'c. Quand Teal'c entra, Janet examinait une radio.

-Vous vouliez me parler docteur Fraiser ?

-Oui !

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis hier, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de détente. Une chose s'est imposée à moi. J'éprouve de très forts sentiments pour vous et ce depuis que vous aviez été fait prisonnier par la Goa'uld Kali.

-…

-Sam nous a surpris. Elle ne dira rien. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre venait à nous surprendre, je crains que nous ne puissions cacher notre relation bien longtemps.

-Je sais. Je vous propose de mettre tout le monde au courant dès que le problème Kinsey sera réglé.

-Je suis d'accord. Cela nous permettra de voir si notre relation n'est pas qu'une simple passade. Et pour Cassie, si notre relation s'avère être sérieuse ?

-Après Kinsey. D'après le calendrier accroché dans mes quartiers, les vacances approchent alors ne la perturbons pas pendant qu'elle a école.

-Vous avez raison. Et ce sera bien que Rya'c puisse passer les vacances avec nous.

-Je le ferai venir. Ecoutez le colonel nous attend. Mettons nous en route pour le laboratoire du major Carter.

Teal'c et Janet sortirent de l'infirmerie et se rendirent bras dessus bras dessous dans le laboratoire de Sam.

Lana de son côté téléphonait depuis son portable aux plus grands hôpitaux de Washington. Elle voulait avoir plus d'informations sur la santé du sénateur. Mais aucun n'avait le dossier médical de Kinsey. S'ils se souvenaient de lui c'était en tant que visiteur dans le service de pédiatrie. Décidément la situation devenait de plus en plus obscure, mais d'un coup la situation sembla s'améliorer.

_-Oui, nous l'avions eu comme patient. Mais les informations relatives à sa santé sont confidentielles._

-Je sais, mais c'est une question de sécurité nationale.

_-Pouvez vous me le prouver ?_

-Non, mais je travaille pour lui. Je vous appelle depuis la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Je suis le lieutenant colonel Douglas. Nous avons de forte raison de penser qu'un groupe de terroriste essaye de s'attaquer aux hauts personnages de l'Etat.

_-Je veux bien vous croire. Que voulez-vous savoir ? _

-J'aimerai que vous me faxiez son dossier médical.

_-Veuillez patienter. … … … Désolé, mais le dossier du sénateur a disparu de notre base de donné._

-Ce n'est pas possible. Il va être furieux.

_-Nous allons appeler un expert et s'il le retrouve nous vous le ferons parvenir par la poste._

Lana leur donna l'adresse de sa boîte postale pour que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à elle, puis elle raccrocha et voyant l'heure elle se précipita dans le laboratoire du major Carter.

Mais où était le général Hammond ? Il était toujours dans la base, mais des soldats trop zélés l'empêchaient de sortir de ses quartiers. Kinsey voulait faire croire qu'il les avait abandonné et ainsi il pourrait prendre encore plus facilement le contrôle des différentes équipes SG. Georges espérait que ses geôliers comprendraient qu'ils étaient manipulés, mais rien ne changeait. Ils lui passaient le plateau repas et le courrier lui étant adressé après l'avoir préalablement ouvert. Pour lui, bien qu'optimiste de nature, la situation semblait ne devoir jamais s'améliorer.

Jack venait d'imprimer la dernière page de son dossier. Contrairement à son habitude, il prit soin de bien vérifier son orthographe et sa ponctuation. Comme tout semblait être correcte, il rangea les feuilles dans une reliure et partit en direction du bureau du général, enfin celui de Kinsey maintenant. Il toqua plusieurs fois. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra. Il eut un choc en pénétrant dans la pièce. Tout avait été changé, de la chaise de bureau au porte stylo. Jack s'approcha du bureau et déposa son dossier sur celui de commandant de SG7. En se retournant un peu brusquement pour sortir, il fit tomber un dossier. Plusieurs feuilles étaient éparpillées sur la moquette. Il se pencha pour les ramasser et poussé par la curiosité, il commença à les lire les unes après les autres. Au bout sa lecture peu passionnantes des directives du président, il recomposa le dossier et le posa sur le bureau. En repartant, il vit qu'il y en avait un autre par terre, à moitié caché sous un tapis. TOP SECRET était écrit en grand dessus. Jack l'ouvrit. En voyant la première page il blêmit…

To be continued…


	4. Return to normality

Résumé :  Vont-ils se débarrasser de Kinsey ?

Rating : K+

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM (j'aurais pas les moyens de payer ses acteurs ), par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction (quel dommage pour mon petit porte-monnaie ! ). Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note : C'est la suite du renouveau de SG1, de vacances et d'un dîner et ses conséquences.

Si vous voulez utiliser le personnage de Lana McEnzie, prière de me demander l'autorisation. Merci !

Un petit commentaire, SVP. ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je tiens à remercier Craby pour ses commentaires.

Publiées précédemment sur d'autres sites sous le pseudo "caro"

BONNE LECTURE

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

What happened before in Stargate SG1 :

Le renouveau de SG1 : SG1 accueille un nouveau membre : la nièce du général. Quand SG1 sera fait prisonnier, elle réussira à s'échapper et à revenir les sauver grâce à l'aide d'une personne revenue d'un long voyage.

Vacances : après la mort de Kali, SG1 part en vacances. Comme d'habitude rien se passe comme prévu. Et voici que Sam, Jack et Teal'c doivent aider Daniel à venir à bout d'un Goa'uld.

Un dîner et ses conséquences : SG1 et le général Hammond sont invités à un dîner à la Maison Blanche. Après avoir un tantinet abusé des boissons alcoolisées Daniel prend la parole. Ce qu'il a dit ayant fortement déplu au sénateur Kinsey, il se retrouve en cellule et Kinsey à la tête du SGC.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Jack sortit du bureau de Kinsey. Il devait à tout prix parler de sa découverte à ses coéquipiers. D'ailleurs lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire.

Quand il entra dans le laboratoire du major Carter, il était pâle comme un linge.

-Colonel que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Janet à la vue du visage blême de l'officier.

-La situation est pire que ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

-Ce scélérat nous a bien eu. Sa présence est loin d'être temporaire. Il a prévu de prendre le contrôle absolu de la base.

-Donc nous avons intérêt à nous dépêcher si nous voulons nous en débarrasser.

-Absolument.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé de neuf Lana?

-L'hôpital Mémorial de Washington a eu Kinsey comme patient. Mais le dossier a disparu.

-Donc retour à la case départ…

-Pas tout à fait. Ils vont faire des recherches et essayer de le retrouver. S'ils lui mettent la main dessus, ils me l'envoient.

-Bien, Lana.

-Colonel, dîtes-nous en plus au sujet des projets de Kinsey.

-C'est simple, il veut mettre la main sur des technologies extra-terrestres, part tous les moyens, même illégaux, pour améliorer, soi-disant, la sécurité nationale.

-Le président ne peut pas le contrer ?

-Non malheureusement car c'est lui-même qui a signé les papiers.

-Cette histoire de dossier médical me travaille.

-Pourquoi docteur Fraiser ?

-Et bien, il est inconcevable que son dossier soit vide. Leur accès est strictement réglementé. Je suis la seule à pouvoir y accéder. Lana vous n'auriez pas dû avoir le droit de les consulter.

-J'ai dit au garde que vous m'aviez autorisée à les consulter et…

-Bon si personne n'a rien à ajouter, je propose que nous travaillons à notre survie.

Tous sortirent du laboratoire et partirent dans des directions différentes.

Pendant ce temps, après avoir longtemps cherché le sommeil, le docteur Jackson finit par le trouver. Mais il était peuplé par des rêves étranges. Il se revoyait adolescent recevant son brevet des mains de sa prof d'histoire, puis il revécut la mort de ses parents, de sa femme et sa professeur d'histoire. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il vit toutes les personnes à qui il tenait mourir dans d'horribles souffrances.

Janet était de retour à l'infirmerie. Elle avait décidé de vérifier sur son ordinateur si elle n'avait pas encore une trace du dossier médical du sénateur Kinsey. Pour accéder à son dossier privé, elle dut mettre son mot de passe, mais à sa grande surprise une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec « ACCESS DENIED » d'écrit. Elle ressaya plusieurs fois, sans résultat. Résignée, elle appela Sam.

-Major Carter, ici le docteur Fraiser.

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

-Pouvez-vous venir d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Je n'arrive plus à accéder à mon dossier personnel.

_-Bien j'arrive, ne touchez plus à rien !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam arriva à l'infirmerie. Elle demanda à Janet de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait. La doctoresse s'exécuta. Mais le message d'erreur se réafficha. Sam se saisit du clavier et tapa un certain nombre de commande. Et miraculeusement, le dossier tant attendu apparut.

-Un petit plaisantin a changé votre mot de passe. J'ouvre quel dossier ?

-Celui des dossiers médicaux s'il vous plaît.

-Vous êtes sûre de l'avoir sur votre disque dur ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Voyez vous-même, il n'y est pas. Je vais lancer une recherche.

Sam tapa à nouveaux un grand nombre de commandes et une liste d'afficha à l'écran.

-La personne qui a touché à votre PC est un pro. Il a effacé toutes traces de son passage.

-La piste de Lana est donc la seule qu'il nous reste.

-Pour le moment.

Lana savait que le sénateur l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour avoir facilement accès à la cellule de l'archéologue. Elle marchait d'un pas alerte vers le bureau de Kinsey. Elle avait un dossier sous le bras rempli de textes et d'analyses que le docteur Jackson devait contrôlé et contre signé. Comme la dernière fois ou elle lui avait rendu visite, Lana fut très bien accueillie.

-Mademoiselle McEnzie, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Merci sénateur. Monsieur, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. Pourriez-vous faire parvenir ce dossier au docteur Jackson ?

-Bien entendu, je le ferai volontiers.

-Merci beaucoup. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail.

-Attendez un instant !

-Oui ?

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Je suis invité à dîner par un collègue et je vous demande donc de m'accompagner.

-…

-Réfléchissez bien avant de répondre.

-…… J'accepte.

-Une limousine viendra vous chercher à votre domicile demain soir à 19h30.

Lana sortit du bureau de Kinsey. Elle avait perdu toute la joie qu'elle avait en y entrant. Il venait de lui faire subir un chantage immonde.

Jack, pour une fois, ne déambulait pas dans les couloirs. Avec l'aide de Teal'c, il tentait de retrouver le général Hammond. Il savait que, contrairement aux dires du sénateur, il ne les avait pas abandonnés. Il devait sûrement être quelque part dans la base, sa voiture se trouvant encore sur le parking.

-Bon sang Teal'c, il n'a quand même pas pu se volatiliser !

-Je suis d'accord, O'Neill. Pourquoi n'allons nous pas voir dans ses quartiers ?

-Mon petit Teal'c, Kinsey est peut-être une ordure, mais il est loin d'être stupide. Les quartiers du général ont été fouillé en priorité. Je pensais qu'il y aurait peut-être laissé un indice. Si seulement Spike était là, il le retrouverait rapidement.

-Qui est Spike ?

-Le chien de mon fils. Mon ex-femme l'a fait piquer car il lui rappelait trop Charly.

-Un canidé domestique. Sur Chulak ça n'existe pas.

-Je vous en offrirai un quand toute cette histoire sera terminée.

Jack et Teal'c continuèrent leur recherche, mais sans succès.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lana retrouva Janet et Sam au mess. Sam, comme à son habitude, avalait une quantité énorme de gelée. Janet buvait une tasse de café. Lana prit une part de tarte aux pommes et alla les rejoindre.

-Coucou tout le monde !

-Salut Lana ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Kinsey m'a invité à dîner et sa proposition n'était pas refusable.

-Chantage ?

-Ouais. Mais s'il ose me toucher, je le pulvérise. ( Elle planta d'un geste rageur sa fourchette dans son bout de tarte.)

-Lana, allez-y quand même doucement. Bien qu'il soit une personne peu recommandable, il reste tout de même sénateur.

-Oui, je me suis un peu emportée. Bon je vais aller dans la salle de sport retravailler mon judo. Si Teal'c y est, je lui demanderai de m'aider.

Lana finit sa part de tarte et partit, laissant Sam et Janet seules.

-Janet j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

-Oui, je vous écoute.

-Voilà j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Teal'c et vous.

-Mais rien ! ( elle regarda Sam droit dans les yeux.)

-Je vous ai vus tout les deux, presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Bon si vous tenez absolument à savoir la vérité, nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre de très fort sentiments.

-Vous l'aimez, n'est ce pas ?

-Je… j'ai … de très forts sentiments pour lui.

-Je le savais. J'avais remarqué que vous ne ratiez pas une occasion pour être près de lui.

-S'il vous plaît, ne dîtes rien au reste de la base.

-Je serai muette comme une tombe.

Sam prit une dernière bouchée de gelée et sortit du mess. Elle déambula dans les couloirs et réfléchissait au moyen de s'infiltrer dans les fichiers de la base sans se faire remarquer. Chemin faisant, elle passa devant le bureau des deux historiens. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y entrer. Elle s'approcha du bureau de Lana et vit la photo que le général avait prise peu de temps après le retour de Daniel. « On ne laisse jamais un homme derrière nous » était gravé sur le cadre. Ce texte conforta le major dans son idée. L'intrus avait utilisé un ordinateur de la base. Mais qui ? Qui dans la base serait prêt à risquer sa carrière pour permettre à Kinsey de prendre le pouvoir ? Sam continua d'y penser durant tout le trajet la menant dans ses quartiers. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, celle-ci était entre ouverte. Sam l'ouvrit doucement, se glissa à l'intérieur de manière à surprendre l'intrus. Celui-ci se retourna…

C'était le colonel O'Neill. Il s'était assis devant l'ordinateur portable du major et jouait aux Sims.

-Major, alors comme ça vous vouliez frapper votre supérieur ?

-Heu, non, mon colonel. J'ai pensé qu'un intrus tentait de voler des documents confidentiels. Mais au fait, que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Ben, j'ai un colis pour vous. Et en vous attendant j'ai décidé de jouer aux Sims.

-C'est gentil de me l'avoir amené. J'espère que vous n'avez pas touché à ma famille ?

-Non ! Jamais je n'aurai osé. Au fait O'Neill prend 2 L et j'adore le prénom de notre fille. Je n'aurais pas choisi mieux.

Sam eut du mal à dissimuler la rougeur qui gagnait son visage. Elle prit le paquet, l'ouvrit et en sortit une bouteille de cognac qu'elle rangea dans son placard.

-Alors Carter, on fait rentrer de l'alcool dans la base. Ce n'est pas bien et en plus vous avez créé une famille avec mon nom. Si Kinsey tombe dessus, nous allons être accusés d'avoir enfreint la loi de non-fraternisation.

-L'alcool c'est pour mon frère Marc. C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Quant aux Sims, j'ai tiré au sort parmi tous les noms de personnel masculin, d'ou le O'Neill avec un seul L… Je voulais ainsi éviter de vous attirer des ennuis

-Donc je suis l'heureux gagnant.

-Oui……. Colonel, des dossiers médicaux ont été effacés de l'ordinateur du docteur Fraiser.

-Bon sang ! Peut-on savoir qui a fait le coup ?

-Malheureusement non, toutes les traces ont été soigneusement effacées. Mais j'ai quand même une petite idée.

-Je vous écoute.

-Compte tenu des différents programmes installés nécessitant chacun un code d'accès différent, la personne s'étant introduite dans le système a eu beaucoup de chance. Récemment, j'ai mis en place une limite aux tentatives d'intrusion. Le pirate a droit à trois tentatives qui, si elle se révèlent infructueuses, nous donneront sa position. Par contre s'il réussit et que le code de son PC n'est pas dans notre banque de données, tous nos fichiers seront effacés et en prime un beau petit virus détruira son disque dur et on pourra le pincer.

-Tout ça pour dire… ( Jack commença à ne plus sentir sa tête)

-Que la personne ayant trafiqué l'ordinateur de Janet n'a pu le faire qu'à partir d'un poste de la base et que cette personne connaissait tous les codes et savait que l'ordinateur du docteur était relié au réseau.

-Vous insinuez qu'il y aurait une taupe au SGC ?

-J'en ai bien peur mon colonel.

Jack sortit en coup de vent des quartiers du major Carter. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange. Sam n'avait jamais vu le colonel O'Neill tellement en colère. Le SGC représentait une grande partie de sa vie et d'apprendre que quelqu'un tentait de saborder le projet le rendait malade. Ce qui mettait Jack malade dans tous ses états affectait également Sam. Bien décidée à connaître l'identité de la taupe, le major connecta son portable au réseau de la base. Elle chercha l'identité des personnes connaissant tous les codes d'accès. Une longue liste s'afficha. Elle l'imprima et alla mener sa petite enquête.

Pendant ce temps dans la cellule de Daniel. Le sénateur Kinsey se tenait debout contre la porte et l'archéologue était avachi sur la table.

-Pour la dernière fois docteur Jackson, parlez moi de la technologie des Anciens !

-Allez-vous faire voir !

-Ne me poussez pas à bout. Les personnes qui vous sont chères risqueraient d'en pâtir.

-Je vous ai déjà dit plusieurs dizaines de fois qu'ils ne me l'ont jamais faite partager.

-Mensonges ! Vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts. Si vous n'aviez pas eu accès à leur technologie, vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui ?

-C'est un Ancien qui m'a permis de revenir. Et en revenant j'ai abandonné tout ce que j'avais pu assimiler durant mon Ascension.

-Vous refusez toujours de coopérer. Très bien. La petite McEnzie sera la première à souffrir.

-Si vous la touchez, vous aurez à faire à moi. Où que vous alliez, je serais là !

Kinsey sortit de la cellule et claqua la porte. Il se rendit dans son bureau, ferma la porte à clef derrière et sourit. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Daniel, après le départ du sénateur, frappa la table avec ses poings. Il considérait Lana comme sa sœur bien qu'il se refusait à la montrer.

Lendemain après-midi dans le laboratoire de Sam. Tout SG1 moins Daniel était réuni. Sam leur expliqua ce dont elle avait parlé avec le colonel la veille. Puis elle distribua une photocopie de la liste du personnel ayant tous les codes.

-Carter, vous pensez que Siler ou Walter ont pu organisé tout ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais étant donné qu'ils connaissent tous les codes et qu'ils ont participé à la mise au point de notre nouveau programme informatique, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont en tête de liste.

-Major Carter qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Chacun d'entre vous essaiera de prendre connaissance de l'emploi du temps de ces personnes durant ces deux derniers mois. Cela nous permettra d'éliminer du monde au fur et à mesure.

-Moi je veux bien m'occuper de Kinsey. Il a l'air de m'apprécier et avec l'entraînement que j'ai fait hier avec Teal'c, je ne risque pas grand chose.

-Bien Lana, mais faîtes attention.

-Merci colonel. Je m'excuse de vous laisser, mais il faut que je prépare pour ma petite soirée avec le sénateur.

Lana sortit du laboratoire et partit de la base. Après son départ, l'équipe se dispersa. Jack partit harceler le soldat préposé au pointage. Il réussit à éliminer une bonne partie de sa liste. Teal'c obtint également de bons résultats. Sur les cinq soldats qu'il avait contrôlés, trois étaient en permission, un en congé parental et le dernier avait été présent tous les jours depuis ces deux derniers mois. Sam contrôla les absences et les présences depuis son laboratoire.

Lana était rentrée chez elle, ans l'appartement qu'elle avait loué en attendant de trouver la maison de se rêves. Elle prit une douche et en se lavant, elle repensa aux bons moment qu'elle avait passés avec SG1 et avec Daniel en particulier. Elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à Bâton Rouge enseigner le latin et les grec ancien. Après sa douche, il lui restait à choisir sa tenue, et là, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Une chose était sûre, elle ne mettrait pas la robe que son oncle lui avait offerte. Finalement, elle opta pour un tailleur pantalon noir. Elle se coiffa et se maquilla rapidement. A peine eût-elle reposer son tube de rouge à lèvre que quelqu'un sonna. C'était Kinsey. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, sortit de l'immeuble et entra dans la limousine.

-C'est bien, vous avez tenu votre promesse.

-Oui et j'espère que vous allez respecter la vôtre.

-Chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord soyez souriante et ne faîtes aucunement allusion à notre affaire. Vous êtes ma nièce et je vous prie d'agir comme telle.

-Si je refuse ?

-Le docteur Jackson en pâtira.

Cette réflexion jeta un froid. Lana se cala dans son siège et regarda par la fenêtre pendant tout le reste du trajet. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une belle résidence. Un majordome, vêtu d'une livrée impeccable, leur ouvrit la porte et les mena dans la salle de réception. Kinsey allait de groupe en groupe, saluant tout le monde. Il devait traîner Lana derrière lui. La jeune femme avait plaqué sur ses lèvres un sourire forcé. L'ami du sénateur s'approcha d'eux, serra la main de Kinsey et fit un baisemain à Lana.

-Mon cher Robert, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu ne m'avais pas rendu visite depuis longtemps.

-Je m'en excuse Harry. A l'avenir, j'essaierai de venir plus souvent.

-Qui est la jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?

-Ma nièce, Lana. Elle arrive de Bâton Rouge où elle enseigne les langues anciennes à l'université.

-Présente là au docteur Daniel Jackson, il travaille dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Une femme s'approcha de l'hôte et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il s'éloigna et reparut plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il alla au centre de la pièce et prit la parole :

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je viens de recevoir un appel de Washington, je dois partir ce soir en urgence. J'ai bien peur que cette soirée organisée en l'honneur du sénateur Robert Kinsey ne s'arrêtera après le repas. Mais cette été nous organiserons un dîner somptueux dans ma résidence en Californie. Vous y êtes tous invités. Maintenant allons manger !

Heureusement la soirée s'acheva de bonne heure. Lana n'en pouvait plus, sourire à ces bureaucrates imbus de leur personne était vraiment au dessus de ses forces. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le colonel O'Neill aimait peu les mondanités. Ainsi peu de temps après le dessert, tous prirent congé. Kinsey entraîna à nouveaux sa victime avec lui dans la limousine.

-Voilà, j'ai tenu ma promesse. A vous de tenir la vôtre en nous laissant accéder librement à la cellule du docteur Jackson.

-Bien entendu ma petite…

Le lendemain, Lana ne se présenta pas à la base à la grande surprise de SG1. Le major Carter mit cela sur le compte de la soirée qu'elle venait de passer.

Janet tournait en rond dans l'infirmerie. Quelque chose de grave venait de produire. Elle avait demandé à Sam de la rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais.

-Alors des nouvelles ?

-Malheureusement non. Mais nous progressons. Lentement mais sûrement. Le cercle des suspects se réduit de plus en plus.

-C'est bien.

-Janet, je vois que quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandée, n'est ce pas ?

-Le dossier de Teal'c a disparu. Hier soir il y était, je rajoutais les derniers résultats de ses analyses sanguines et ce matin il n'y était plus.

-D'une certaine manière, c'est une bonne chose. Cela veut dire que la personne qui a fait le coup était à la base cette nuit.

Sam sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant la doctoresse sans voix. Elle se rua dans la salle de commande pour avoir la liste du personnel ayant travaillé cette nuit. Elle l'imprima et retourna dans ses quartiers chercher la liste qu'elle avait tirée la veille. Puis avec les papiers dans une pochette plastique, elle se rendit au mess pour pendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois servie, elle alla s'asseoir. Teal'c vint rapidement la rejoindre avec un plateau plein de viennoiseries. Silencieux comme à son habitude, le jaffa remarqua tout de même la mine soucieuse du major.

-Quelque chose ne va pas major Carter ?

-Votre dossier médical a disparu. D'un certain point de vu, cela me réjouis, le traître sera plus facile à intercepter, mais j'ai peur des conséquences.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Cette personne peut vendre votre dossier aux Russes, comme Maybourne l'avait fait pour les combinaisons de symboles. Et ils voudront sans le moindre doute vous disséquer pour voir en quoi votre corps est différent du notre.

-De telle tentatives seraient lourdes de conséquences pour leur santé physique.

Sur ces mots, le jaffa prit un des petits pains et le mangea. Sam sortit les différentes feuilles de sa pochette ainsi qu'un surligneur et elle se mit à les examiner. Les noms qui étaient présents sur les deux listes furent mis en évidence. Walter et Siler en faisaient partie au grand désespoir du major. Savoir que deux des meilleurs éléments de la base étaient peut-être la cause du chaos de ces derniers jours lui étaient insupportables. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que le colonel allait désapprouver son initiative, Carter s'en alla trouver le sergent Siler. Il était dans ses quartiers, prêt à rentrer chez lui. Sam ne prit pas la peine de toquer. Elle ouvrit la porte et se planta devant le sergent, les mains sur les hanches.

-Sergent, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire !

-Major ? C'est à dire que … cela ne peut pas attendre mon retour ? Je suis sur le point de partir et je suis relativement pressé.

-Non, Sergent ! C'est important…

-Major, est ce que vous me soupçonnez d'avoir trafiqué les ordinateurs et effacé des données secret défenses ? J'ai l'étrange impression que vous me regardiez bizarrement depuis que le sénateur Kinsey est au pouvoir.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre sergent. En fait je viens vous demander votre aide. Vous avez conçu les nouveaux programmes avec moi. Vous connaissez donc les moyens de contourner les défenses mises en place.

-Tout comme le major Walter.

-Justement, je le soupçonne d'être à l'origine de la situation. Je sais qu'il attend avec impatience une promotion qui ne vient pas. Il a dû accumulé tellement de rancœur que s'allier avec le sénateur n'a pas dû lui poser beaucoup de problème.

-Vous me demandez de vous aider à le confondre ?

-C'est ça !

-Cela signifie que je dois remettre ma permission à plus tard ?

-Malheureusement. Mais le SGC vous en sera à jamais reconnaissant.

-A vos ordre, major. Je téléphone à mon épouse et je mets au point un piège.

-Merci ! je vous rejoindrais plus tard avec le colonel O'Neill.

Sam sortit de chez le sergent et se dirigea vers la salle surplombant la salle d'embarquement. Le major Walter ne s'y trouvait pas. C'était étrange car d'après le planning il ne devait quitter la base que dans la soirée. Il ne quittait que très rarement cette salle. Il rêvait devant la Porte. Il voudrait bien pouvoir la traverser un jour, mais ses problèmes de genoux l'en ont toujours empêché. Sam décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle croisa une infirmière et elles commencèrent à discuter.

-Vous cherchez le docteur Fraiser ?

-Non, mais si elle est là j'aimerai bien lui parler un petit instant.

-Elle est avec Teal'c. Il s'est plaint de douleur à la tête. J'ai eu de la peine pour lui, lui qui n'est jamais souffrant.

-Vous savez avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, il doit avoir du mal à entrer en Kelno'reem.

-Si vous voulez, je peux l'appeler.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Par contre avez vous vu le major Walter ?

-Oui, il est allé faire ses radios de contrôle avant de se refaire drainer la poche d'eau de son genou.

-Il a bientôt fini ? Il faut que je lui parle de toute urgence.

-D'ici un quart d'heure, les radiologues le ramèneront dans ses quartiers.

-Merci.

Sam sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans les quartier du major Walter.

Pendant ce temps, le colonel passait des coups de fil à droite et à gauche. Il espérait comprendre comment le président avait pu signer cet ordre. Malheureusement ses contacts ne lui furent d'aucune aide. Jack sentait bien qu'ils savaient quelque chose, mais la peur de mettre en danger leur carrière les retenait. Il le comprenait fort bien, lui-même hésiterait avant de jouer avec son avenir dans l'armée. Il allait abandonner quand il se souvint d'un ami du général Hammond, que lui même avait rencontré à une occasion. Il chercha son numéro dans un annuaire et le composa sur son téléphone portable. Il entendait le téléphone sonner encore et encore. Personne ne décrochait. Il allait abandonné quand une voix féminine se fit entendre :

_-Monroe, j'écoute !_

-Madame Monroe, ici le colonel Jack O'Neill. Pourrais-je parler avec votre mari ?

_-Un instant je vous prie, je vais le chercher._

-…………………….

_-Colonel O'Neill, ça fait longtemps ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

-Mes respects mon Général. Je permets de vous appeler pour vous demander si vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe au SGC ?

_-Oui. Je sais que le sénateur Kinsey remplace temporairement le général Hammond…_

-Temporairement n'est pas le mot, mon général. Il va diriger la base ad vitam aeternam. De plus il a réussi à obtenir une autorisation de se procurer par tous les moyens des technologies extra terrestres. Le président n'aurait jamais permis cela délibérément.

_-Vous avez raison colonel. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Hammond peut très bien intervenir._

-Malheureusement, non. Il a disparu. Nous n'arrivons pas à le retrouver. Vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance. J'aimerais s'avoir si vous pouviez essayer d'avoir accès à l'original de la feuille signé par le président. Elle doit dater d'environs deux à trois semaines.

_-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si je peux aider Georges, je le ferai. Par contre gardez cet appel secret._

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

Sam attendait toujours le major Walter. Vu l'heure, il ne devait plus tarder. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il fit son entrée en chaise roulante dans ses quartiers. Il se leva et prit les béquilles que l'infirmière lui tendit. Elle l'aida à atteindre son lit et voyant le major Carter ressortit de la pièce après avoir salué les deux militaires.

-Major Carter ? Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.

-Désolée de vous surprendre, mais j'avais quelque chose à vous demander avant que vous ne quittiez la base. Mais avant tout comment va votre genou ?

-C'est reparti pour un drainage et des antibiotiques. Cela s'est à nouveaux infecté.

-Désolée de l'apprendre. Ill faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre mon retour ? Je suis pressé : je dois rentré chez moi et me rendre à l'hôpital militaire pour planifier cette opération.

-C'est vraiment très important…

-Vous me soupçonnez d'avoir trafiqué les ordinateurs et effacé des données secret défenses, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien vu que vous me regardiez d'un air soupçonneux depuis quelques jours.

-Vous avez une imagination débordante. Je viens juste vous demander votre aide. Vous avez conçu les nouveaux programmes avec moi. Vous connaissez donc les moyens de contourner les défenses mises en place.

-Tout comme le sergent Siler.

-Justement, je le soupçonne d'être à l'origine de la situation. Je sais qu'il attend avec impatience une mutation dans la zone 51 qui ne vient pas. Il a dû accumulé tellement de rancœur que s'allier avec le sénateur n'a pas dû lui poser beaucoup de problème.

-Vous me demandez de vous aider à le confondre ?

-C'est ça !

-Cela veut dire remettre mon opération à plus tard ?

-Malheureusement. Mais le SGC vous en sera à jamais reconnaissant et le docteur Fraiser peut si voulez faire venir un chirurgien qui pourra procéder à l'opération ici même.

-J'accepte. Je prépare une surprise pour mon collègue et je vous tiendrai informée.

-Merci.

Sam sortit de la pièce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Son plan fonctionnait à merveilles.

Et Lana ? La pauvre était bouleversée. La simple pensée de rejoindre la base lui donnait la nausée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le sénateur avait tenté de faire. Quand elle y repensait si le chauffeur n'avait pas freiné brusquement, dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer toutes les fins possibles à cette soirée. Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par la sonnerie de son portable.

-Allo ?

_-Lieutenant colonel Douglas ?_

-….

_-Vous êtes là ?_

-Oui, excusez-moi.

_-Je travaille au Mémorial de Washington. Vous nous aviez contacté pour avoir le dossier médical du sénateur Kinsey._

-C'est exact. Je suppose que vous avez du nouveau ?

_-Oui. Nous l'avons retrouvé. Suivant vos instructions, nous l'avons envoyé à l'adresse que vous nous avez donné._

-Parfait. Les USA vous en seront à jamais reconnaissant.

_-Mais de rien._

Lana se sentait revivre. Elle allait enfin pouvoir épingler cet odieux personnage. Elle passa un manteau et sauta dans sa voiture, direction le bureau de poste. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers les boîtes au lettre anonymes. Elle retrouva sans peine la sienne. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une épaisse enveloppe A4 de papier brun. Elle la glissa dans son sac et partit pour la base.

La route était dégagée. En une vingtaine de minute elle arriva à destination. Une fois passée par les différent contrôle, elle rejoignit le laboratoire du major et l'attendit.

Jack marchait dans les couloirs de la base l'air de rien. En fait, malgré son air nonchalant, il cherchait des indices au sujet de la disparition du général. Et justement en passant devant la porte blindée du secteur G, il se rendit compte que cette dernière était fermée. D'habitude elle restait ouverte car elle menait aux réserves de survie. Jack voulut donc remédier à cette petite erreur et passa son passe dans la borne magnétique. Rien. La porte restait fermée. Il réessaya plusieurs fois et à chaque fois il obtenait le même résultat. Quelques peu désarçonné par cette découverte, il appela un des technicien.

-Sergent la porte du secteur G est bloquée. Y a t il un problème ?

_-Non mon colonel. Le sénateur Kinsey a fait condamner cette porte._

-Pourquoi ?

_-Je l'ignore, monsieur._

-Merci.

O'Neill raccrocha et partit pour le laboratoire du major Carter. Il fut forcé d'admettre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette partie de la base.

Janet et Teal'c était encore à l'infirmerie. Il regardait la doctoresse travailler sans rien dire. Janet aurait bien aimé crier au monde entier qu'elle aimait le jaffa. Elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas se réfugier dans ses bras. Ce simple contact suffisait à la rassurer. Elle se retourna et fit un grand sourire au jaffa. En même temps elle brandissait une feuille des papier.

-Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé !

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-La liste des maladies pouvant être préjudiciables à une personne se présentant à une élection.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Sida, cancer, Alzheimer, Parkinson, Syphilis… Si Lana réussit à mettre la main sur le dossier médicale du sénateur, nous aurons peut-être une chance de pouvoir nous débarrasser de lui.

De retour dans le laboratoire du major Carter. Lana s'y trouvait, elle fut rejointe par le colonel O'Neill.

-McEnzie, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

-Merci, colonel.

-Appelez-moi Jack. Alors vous avez du nouveau ?

-Oui, j'ai son dossier.

A ce moment, le major Carter entra.

-Carter, nous avons le dossier.

-Parfait, je vais tenter de joindre le docteur Fraiser.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

Janet venait de faire son entrée, suivie de Teal'c.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Lana donnez-le moi s'il vous plaît.

Lana tendit le dossier au médecin qui alla s'installer un peu plus loin.

-Alors Lana, racontez-nous votre dîner avec Kinsey.

-Ca s'est très bien passé…

-Vous mentez. Dîtes nous la vérité !

-Il… Il a…. tenté de me violer.

Sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larme. Cette information fit l'effet d'une bombe. Jack la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter.

-Heureusement qu'il a échoué. Il aurait pu vous transmettre le SIDA.

-Docteur Fraiser, vous en êtes sûre ?

-C'est écrit noir sur blanc.

-Faîtes moi des analyses. Je serai plus rassurée ensuite.

-Pas de problème. Venez à l'infirmerie dès que cette réunion sera finie.

-Résumons la situation : Kinsey veut cacher son état de santé, il tente de violer un membre de notre équipe, il a kidnappé le général, fait enfermer Daniel et corrompu un militaire du SGC.

-C'est ça Carter. En parlant du général, je suis presque sûr qu'il est enfermé dans le secteur G. Nos passes magnétiques n'ouvrent plus la porte.

-Je peux toujours tenter de la débloquer depuis mon ordinateur. De mon côté, j'ai tendu un piège à Siler et à Walter. J'espère que ça va marcher.

Sur ces mots la réunion s'acheva. Lana suivit Janet à l'infirmerie. Le docteur lui fit une prise de sang qu'elle envoya en urgence au laboratoire médical de la base. Janet profita de la présence de la jeune femme pour lui un check up intégral. Lana alla donc se mettre en sous-vêtement et quand elle revint Janet remarqua plusieurs ecchymoses suspectes :

-Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?

-Je me suis battue avec le sénateur. Comme je refusais de céder il a commencé à me brutaliser. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas raté. Je l'ai griffé jusqu'au sang et il doit encore avoir les marques de mes dents sur son bras gauche.

-Je vais faire un rapport. Je vais photographier vos blessures et les joindre au dossier.

-Bien sûr. Si ça peut faire tomber cette ordure. Par contre si Daniel pouvait ignorer tout de cette affaire…

-Pas de problème. Seul le général le saura ainsi que toutes les personnes à qui vous jugerez bon d'en parler.

Lana sortit de l'infirmerie soulagée. Pendant ce temps, Jack et Sam essayait tant bien que mal de débloquer la porte du secteur G. Le major avait amené son portable et faisait tout son possible pour régler ce petit problème.

Daniel était toujours dans sa cellule. Kinsey était avec lui. Une lueur mauvaise brillait dans ses yeux.

-Monsieur l'archéologue, pour la cent millième fois, quelles sont les coordonnées de la planète des Anciens ?

-Vous permettez que je réfléchisse deux secondes… Décidément, vous n'avez pas de chance, ils en ont colonisées tellement que je ne vois pas laquelle vous intéresse. Un indice supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus.

Le docteur Jackson était fier de lui. Cela se voyait à son visage. Il affichait un sourire sardonique. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sortir le sénateur de ses gonds.

-A votre place je coopérerais, si vous voulez que rien n'arrive à la nièce du général.

-Touchez la et vous le regretterez amèrement !

-C'est déjà fait et je dois avouer qu'elle est pas mal.

Un sourire quelque peu pervers illumina son visage et il se mit à ricaner. Daniel ne le supporta pas. Il se leva brusquement et donna un coup de poing au sénateur. Ce dernier, surpris, alla s'écraser contre la porte. Un filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Les soldats, alertés par le bruit, firent irruption dans la cellule en brandissant leurs armes. Kinsey leur fit un signe de la main et avant de sortir il lança un dernier avertissement à l'archéologue.

-Vous allez me le payer cher docteur Jackson !

-A votre place, je ne m'avancerai pas trop !

Kinsey sortit et alla se réfugier dans son bureau. Sur sa table de travail il trouva une enveloppe. Il la décacheta, l'ouvrit et la lit à haute voix : « Nous savons tout. Si vous ne voulez pas que tout soit rendu public abandonnez le SGC et replacer le général Hammond à sa tête. ». Le sénateur partit d'un grand éclat de rire et jeta la lettre dans la corbeille à papier.

-Si vous croyez me faire peur vous vous trompez lourdement. Mon plan est trop parfait pour que qui que ce soit trouve la vérité. Ils courent tous après une taupe qui n'existe pas. C'est pathétique…

Sam tentait encore et toujours d'ouvrir la porte du secteur G.Après maints efforts, elle parvint à ses fins. Avec le colonel, ils partirent en exploration. Le secteur G était une réserve en cas d'invasion. Jack et Sam fouillèrent cette partie de la base à fond. Malheureusement le général Hammond ne s'y trouvait pas.

-Il nous a bien eu !

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire major.

-Quand je pense qu'on était proche du but !

-Tout n'est pas perdu.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai demandé à Teal'c de cacher un mouchard dans le bureau du sénateur avec en prime une petite lettre. Il s'énervera et avec un peu chance commettra des erreurs. Ceci nous permettrait de le tenir. A propos, où en est notre traque à la taupe ?

-A première vue, ni Walter, ni Siler ne sont pas dans le coup. J'ai scanné leurs ordinateurs et rien. Même eux auraient laissé une trace de leur passage.

-Sûrement un espion du NID ?

-Peut-être.

Lana tournait en rond dans ses quartiers. Janet lui avait promis les résultats de ses analyses pour le courant de la journée. Plus le temps passait, moins elle était tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas croire que sa vie pouvait s'arrêter là. Si jamais l'inévitable devait arriver, elle n'oserait plus regarder SG1 en face. Elle pensait que sa place au sein de la base ne serait plus assurée. La sonnerie du téléphone vint interrompre ses sombres pensées.

-Allô ?

_-Lana ici Janet. J'ai vos résultats._

-Et ?

_-Ils sont négatifs. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Vous devrez repasser des analyses dans six mois._

-Bien. Je vous remercie de les avoir faits passés en priorité.

Teal'c, après s'être assuré que Kinsey n'était plus dans son bureau, alla placer d'autres mouchards dans la pièce et il changea la carte mémoire qu'il avait mis en place pour enregistrer ses conversations. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il se rendit dans le bureau de Lana et attendit les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lana arriva. Teal'c lui expliqua la situation et elle fit appeler Sam et Jack. En attendant leur venue, elle sortit son lecteur MP3 et remplaça sa carte mémoire par celle que lui tendit le jaffa. Elle prépara également son portable pour y transférer les discussions du sénateur. Avec lui il fallait être prêt à tout.

Sam et Jack arrivèrent enfin. Jack se jeta sur une chaise et Sam alla s'asseoir sur l'angle du bureau.

-Quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai repris la carte mémoire.

-Et de votre côté ?

-Rien, Hammond n'est pas dans le secteur G. Lana, faîtes nous écoutez ce que ce cher sénateur avait à nous « confier ».

Lana appuya sur play et la voix grave du sénateur emplit la pièce : « Ils croient avoir tout trouvé. Et bien grand bien leur fasse. Ma parole vaut beaucoup plus que la leur. De toutes manières ils ne trouveront aucune preuve. Carter essaye de trouver la taupe et elle veut coincer Siler ou Walter. ( Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.) Elle ne trouvera jamais comment j'ai fait. Hahahahaha !… Le seul problème risque de venir de McEnzie. Si elle décide de porter plainte pour tentative de viol je suis perdu. Réfléchis un peu, elle est tellement choquée qu'elle n'ose plus remettre les pieds à la base. Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig !

-Allô !

-…

-Parfait. Si Hammond croit être encore en position de force, il ne va pas être déçu. Je lui donne une semaine pour démissionner. Et s'il ne cède pas attaquez-vous à sa famille, ses petits enfants en particulier ! »

La lecture du contenu de la carte mémoire venait de s'achever. La colère pouvait se lire sur les visages des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-L'ordure !

-Je peux aller lui montrer ce qu'est un jaffa en colère.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Teal'c. Avec toutes nos cartes mémoires nous le tenons. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'aller les changer régulièrement.

-Bien O'Neill.

-Quant à vous Lana, vous irez habiter avec Carter le temps que cette histoire prenne fin.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous êtes un membre de mon équipe. Je refuse qu'il vous arrive la moindre petite chose. Daniel ne me le pardonnerait pas.

-Bien.

La situation dura encore quelques temps. Au fil des jours leur dossier prenait de l'ampleur. Au bout d'un moment, Jack décida de présenter leur dossier au général Monroe, un des plus fidèles amis de Hammond. Le colonel se rendit donc à son domicile et il fut accueilli à bras ouvert par le vieil homme.

-Ca fait longtemps colonel O'Neill.

-Depuis mon dernier appel oui, mais je promets de me rattraper à l'avenir.

-Bien. Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène chez moi ?

-Ceci.

Il posa son dossier. Monroe le prit et le feuilleta.

-Que voulez-vous en faire ?

-Faire tomber Kinsey et ainsi permettre au général Hammond de revenir.

-Je ne peux que vous approuver. Mais je vois toujours pas ce que vous attendez de moi.

-Vous vous entendez très bien avec le président. Je pensais que vous pourriez m'arranger un rendez-vous avec lui.

-Vous me demandez presque l'impossible.

-Vous pensez que le président refuserait de me recevoir et qu'il prendrait mon initiative pour de la trahison ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que cela sera difficile.

-Vous me tiendrez au courant, mon général ?

-Bien sûr.

Jack prit congé et repartit à la base.

Trois jours plus tard, il reçut un coup de fil de Monroe.

_-C'est bon, Jack, il accepte de vous recevoir._

-Quand dois-je partir pour Washington ?

_-Jamais, il se déplacera personnellement. Il avait prévu de venir à Cheyenne Mountain pour voir le docteur Jackson. _

-Il arrivera quand ?

_-Demain, personne n'est au courant. Il vous recevra à l'hôtel Excelsior de Colorado Spring. Il y descend sous le nom de Monsieur James Reynolds. Soyez-y demain à 10 heures avec toutes vos pièces…_

-J'y serai, merci pour votre aide.

Jack raccrocha et se mit à réunir toutes les pièces du dossier qu'il avait patiemment monté avec l'aide de Teal'c. Il classa tous les documents dans une pochette et sortit de la base.

Le lendemain matin, le colonel O'Neill, après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans les bouchons, arriva pile à l'heure dans le hall de l'hôtel. L'Excelsior était un hôtel de luxe. Le sol était tellement brillant qu'on y voyait son reflet. Il s'approcha de la réception et demanda à la réceptionniste le numéro de la chambre de James Reynolds.

-Excusez moi mademoiselle. Je cherche la chambre de Monsieur James Reynolds, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à 10 heures.

-Pourriez-vous me donner votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis monsieur Jack O'Neill.

-Un instant je vous prie.

La jeune femme pianota sur son ordinateur pour finalement imprimer une fiche.

-En effet monsieur, vous êtes attendu. Suite 125, 10ième étage.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Voulez-vous que je l'appelle pour le prévenir de votre venue ?

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Jack s'éloigna et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les ascenseurs. Celui qu'il prit était déjà occupé par un couple de retraité. Ces derniers dévisageaient le pauvre colonel qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Effectivement ses bonnes manières lui indiquaient qu'il aurait dû prendre un ascenseur vide au lieu de forcer ces gens à supporter sa compagnie. Quand l'ascenseur arriva enfin à destination, Jack se dépêcha d'en sortir, sous le regard désapprobateur de la vieille dame. Il toqua à la porte de la suite et des hommes en costumes noirs lui ouvrirent la porte.

-Bonjour je suis Jack O'Neill, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Reynolds.

-Vos papiers !

Jack leur tendit sa carte d'identité, son permis de conduire ainsi que sa carte d'immatriculation militaire. Quand les gardes les lui rendirent, il fut invité à entrer dans la suite. Une femme en tailleur prit leur relève et guida le colonel à travers la suite pour le mener finalement dans un petit salon. Le président était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et sirotait un cognac.

-Bonjours, Colonel O'Neill. Asseyez-vous. Un cognac ?

-Non merci, Monsieur.

-Le général Monroe m'a prié de vous accordé une entrevue. Mon emploi du temps est très chargé en ce moment alors j'espère que j'ai eu raison de vous avoir donné ce rendez-vous.

-Vous ne le regretterez pas, Monsieur.

Jack lui tendit son dossier. Le président le prit et en commença la lecture. Pendant ce temps, le colonel se tenait immobile. Il priait pour que le président le croie, pour qu'il accepte de les aider.

Pendant ce temps, chez le major Carter. Lana et Sam discutaient. Elles furent interrompues pas Janet qui avait décidé de venir leur tenir compagnie.

-Comment allez-vous Lana ?

-Très bien. Par contre je suis vraiment désolée d'imposer au major ma présence.

-Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Je suis très contente que vous ayez accepté de suivre les ordres du colonel. Ma grande maison est vide les trois-quarts de l'année, sauf quand mon père ou mon frère avec sa famille viennent me rendre visite.

-N'empêche que je me sens coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Vous n'êtes pas fautive. Si cela peut vous rassurer je peux vous adresser au docteur Mac Andrew, le psychologue de la base.

-Merci docteur Fraiser.

-Appelez moi Janet.

-Bien… Janet. Au fait l'enquête de Teal'c se passe bien ?

-Oui… ( Janet sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues). D'ailleurs, elle vient de s'achever. Le colonel O'Neill est en ce moment avec le président pour en discuter…

De retour dans la suite 125. Le président venait de poser ses lunettes sur la table basse et massait ses tempes, ce qui était chez lui le signe d'une profonde réflexion. Jack ne savait que penser. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre changement sur le visage du président pendant toute la durée de sa lecture. Il commençait même sérieusement à douter du bien fondé son entreprise. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité pour Jack, le président prit la parole.

-Votre dossier est très intéressant. Mais il y a quelques points à éclaircir.

-Je vous écoute Monsieur.

-Vous avez obtenu ces informations en posant des mouchards dans le bureau du sénateur. Ce n'est pas une pratique très légale ...

-Je suis désolé de devoir vous interrompre Monsieur, mais Nixon ne s'est pas gêné pour espionner ses adversaires et cela a entraîné l'un de nos plus beau scandale. Donc, pour moi tous les moyens étaient bons à prendre pour défendre ma base et mon supérieur ainsi que mon équipe.

-Bien… Pourriez-vous m'expliquer cette histoire de viol ?

-Le sénateur nous refusait l'accès à la cellule du docteur Jackson. Lana McEnzie était la seule à y avoir accès. Son accès a été monnayé. Le sénateur l'a forcé à l'accompagner à un dîner. Sur le chemin du retour elle a refusé de céder à ses avances alors il a tenté d'abuser d'elle. Les photos en témoignent. Vous avez également le certificat du docteur Fraiser.

-Bien. Si j'ai bien tout compris, vous accusez le sénateur de trahison et de vouloir réunir des armes extra-terrestres pour des fins personnelles et non pour la sécurité de la planète.

-Exact.

-Mais vous n'avez rien pour étayer cette hypothèse colonel.

Sans un mot, Jack sortit de sa poche un lecteur MP3 ainsi que plusieurs cartes mémoires. Il les donna au président qui alla s'isoler dans une autre pièce de la suite pour garder ce qu'il allait entendre secret.

Une demie heure plus tard, le président retourna dans le salon. Son visage était fermé. Il alla se rasseoir et rendit au colonel son matériel. Sans un mot Jack remit tout dans ses poches et attendit que le président daigne prendre la parole. Il s'écoula encore plusieurs minutes avant que le chef d'Etat ne prît la parole :

-Colonel, je ne sais plus que penser. J'ai signé ces papiers parce qu'il m'avait juré ne chercher que la protection de notre monde. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il voulait s'en servir à des fins personnelles.

-Monsieur, tout le monde fait des erreurs.

-Je sais, mais faire des erreurs alors que je suis le dirigeant de ce pays est grave. A cause de moi, toutes ces années que vous avez passées à travailler au SGC vont être balayées.

-Non, vous pouvez encore empêcher cela. Vous en avez le pouvoir.

-Comment ?

-Je suis désolé, mais vous seul savez comment.

-Bien. Je tâcherais de régler ce problème le plus rapidement possible. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux colonel O'Neill.

-De rien.

Jack prit congé du président et partit en direction de la base. Teal'c l'attendait en salle de briefing. Tous les deux refirent un tour dans la base. Ils espéraient trouver un indice leur ayant échapper qui aurait pu leur indiquer l'endroit où le général Hammond était retenu prisonnier. Malheureusement ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout. Quelques peu dépités mais néanmoins confiants, les deux hommes se rendirent chez le major Carter pour prendre des nouvelles de Lana.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sam, ils virent le 4X4 du docteur Fraiser. Le petit groupe allait être réuni et Jack se réjouissait à l'avance de n'avoir à faire son compte-rendu qu'une seule fois. Les trois femmes continuaient à discuter et naturellement elles en vinrent à parler du rendez-vous de Jack.

-Laissez moi deviner la suite. Ils vont débarquer ici et le colonel nous fera son compte-rendu.

-Exact !

-Je crois que j'ai eu raison de passer au supermarché hier soir pour refaire mon stock de bière.

Sur cette phrase, les trois femmes se mirent à rire aux éclats. Elles furent interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Sam, tout en essuyant ses larmes, alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa « surprise » quand elle vit le colonel et le jaffa sur le pas de sa porte. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer et les guida vers son salon où Lana et Janet continuaient à rire. Cette vision arracha un haussement de sourcil au jaffa qui alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis que Jack s'installa près de l'archéologue.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire de la sorte ?

-Rien, mon colonel.

-Allons doc, dîtes le moi, j'ai aussi envie de rire !

-OK. Nous rions parce que le major nous avouait qu'elle sentait que vous alliez venir et que donc elle avait eu raison d'avoir refait son stock de bière.

A ce moment, Sam revint dans le salon avec 5 bières. Chacun se servit et pendant un moment, ce fut le silence complet. Lana jetait des regards inquiets au colonel tandis que Janet fixait le plafond. Le regard du jaffa la mettait mal à l'aise. Jack n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance tendue. Il posa sa bière sur la table du salon et se plaça face à ses collaborateurs.

-Je vois que vous ne voulez pas savoir comment s'est passé mon entretien avec la président.

Tous levèrent vers lui un regard troublé.

-Bien sûr que nous voulons l'entendre mon colonel. C'est juste que nous avons peur de ce que vous pourriez nous dire.

-Si ce n'est que ça. Doc., je commençais à croire que vous aviez une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer.

-Mais non colonel. Allez, racontez-nous votre visite au président.

-OK, Lana. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que le président est un chic type, je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir voté pour lui. Enfin bref je lui ai donné le dossier et il l'a lu…

-Vous ne lui avez pas donné les cartes mémoires ?

-Major si vous m'interrompez à tout bout de champs, il me faudrait toute la soirée pour tout vous racontez.

-Promis, je me tais.

-Bien. Donc le président a lu le dossier. La seule affaire qui l'a quelque peu ébranlé c'est la tentative de viol. Il n'a pas apprécié les mouchards. C'est je le cite un procédé tout à fait illégal… Voyant que le dossier n'était pas suffisant je lui ai donné le lecteur MP3 et les cartes mémoires.

-Et ?

-Lana vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? Bon, il m'a laissé seul dans le salon le temps de les écouter et quand il est revenu. Il était en colère et surtout honteux. Il nous croit, il va tout faire pour nous aider. Comment je ne sais pas, mais le général et Daniel vont être sauvé. Quant à ce cher sénateur je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Tout est maintenant une question de temps.

Jack balaya le salon du regard. Tous étaient pétrifiés par la nouvelle. Il s'arrêta plus longuement sur le visage de Lana. Il y vit des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux. Ces larmes lui ôtèrent l'envie de sortir une blague.

Comme la soirée était déjà bien entamée et que tous avaient déjà bu plusieurs bières. Sam insista pour que tout le monde reste dormir chez elle. Pour le dîner elle fit venir des pizzas. Le repas fut mangé dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse et à 23 heures tout le monde alla se coucher. Tout le monde sauf le colonel, il avait obtenu l'autorisation de regarder un match de hockey sur le câble. A la fin du match, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher sur le canapé, son regard fut attiré par le portable du major. La curiosité étant plus forte que tout, il le démarra et tenta de lancer le jeux les Sims. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour le major le CD-Rom manquait et il ne savait pas où le chercher.

Le lendemain matin, tout ce petit monde se rendit de bonheur à la base. La matinée s'écoulait paisiblement. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations et aucune allusion n'était faite à leur conversation de la veille. Avec la coopération du président, Sam avait décidé d'arrêter le recherche de la taupe. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à désactiver son système de surveillance elle vit s'afficher sur l'écran un début de transfert. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle tapa une commande et la personne effectuant le transfert fut dévoilée. Elle nota soigneusement son identité sur un papier et mit fin au transfert.

La matinée fit rapidement place à l'après-midi. Peu de temps après midi, le sénateur convoqua toutes les unités SG dans la salle d'embarquement. Il avait décidé de relancer les explorations off-world.

-Messieurs, après une étude approfondie de vos rapports de mission, j'ai décidé de reprendre les explorations via la Porte des Etoiles. Par contre j'ai apporté quelques changements : plus aucune aide ne sera apportée aux peuples en difficulté, c'est une perte d'argent considérable. Les missions de secours ne seront plus systématiques. Elles ne seront autorisées que si l'équipe sur place a en sa possession une avancée technologique qui ne doit pas tomber dans les mains des Goa'ulds. Vous aurez également un temps limite pour accomplir vos missions. Une fois ce temps expiré, votre code sera effacé et vous serez abandonné sur cette planète…

Le colonel O'Neill n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était tellement gros qu'il pensait consulter un ORL. Néanmoins, il s'avança pour prendre la parole :

-Sénateur, vos modifications sont ignobles. Elles sont contraire aux Droits de l'Homme…

-Taisez-vous ! D'ailleurs avant que vous n'interveniez j'allais ajouter que SG1 ne sera plus diriger par vous colonel mais par le colonel Steward. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous occuper de la paperasserie. Le jaffa ira en zone 51 pour que l'on puisse l'étudier et…

Kinsey ne put finir sa phrase car une cohorte de militaire s'était engouffrée dans la salle et s'était placée de pars et d'autres de lui. Le président les suivait. Il monta sur l'estrade et fit un signe au soldat placé derrière le sénateur. Ce dernier lui mit les menottes et lui fit faire face au président.

-Sénateur Kinsey vous m'avez beaucoup déçu. En vous confiant la direction de cette base, je pensais ainsi la laisser en de bonnes mains. Mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Votre seul but est de me doubler, de prendre ma place et de faire du NID la première agence de renseignement du pays. Si il n'y avait pas eu dans les rangs de cette base d'honnêtes soldats, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer et je ne veux pas le savoir…

-Mais monsieur le président…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Vous êtes un traître. Vous avez fait passer vos intérêts personnels avant les intérêts de la nation. J'exige que vous libériez le général Hammond. Si demain il n'est pas à son poste, je ne voudrais pas être à votre place. En ce qui concerne le docteur Jackson je n'aurais jamais du vous écouter. Il est libre et il peut retourner dans son équipe. Je comprendrai parfaitement qu'il m'en veuille après ce qu'il vient de subir…J'allais oublier un petit détail, vous n'êtes plus sénateur. Votre petite tricherie concernant votre dossier médical ne fonctionne plus. Préparez vous à passer un long moment en prison.

Le président descendit de l'estrade, le sénateur à sa suite. Jack remercia le chef d'état d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier le fixa un court instant et fit de même. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, deux autres militaires firent leur apparition et ils embarquèrent le colonel Steward qui était la taupe de Kinsey. En effet, la CIA le surveillait depuis un bon moment et avait constaté que de grosses sommes d'argent avaient été virées sur son compte. Grâce à de multiples interrogatoires, ils découvrirent plus tard que Kinsey l'avait acheté afin qu'il infiltre le réseau informatique de la base et qu'ainsi il détourne toutes les informations dont le sénateur avait besoin pour parvenir enfin à ses fins.

Le départ de Kinsey jeta le trouble dans la base. Voyant que tout le personnel était encore sous le choc des évènements qui venaient de se produire, Jack l'autorisa à se disperser. Les soldats sortirent donc de la salle et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations malgré l'impact qu'eurent les évènements récents. Seul SG-1 resta sur place. Ils allèrent tous ensemble libérer le docteur Jackson. Une fois devant sa cellule Jack tendit la clé à Lana.

-McEnzie à vous l'honneur. Sans vous nous n'en serions pas là.

-Merci colonel.

-Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler Jack !

Lana ouvrit la porte. Daniel était allongé sur son lit et sans se retourner il cria à l'intention des personnes ayant ouvert la porte :

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Bande d'opportunistes !

-DANIEL ! En voilà une façon de parler à vos sauveurs !

-Lana, c'est bien vous ?

-Bien sûr. Désolée si vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre. Vous êtes libre. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

-C'est vrai ?

-Effectivement Danny Boy. Je peux même vous dire que Lana s'est battue pour vous sortir de là.

-C'était la moindre des choses après les horreurs que je vous ai dites.

-Ce n'était rien.

-Trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai faim. Pour fêter notre victoire je vous invite tous au restaurant. Heu… Daniel si vous me dîtes que vous êtes trop fatigué pour venir je vous renferme et je perds la clé.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Jack. Je viens.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble de la base. Jack sifflait, Sam et Janet parlait du restaurant, Teal'c se taisait et Lana soutenait Daniel. Arrivés aux derniers remparts de la base, ils virent une grande limousine noire s'arrêter. Un homme chauve en sortit. C'était le général. Jack, le voyant alla à sa rencontre.

-Mon général content de vous revoir parmi nous.

-Merci colonel ! Après ces vacances forcées je suis bien content d'être de retour.

-Venez avec nous. Nous allons tous au restaurant, c'est moi qui régale.

-Non merci, colonel, peut-être une autre fois. Avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, il faut que je remette tout ce que cet individu a chamboulé en ordre. Mais au fait comment avez-vous fait pour vous débarrasser de lui?

-Ca mon général, c'est une longue histoire.

To be continued…


	5. SG1 à Kingstown I

Résumé : SG1 part en mission sur P3K333 et se retrouve à Kingstown

Rating : K+

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM (j'aurais pas les moyens de payer ses acteurs ), par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction (quel dommage pour mon petit porte-monnaie ! ). Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note : C'est la suite du renouveau de SG1, de vacances, d'un dîner et ses conséquences et de return to normality.

Si vous voulez utiliser le personnage de Lana McEnzie, prière de me demander l'autorisation. Merci !

Un petit commentaire, SVP. ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je tiens à remercier Craby pour ses commentaires.

Publiées précédemment sur d'autres sites sous le pseudo "caro"

BONNE LECTURE

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

What happened before in Stargate SG1 :

Le renouveau de SG1 : SG1 accueille un nouveau membre : la nièce du général. Quand SG1 sera fait prisonnier, elle réussira à s'échapper et à revenir les sauver grâce à l'aide d'une personne revenue d'un long voyage.

Vacances : après la mort de Kali, SG1 part en vacances. Comme d'habitude rien se passe comme prévu. Et voici que Sam, Jack et Teal'c doivent aider Daniel à venir à bout d'un Goa'uld.

Un dîner et ses conséquences : SG1 et le général Hammond sont invités à un dîner à la Maison Blanche. Après avoir un tantinet abusé des boissons alcoolisées Daniel prend la parole. Ce qu'il a dit ayant fortement déplu au sénateur Kinsey, il se retrouve en cellule et Kinsey à la tête du SGC.

Return to normality : Kinsey est toujours à la tête du SGC. Le colonel et ses coéquipiers tentent de le renverser. Cela semblait être mission impossible, mais avec l'aide d'un ami du général et du président tout est devenu possible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis le retour à la normal. Le général Hammond croulait sous les dossiers et les missions d'explorations avaient pris beaucoup de retard. Pendant la semaine, tous les officiers avaient été réquisitionnés pour remettre de l'ordre dans la paperasse. Malheureusement, les dossiers venant du président ne pouvaient être manipulés que par le général et bien entendu c'était eux qui étaient les plus nombreux.

Au milieu de la semaine suivante, Hammond convoqua tous les chefs d'équipe en salle de briefing.

-Bonjour messieurs. Asseyez-vous ! Comme vous le savez cette malheureuse affaire a fortement retardé notre programme d'exploration… Bien que le président soit intervenu en notre faveur, il exige des résultats. Nous avons besoin d'armement pour prévenir une hypothétique attaque Goa'uld. Je me vois donc contraint d'envoyer toutes les équipes en mission…

Le général balaya la salle du regard et vit le major Reynolds s'agiter sur sa chaise.

-Quelque chose ne va pas major Reynolds ?

-Non, mon général, mais j'avais demandé une permission pour la semaine prochaine pour assister au mariage de ma sœur et…

-Je suis sincèrement désolé major, mais je suis obligé de vous la refuser. Je ne le fais pas de gaîté de cœur…

-C'est rien Reynolds, au moins vous n'aurez pas à vous ennuyer pendant toute une soirée sur une chaise pour éviter que toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires ne tentent de vous mettre le grappin dessus.

-Colonel O'Neill!

-Désolé mon général.

-Bref, voici vos ordres de missions : SG20 vous irez sur P5K669, SG19 sur P3X548, SG18 et 16 sur P9X523. Soyez prudents d'après la sonde des tribus hostiles sont positionnées près de la porte. SG17 ira sur P5N220…

Le général continua d'attribuer les missions jusqu'à arriver à l'équipe du colonel O'Neill

-… et finalement SG1se rendra sur P3K333. Ce sont toutes des missions de routine. Aucune trace de présence Goa'uld n'a été repéré. Vous partirez chacun à votre tour à une demie heure d'intervalle. Le premier passage aura lieu dans deux heures. Rompez !

Tous les soldats sortirent de la salle en discutant entre eux. Au moment où Jack s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil le général le rappela.

-Colonel, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, mon général.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau… Asseyez-vous un instant.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon général ?

-Rien, mais je tenais à vous remercier personnellement d'avoir pris soin de ma nièce.

-Ne me remerciez surtout pas. Si j'avais vraiment veiller sur elle, elle n'aurait failli se faire violer par ce… le sénateur.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Elle a agi impulsivement, tout comme vous lorsque vous avez fait vos classes. Néanmoins vous l'avez convaincu d'habiter chez le major Carter, c'est beaucoup pour moi.

-Mais c'était tout à fait normal. C'est un membre de mon équipe et en tant que tel je me devais de la protéger… Mon général, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Je vous écoute.

-Devra-t-elle témoigner lors du procès et ainsi se remémorer la tentative de viol ?

-Oui, mais je vais tout faire pour lui épargner cette épreuve. Maintenant colonel je vous laisse réunir votre équipe. Nous nous reverrons en salle d'embarquement.

Le colonel sortit du bureau et alla réunir son équipe. Il passa d'abord chercher Teal'c qui méditait dans ses quartiers, puis avec le Jaffa sur les talons il se rendit dans le laboratoire du major Carter. Tous les trois allèrent récupérer Daniel Jackson et Lana McEnzie. Les cinq coéquipiers et amis se rendirent dans les vestiaires et se séparèrent juste à l'entrée : les hommes d'un côté et les femmes de l'autre. L'humeur était bonne enfant et un quart d'heure plus tard les voilà en tenue se dirigeant vers le mess pour attendre l'heure de leur départ. Chacun prit une tasse de café et ils se réunirent pour parler un peu.

-Alors mes amis nous allons nous rendre sur P3K333. C'est une mission de routine sans Goa'uld. Il s'agit de faire ami-ami avec les habitants et de négocier une alliance si leur avancée technologique est suffisante. Au fait Carter que dit la sonde sur cette planète ?

-Elle dit que vous allez être heureux mon colonel : Pas de forêts dans les abords immédiats de la porte. Il y a une grande ville à 3 Km de l'appareil qui m'a d'abord fait penser à Kelowna puis avec un peu de recul aux nôtres…

-Niveaux archéologique et historique ?

-Il semblerait que la population vive dans une ville ressemblant fort à New York ou toute autre grande ville américaine…

-De plus, aux vues de la vidéo, leur niveau technologique semble équivalent au notre. J'ai hâte d'y aller et de parler avec les habitants.

-Nan, pitié Lana, ne me dîtes pas que Daniel vous a donné le virus de vouloir parler à toutes les personnes se trouvant dans votre champs de vision ? Soupira le colonel.

-Je vous taquinais juste.

Lana lui adressa alors un grand sourire que Jack lui rendit. Voir la jeune femme sourire au colonel embêtait légèrement Daniel. Il se racla la gorge ce qui eut l'effet d'attirer toute l'attention de ses collègues sur lui.

-Désolé, j'avais quelque chose qui me grattait au fond la gorge. Maintenant ça va mieux. Au fait jack quand devons-nous partir ?

-Dans un quart d'heure.

-Parfait.

Sur ce tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle d'embarquement. Au moment où ils y arrivèrent, l'entrée des coordonnées commençaient.

-Chevron 1 enclenché… Chevron 7 verrouillé.

SG1 se tourna vers la salle de contrôle et salua le général. Ce dernier, après les recommandations d'usage, leur fit un signe de la main. L'équipe s'engouffra donc dans le vortex et quelques secondes plus tard après une arrivée quelque peu plus agitée que d'habitude elle se retrouva sur P3K333. Comme Carter l'avait annoncé, il n'y avait pas de forêt aux abords de la porte. Il y avait juste une route qui semblait être goudronnée. De part et d'autre de cette voie, des champs s'étendaient. Au lointain ils pouvaient distinguer les plus hauts bâtiments de la ville repérée par le MALP. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans cette ville et de faire connaissance avec ses habitants. Le trajet de 3 Km était un peu long et pour passer le temps ils se mirent à parler.

-Mon colonel ?

-Oui, major ?

-Je vous avais promis de vous graver les extensions des "Sims". Je vous les donnerai dès notre retour.

-C'est gentil Carter…

De leur côté, Lana et Daniel avaient une discussion des plus passionnante sur l'écriture japonaise :

-Les romanjis étaient utilisés par les gens ordinaires et les kanji par la noblesse et la famille impériale.

-Non Lana, vous avez tout faux. Les kanji sont un ancien dialecte Goa'uld et…

-En admettant que vous ayez raison, pourquoi romanjis et kanji sont aujourd'hui identiques ?

-C'est lié à l'évolution de la langue japonaise…

-Donc si je vous suis bien les kanji viennent également de l'indo-européen. Ceci voudrait dire que l'indo-européen est la langue qui serait également à l'origine des langues extra-terrestres.

-Exact !

-Mais alors pourquoi deux systèmes d'écritures pour ce qui est aujourd'hui le japonais ?

Daniel poussa un profond soupir. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme sauf quand elle posait trop de questions. L'archéologue avait souvent l'impression qu'elle essayait de le piéger. Voyant sa mine impatiente, il s'apprêta à répondre, mais Teal'c vint à son secours :

-Les Goa'ulds ont toujours utilisés des symboles pour communiquer. Le peuple a dû inventer son propre système d'écriture.

-Merci Teal'c.

-Ce fut un plaisir docteur McEnzie.

Le jaffa s'inclina et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le colonel et le major qui maintenant marchaient en silence.

Deux heures après leur arrivée, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la ville. Elle était encore plus impressionnante de près. Le béton et l'acier étaient les matériaux dominants. Ils virent également que la route se divisait en plusieurs parties juste devant le panneau indiquant le nom de la ville : Kingstown.

Jack décida de commencer leur exploration en prenant une des voie secondaire. Ils avancèrent ensemble. Tout à coup, une voiture arriva à toute vitesse et manqua de percuter Daniel qui eut juste le temps de se jeter sur la bas-côté. Soudain le véhicule freina brusquement et une femme liftée d'environs 70 ans en sortit. Elle se dirigea vers les gens que son chauffeur avait failli percuter. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée elle accélérait son allure, jusqu'à se mettre à courir avec ses talons aiguilles en criant :

-Trisha ! Enfin tu es de retour ma chérie !

SG1 fut surpris par cette exclamation. L'équipe le fut encore plus quand la vieille femme prit Lana dans ses bras et l'embrassa. La jeune femme dut se débattre pour échapper à l'étreinte de la femme qui semblait la connaître. McEnzie dévisagea son « agresseur ». Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comment une femme vivant à des années lumières de la Terre pouvait la connaître. Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de la Terrienne, la vieille dame commença à parler.

-Trisha tu ne reconnais plus ta grand-mère ?

-Pardon ? Ma grand-mère ?

-Ma pauvre chérie tu as dû perdre la mémoire. Aaron et moi t'avons chercher partout. Où étais-tu passée ma chérie ?

Lana décidément ne comprenait plus rien. Le reste de l'équipe non plus d'ailleurs. Jack, en tant qu'officier supérieur et chef de mission décida de prendre les chose en main. Il plaqua sur son visage l'expression du parfait gentleman et tenta de clarifier la situation :

-Excusez-moi madame, mais je crois que vous faîtes erreur. La jeune femme ici présente est un membre de mon équipe et non votre petite-fille. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

-Non, c'est ma petite-fille, j'en suis tout à fait sûre, monsieur ?

-Colonel Jack O'Neill. Permettez moi de vous présenter le reste de mon équipe. La femme blonde est le major Samantha Carter, le grand noir s'appelle Teal'c, l'homme aux lunettes est Daniel Jackson. Quant à la jeune femme que vous prenez pour un membre de votre famille c'est Lana McEnzie.

-Comme vous vous êtes présentés je vais faire de même. Je m'appelle Colette Davidson. Je suis l'une des personnes les plus influentes de cette ville. Je vous propose de venir chez moi pour clarifier le malentendu qui nous oppose.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance madame.

Jack prit les membres de son équipes à part pour discuter de l'invitation. Ainsi quelques minutes plus tard :

-Nous acceptons votre proposition.

-Bien, montez avec moi dans ma limousine.

Elle fit un signe à son chauffeur qui fit demi-tour. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand manoir. Ils furent conduits dans le salon par une domestique qui les débarrassa de leurs armes malgré les réticences des militaires et de Teal'c et leur servit du thé. Quelques instants plus tard Colette Davidson vint les rejoindre. Elle avait changé son tailleur pantalon pour un tailleur un peu plus classique. Avant de s'asseoir, elle prit une photo sur le manteau de la cheminée et le montra à SG1. Elle représentait une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement à Lana. Cette dernière voulut réconforter leur hôtesse. Mais au moment où elle alla ouvrir la bouche, la porte d'entrée fut ouverte brusquement. Une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'année fit son entrée et s'immobilisa en voyant des visiteurs. Elle les balaya du regard et s'arrêta sur la pauvre Lana.

-Ainsi vous êtes revenue. Je croyais que vous aviez compris que je ne voulais plus jamais vous revoir Trisha. Néanmoins vu que vous êtes là, je suppose que David est également de retour.

-Mais je ne suis …

-Pour l'amour du ciel Fiona, faut-il toujours que vous venez semer le trouble partout où vous allez. Malgré les apparences, cette jeune femme n'est pas ma petite fille. J'ai rencontré ces personnes en me rendant en ville.

Jack se leva et refit les présentations pour la nouvelle venue. Il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Fiona Robertson, qu'elle habitait ici à cause d'une histoire de succession très complexe et que son fils David avait disparu en même temps que la petite fille de Colette Davidson. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, la domestique prénommée Irma vint les chercher et les mena dans leur chambre. La demeure était tellement grande que les 5 terriens eurent chacun la leur avec salle de bain privée.

Pendant ce temps, Fiona et Colette continuaient leur discussion.

-Colette, vous savez d'où ils viennent ?

-Oui, ils sont venus par le biais de la sculpture que Edward a fait entreposée à 3 Km de Kingstown.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer moi non plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la personne prénommée Lana ressemble beaucoup à ma petite fille. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de vous qu'elle est partie.

-N'importe quoi !

-Si vous ne lui aviez pas interdit de voir votre fils elle serait encore là et David aussi…

-Je ne vous permets vieille bique !

-Mesdames calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Jack venait de faire son entrée suivie de toute son équipe. La vieille femme avait mis à leur disposition des vêtements plus adaptés à leur environnement. Sam et Lana avaient revêtu des robes de soirée tandis que les hommes portaient le smoking. Ce genre de tenue ne convenait guère au colonel et au jaffa. Tous deux avaient l'étrange impression de ressembler à des pingouins. Le plus à plaindre était Teal'c, son smoking était trop serré et à chaque mouvement il risquait de déchirer les coutures de son habit. Peu après leur entrée dans le salon, Irma vint les chercher pour passer à table.

La salle à manger était encore plus impressionnante que le salon. L'argenterie et le cristal brillaient de mille feu. Le repas fut raffiné et le vin aidant un peu quelques confidences furent échangées.

-Colette m'a dit que vous êtes venus au moyen de la sculpture.

-C'est exact. Pour être plus précis, nous venons d'une autre planète appelée Terre. Nous sommes des explorateurs cherchant de nouvelles technologie pour défendre notre monde d'un redoutable ennemi.

-Colonel O'Neill, vous essayez de nous faire croire que vous êtes des extra-terrestres ?

-Je ne vous dis que la vérité.

Devant la mine sérieuse du colonel et de son équipe, les deux hôtesses furent convaincues par leur histoire. Une fois la surprise passée, elles continuèrent à leur poser des questions et spécialement sur leur mode de vie, ce qui ravit Daniel.

-Ainsi vous avez également des voitures pour vous déplacer ?

-Oui, et d'après le peu que nous ayons vu, je peux vous dire que nous sommes du même niveau technologique.

-Sur votre monde, y a-t-il plusieurs peuples ? Est-ce que tout appartient à une seule personne ?

-Oui, il y a plusieurs peuples et plusieurs personnes ont des possessions. Ce n'est pas le cas ici , s'étonna Daniel.

-Non, notre monde appartient à deux familles : les Burton et les Robertson. Elles décident de tout. Par contre elles ne s'entendent pas du tout.

-Vous faîtes erreur Fiona, seul Peter a une haine viscéral envers Edward Burton. D'ailleurs il le lui rend bien.

-Tout ça parce que Peter a eu le culot d'épouser il y a plusieurs années Claudia…

Les deux femmes recommencèrent alors à se disputer. Colette défendait les Burton, tandis que Fiona prenait la défense des Robertson. Jack croyait voir Daniel et Lana se disputer sur un quelconque sujet mythologique. Toute l'équipe était totalement abasourdie par cette dispute. Au bout de quelques minutes les choses se calmèrent et les deux ennemies portèrent à nouveaux attention à leurs visiteurs.

-Donc, vous disiez que vous êtes à la recherche d'armes puissantes ?

-Oui.

-Je crois pouvoir vous aider, colonel. Demain je vous conduirai à Kingstown pour vous faire rencontrer Edward Burton. Il pourra peut-être vous aider.

-Non, ne l'écoutez pas. Vous viendrez avec moi chez Robertson Corporation. Connor se fera un plaisir de vous aider.

-Ma chère Robertson Corporation ne fait que des produits cosmétiques !

-Nous nous sommes diversifiés.

-Vous mentez !

-Si vous n'étiez pas obnubilé par la disparition de cette sale gamine vous le sauriez !

-Je vous interdis de traiter ma petite fille de sale gamine !

Et c'était repartit pour un tour. Jack n'en pouvait plus. Certes il avait l'habitude des disputes, mais ces deux femmes n'arrêtaient pas un seul instant. Alors d'un commun accord avec ses coéquipiers, il se leva et salua les femmes d'un signe de la main ; puis tout les cinq allèrent se coucher. Mais avant d'aller dormir, ils se réunirent dans la chambre du colonel.

-Vos impressions ?

-Mon colonel, je doute fort que ces personnes sont capables de nous aider.

-A part Carter quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Oui, je crois que nous devrions quand même rendre visite à ce Edward ainsi qu'au dénommé Connor.

-Dîtes moi Lana, pourquoi le fait que vous avez dit cela ne m'étonne pas ?

-Parce qu'elle a pris mes mauvaises habitudes Jack !

- Mouais. Teal'c depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans cette maison vous n'avez pas desserré les lèvres. Quelques chose ne va pas ?

-Effectivement O'Neill. Ce monde est troublant et ces habitants agissent d'une manière étrange.

-Troublant ? s'étonna le colonel.

-Les scènes auxquelles nous venons d'assister semblent provenir des multiples séries télévisées que l'on peut voir sur Terre.

-Mais c'est que notre jaffa a raison, s'exclama Jack.

-Effectivement c'est vrai que ce monde fait penser aux Soap Opéras. Ma grand-mère les regarde également et pendant que vous étiez en France, je les ai regardés avec elle, confirma Lana.

-Honte à moi qui suis ces séries assidûment de ne pas m'en être rendu compte. Avoua O'Neill. Daniel, arrêtez de sourire bêtement. Bon je propose que nous allions tous nous coucher. Demain nous irons faire notre rapport au général puis nous rendrons visite à ces Edward et Connor.

Tous allèrent se coucher. Malgré les draps en soie et le confort de son lit, Sam n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle repensait au regard appuyé que Colette lui avait lancé quand le colonel l'avait présenté. Se souvenant encore du baiser que le colonel lui avait donné en France, elle avait peur de revivre la même situation, mais en même temps elle en rêvait. Cependant le fait que Lana soit l'attraction principale la rassura quelque peu.

Lana, de son côté, ne dormait pas non plus. Elle pensait à la jeune fille lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle se demandait si elle était vraiment partie avec le fils de la furie. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas étonnée qu'elle soit partie vu l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans ce manoir. Du côté des hommes, tout allait bien. Ils dormaient à point fermés. Tous ? Non, Teal'c méditait tant bien que mal en l'absence de bougie. Il avait même hésité un instant à aller en demander.

Vers trois heures du matin, Lana n'était toujours pas endormie. Elle décida de se rendre dans les cuisines pour prendre un verre de lait chaud dans l'espoir que ce breuvage allait pouvoir l'aider à dormir. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle se prépara sa boisson et la prit avec elle. En remontant les escaliers, Lana crut voir une ombre se faufiler dans le couloir. Mais une fois dans le dit corridor, elle ne vit rien. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, elle retourna dans sa chambre et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Durant le premier repas de la journée, Fiona et Colette se disputèrent pas. Lana en profita pour parler de l'ombre qu'elle avait crue voir.

-Madame Davidson, j'ai vu tôt ce matin une ombre se faufiler dans le couloir. J'espère que ce n'était pas un voleur.

-Non, cela devait être un des chats d'Irma. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas effrayé.

-Non !

-J'en suis heureuse, dit-elle d'air peu convaincu. Bon, je propose de vous emmener voir Edward Burton dès que vous serez prêts.

-Mais nous le sommes, répliqua le colonel.

-Je suis désolée, mais jamais ne passerez l'entrée des Tours Burton habillés de la sorte. Supposant que vous n'avez pas d'autres vêtements, j'ai demandé à Irma de vous en préparer. Ils vous attendent dans votre chambre.

-Un instant Colette ! Qui vous dit qu'ils désirent rencontrer Edward. Je pense qu'ils préfèreraient rencontrer Connor.

Jack sentit qu'une nouvelle dispute allait éclater. Aussi il s'empressa d'intervenir.

-Nous irons chez monsieur Burton ce matin et chez monsieur Robertson cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour si peu. Notre gouvernement traitera sûrement avec les deux entreprises si elles sont dans la capacité de nous aider. Sur ceux, veuillez nous excuser, nous allons nous changer.

Le colonel fit un signe de la tête et ses équipiers se levèrent pour le suivre. Madame Davidson en profita pour faire demander sa voiture. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, SG1 et Colette étaient dans la limousine et ils roulaient en direction des Tours Burton. Il leur fallut une demi-heure pour trouver une place dans le grand parking souterrain du building. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, il leur resta à passer les contrôles de sécurité, mais grâce à la présence de Colette ils entrèrent facilement.

Les Tours Burton étaient l'un des endroits les plus luxueux de la ville. L'acajou et l'ébène régnaient en maîtres ainsi que le marbre et le cristal. Des hommes en costumes cravate et des femmes en tailleur déambulaient dans les couloirs. Colette les guidait sans la moindre hésitation à travers le labyrinthe de la tour. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte en bois massif. Une plaque dorée y était collée. Ils avaient atteint leur but : le bureau de Edward Burton. Sans attendre Colette ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la secrétaire. Cette dernière n'était pas présente. Madame Davidson prit alors la liberté de frapper à la porte et d'entrer dans le bureau, SG1 à sa suite.

Quand Edward la vit, il se leva, un sourire sur les lèvres et la serra dans ses bras.

-Colette, cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai vu. Comment allez-vous ?

-Edward, je dois dire que tout va bien. Fiona est égale à elle-même et Trisha n'est toujours pas revenue. Derek pense que continuer les recherches est inutile. Et de votre côté comment se porte votre famille ?

-Claudia et moi sommes en froid. Elle veut un troisième enfant et je n'en veux pas. Steve refuse de vendre son café. Mais avec Sandy tout se passe à merveille. Grâce à elle nous allons enfin pouvoir écraser Robertson Corporation…

Jack avait l'impression d'assister à une réunion d'état-major. Colette semblait avoir totalement oublié leur présence. Elle devisait avec le chef d'entreprise qui n'avait pas remarquer que son amie de longue date était venue accompagnée. Jack décida d'attirer leur attention et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Colette se retourna et les voyant se rendit compte de son léger oubli.

-Edward, je vous ai amené ses gens. Ils sont venus part la sculpture que vous avez achetée. Ils aimeraient acheter des armes.

-Colette, vous savez que je ne traite pas avec des inconnus. De plus pouvons-nous leur faire confiance ?

-Je leur fais confiance. Quelque chose me pousse à vouloir les aider.

-Je veux bien les écouter et peut-être que j'accéderai à leur demande.

Edward les guida dans le petit salon attenant à son bureau. Il servit un café à tous ses invités puis il s'assit en face d'eux.

-Ainsi vous êtes venus part la sculpture, c'est étrange. Enfin, avant de traiter avec vous, j'aimerais bien connaître vos identités.

-Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill. Je suis accompagnée du major Samantha Carter, des docteur Daniel Jackson et Lana McEnzie et de Teal'c. Nous venons d'un monde appelé la Tauri…

-Bien ! Donc vous venez de la Tauri et je suppose que vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ?

-C'est exact. Nous sommes à la recherche d'armement pour vaincre un grand ennemi.

-Les Goa'ulds ?

-Comment ! s'écria toute l'équipe.

SG1 était étonné d'entendre cet homme parler de ces monstres.

-Vous êtes surpris, donc j'ai vu juste. Nous traitons avec divers peuple qui ont le même souci que vous.

-Donc vous savez également que votre sculpture est une Porte des Etoiles.

-Oui. Mais elle n'est pas la Porte principale. Comment avez vous fait pour l'activer ?

-Il est tout à fait probable qu'il y ait un problème de surtension au niveau de la porte ce qui a eu pour effet de faire dévier le vortex sur autre porte.inactive. Sinon, il se peut qu'une anomalie ait été détectée dans votre Porte active et que donc le vortex ait sauté sur la Porte inactive...

-Carter, je crois que cela suffit. Vous n'allez quand même pas l'assommer avec vos théories ? Fit Jack avec un grand sourire.

-Colonel, les théories de votre bras droits sont intéressantes, j'en ferai part aux scientifiques de l'entreprise. Je vais vous faire visiter nos ateliers et vous ferez vos choix. Colette, je vous enlève vos invités. Je les ferai raccompagner chez vous.

-Entendu Edward. Saluez Claudia de ma part, voulez-vous.

Edward se leva, SG1 à sa suite. Ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent an niveau des parkings et là ils reprirent un autre ascenseur qui les conduisit dans les sous-sols du buildings.

-Puis-je vous poser une question colonel O'Neill ?

-Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

-Etes-vous marié avec le major Carter ?

-Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

-Vous la regardez comme je regarde ma femme. Vous me donnez l'impression que rien ne pourrait vous séparer. Pour cela je vous envie un peu, soupira le chef d'entreprise.

-Je suis désolé, mais nous ne sommes pas mariés.

De longs couloirs en béton s'étiraient et des hommes et des femmes en blouses blanches marchaient d'un air pressé. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui semblait être blindée. Edward sortit une carte magnétique de sa veste et la passa dans une borne ce qui enclencha l'ouverture de la porte.

La pièce était blanche et les murs recouverts d'étagères. Il y avait des armes de toutes sortes. Le major Carter avec l'approbation de Edward s'en approcha et commença à les inspecter.

-Vous avez une collection impressionnante de grenades monsieur Burton. La cryogénique est pas mal. D'ailleurs toutes vos armes sont d'un niveau technologique supérieur à ce que laisse entrevoir la surface de votre planète.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Nous avons eu à faire aux Goa'ulds part le passé. Caché notre technologie est le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour avoir la paix. Nous vendons des armes à touts les peuples en ayant besoin. Je suis prêt à vous aider.

-Mon colonel, je pense que le fusil à plasma est à négocier.

-Tout doux Carter, il faut d'abord que le pentagone nous donne son feu vert.

-Ne vous décidez pas tout de suite, j'ai d'autre choses à vous montrer.

Ils continuèrent donc leur visite. Des salles remplies d'armements se succédaient les unes les autres. Daniel finit par croire qu'il n'y avait que cela dans ces souterrains. Edward vint mettre une fin à cette supposition. Il les emmena dans une grande salle remplie d'artefacts de tous genre. Après avoir obtenu le feu vert de l'homme d'affaire, les deux archéologues commencèrent leurs observations.

-Colonel, ces vases datent à première vue de plusieurs siècle avant Jésus-Christ. Ils sont également semblable à celui dans lequel se trouvait Osiris.

-Et ?

-Cela voudrait dire que les Goa'ulds avaient peut-être une base sur cette planète et qu'ils ont du la quitter pour une raison qui nous est inconnu.

-Monsieur Burton, pourrions-nous en ramener un chez nous pour l'étudier ? demanda Lana avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux rien refuser à de si beaux yeux. Je vais vous en faire emballer un. Vous pourrez le récupérer avant de retourner chez Colette. Maintenant nous allons voir les ateliers de fabrications puis les…

-Monsieur Burton désolée de vous interrompre, mais où se trouve votre porte active ?

-Ne vous excusez pas major Carter, elle se trouve au centre de la ville sous une grande cloche de verre. Nous traitons avec plusieurs peuples donc un lieu convivial pour les départs et les arrivées était nécessaire.

Après quelques instants de marches, ils arrivèrent devant les ateliers de fabrications. Presque tout était automatisé. Les hommes étaient pour la plupart derrières des ordinateurs. Samantha avec l'accord de Edward alla sur un poste et commença à étudier le logiciel.

-Mon colonel, ce programme est fantastique. Son interface est convivial, bref les informaticiens l'ayant mis au point sont des génies. Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux ni même le reproduire.

-Ne soyez pas négative Carter, tout vous réussi. Je ne vous ai jamais vu échoué.

-Je peux vous en donner une copie. vous luttez contre les Goa'ulds donc il est normal que je vous aide, ils ont assez fait souffrir les humains.

Edward fit un signe à un de ses employés. Ce dernier alla chercher un ordinateur portable qu'il remit à son patron qui le donna au major Carter.

-Voila, vous pourrez étudier notre logiciel en toute quiétude une fois de retour dans votre monde.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Burton.

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait normal, dit Burton avec un grand sourire.

Sur cette phrase, le groupe quitta la salle pour retourner dans le bureau du chef d'entreprise. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent un homme d'un certain âge assis sur un fauteuil. Quand il vit la troupe arriver, il se leva et salua Edward.

-Edward, je vous cherchais partout. Emily a mis au point un nouveau type d'explosif et nous allions le tester.

-Connor Robertson, mon ami, je suis heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez attendu pour le test. Puis-je inviter ces personnes à y assister ?

-Qui sont-elles ? Non, laissez moi deviner, ce sont les invités de Colette et de Fiona. Mon ex-femme avait prévu de me les faire rencontrer cette après-midi.

-Vous avez raison Connor, ce sont elles. Elles luttent contre les Goa'ulds et sont à la recherches d'armes pouvant les aider dans leur combat. Je leur ai déjà promis que nous allions les aider du mieux que nous le pourrons.

-Vous avez raison. Mais le grand noir est un Jaffa. Ne va-t-il pas nous trahir ?

N'ayez aucune crainte, Teal'c ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill, voici mon bras droit le major Samantha Carter et les docteurs Daniel Jackson et Lana McEnzie. Nous venons de la Tauri.

-Fiona me l'a dit. Elle était en colère parce que vous êtes allés voir Edward en premier. Pourtant tous sont au courrant de notre alliance pour la confection d'armement, mais ils refusent de le croire.

-Vous savez c'est pareil sur notre planète, les hauts dignitaires ont du mal à faire confiance à Teal'c. Au fait que pourrions nous vous donner en échange de vos armes ?

-Nous avons déjà tant de choses que je ne saurais vous dire ce que vous pourriez nous donner. Attendez, il y a bien une chose que vous pourriez faire.

-Je vous écoute.

Le visage de Jack perdit son enthousiasme. Il s'attendait au pire.

-Vous pourriez nous aider à retrouver la petite fille de Colette Davidson ainsi que mon fils. Ils ont tous les deux disparu depuis plusieurs semaines.

-La police ne peut pas vous aider ?

-Ils sont déjà sur l'affaire ainsi que le meilleur détective privé de la ville.

-Avez-vous tenté de retrouver leur trace à l'aide chiens ?

-Des chiens ? s'étonnèrent les deux hommes d'affaires. Ce ne sont que des animaux de plaisance. Comment pourraient-ils nous aider ?

-Chez nous, nous les dressons pour aider les Hommes à retrouver des personnes perdues. Je vous propose de vous amener de tels chiens et nous vous montrerons comment les dresser.

-Marché conclu. Maintenant veuillez nous excuser, nous avons un réunion très importante. Demandez à Connie de vous faire raccompagner chez Colette. Nous vous appellerons.

Jack et son équipe sortirent après avoir salué les deux hommes d'affaire. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'antichambre du bureau de Edward qui servait de bureau à la secrétaire. Cette dernière était assise à sa table de travail et tapait une lettre. Voyant « Connie » inscrit sur le badge de cette personne Daniel décida de lui demander de les aider à regagner le domicile de Colette Davidson.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais monsieur Burton, nous a dit que vous pourriez nous faire raccompagner chez madame Davidson.

-Effectivement, je vais faire préparer la limousine de monsieur Burton. Elle vous attendra d'ici cinq minutes à l'entrée des tours.

-Merci beaucoup madame.

-Mais de rien, je ne fais que mon travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, SG1 se retrouva dans la limousine de Burton Entreprise. Avant de retourner chez leurs hôtesses, ils firent un crochet par la Porte des Etoiles. Daniel entra les coordonnées de la Terre afin de parler avec le général Hammond.

-SG1 au rapport mon général !

_-Vous étiez sensé contacter la base il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Vous avez rencontré des problèmes ?_

-Pas du tout mon général.

_-Alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contacté à l'heure prévu lors du briefing ?_

-Nous avons trouvé des alliés prêts à nous fournir toutes les armes que nous voulons. J'ai donc décidé de retarder notre compte-rendu pour plus vite les rencontrer.

_-Parfait ! J'en vais en parler directement avec le président. Colonel vous avez fait du bon travail._

-Merci général.

_-Dernière question, que demandent-ils en échange ?_

-Ils veulent qu'on les aide à retrouver deux adolescents qui ont disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'on leur apprenne à dresser les chiens pour la recherche de personne.

_-C'est tout ?_

-Affirmatif ! J'en suis moi-même encore sous le choc.

_-Bon j'en parle avec le président et nous ferons le point lors de votre retour demain._

La communication fut coupée et l'équipe remonta en voiture direction le manoir Davidson. Une fois arrivée, l'équipe monta faire leur paquetage pour partir le lendemain matin à la première heure. En redescendant, ils décidèrent de se promener dans le magnifique parc de la propriété. Lana alla se promener le long des écuries. Cela lui rappelait les vacances qu'elle passait petite fille chez son oncle au Texas. Elle continua son chemin pour arriver devant un enclos où un cheval noir courrait.

-Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Lana se retourna et vit Daniel lui sourire.

-Oui. J'avais un cheval semblable dans le ranch de mon oncle. Après ma chute lors de votre mission en France, on a dû le faire piquer.

-J'en suis vraiment désolé.

Un long silence s'en suivit que Daniel brisa en reprenant la parole.

-Je voulais encore vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez pour me libérer.

-C'était tout à fait normal. Vous en auriez fait de même.

-C'est vrai. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que vous tous me cachez quelque chose à ce sujet. Quelque chose d'important vous concernant.

-Vous avez lu les rapports donc vous savez tout. Rien ne vous a été caché.

-Vous mentez ! Je le vois à vos yeux. Depuis cette affaire ils ne brillent plus de la même manière.

-Arrêtez de dire des sornettes Daniel !

Lana partit en courant. Elle ne voulait pas que Daniel la voit pleurer. Elle heurta de plein fouet Teal'c qui avait décidé de profiter de la piscine. Le docteur Jackson resta seul devant les chevaux. La réaction de Lana le conforta dans son hypothèse. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose pendant son incarcération.

Pendant ce temps le colonel et le major se promenaient dans les bois jouxtant la propriété. Ils marchaient en silence, heureux de pouvoir être ensemble sans personne pour les espionner. Samantha n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle voulait se pendre au bras de son colonel, mais elle n'osait pas. De son côté, Jack voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Cependant il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et ainsi de commettre une grosse erreur. Leurs pas les menèrent droit à la piscine de la propriété où le Jaffa faisait quelques brasses.

-Hé Teal'c pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous alliez vous baigner ?

-Vous êtes parti avec le major Carter. Je ne voulais pas contrarier vos plans.

-Mes plans, quels plans ? Fit un Jack quelques peu outré. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte. J'enfile mon maillot et nous ferons la course pour régler ce petit problème.

-Je vous attends O'Neill.

Jack rentra en trombe dans la maison pour se changer. Il en ressortit quelques minute plus tard et sauta dans la piscine. Sam, elle, n'avait aucune envie de se baigner. Elle se contenta de bronzer et d'arbitrer les courses en le Jaffa et le militaire…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tout le monde était réuni pour le dernier dîner de SG1 sur cette planète. Seule Lana manquait à l'appel. Elle avait décrété qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Pour ce dernier repas, Irma s'était surpassée. Contrairement aux repas précédents, celui-ci se déroula dans un silence quasi-religieux. Fiona et Colette ne se disputèrent pas. Daniel décida finalement de rompre ce silence pour annoncer leur départ.

-Madame Davidson, serait-il possible que votre chauffeur nous dépose à la Porte des Etoiles demain matin ?

-Bien entendu. Irma vous préparera même des paniers repas pour votre retour. Je doute que l'on mange bien dans les bases militaires.

-Merci, mais les paniers ne seront pas nécessaires.

-J'insiste, c'est un moyen de vous remercier d'avoir rompu la monotonie de ma vie. Enfin j'espère que nous allons nous revoir.

-Bien sûr. Quand nous créons une alliance, nous revenons toujours.

La suite du repas se déroula à nouveau en silence. Une fois qu'il fut fini, tous allèrent se coucher. Sam décida de monter un plateau repas à la jeune archéologue. Elle toqua à plusieurs reprises. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entra et déposa le plateau sur le bureau. Au moment de sortir de la pièce, elle s'aperçut que Lana avait rejeté la couverture au bas du lit. D'instinct, le major s'approcha et la recouvrit. En faisant ce simple geste, elle se rendit compte que sa nouvelle amie s'était endormie après avoir beaucoup pleuré.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir dit au revoir à leurs hôtesses, SG1 retraversa la Porte des Etoiles. Le général Hammond les attendait de pied ferme. Après les salutations d'usage, il les envoya à l'infirmerie pour un rapide check-up au grand plaisir du Jaffa et au grand dam du colonel. Au bout d'une heure, l'équipe se retrouva avec le général Hammond pour le débriefing.

-Colonel O'Neill, vous avez dit lors de votre contact radio que les habitants de cette planète étaient prêts à nous aider.

-Exact mon général. Nous avons eu l'occasion de visiter leur site de fabrication d'armes. Il est impressionnant. Là-bas, la sécurité est plus qu'assurée. Même une mouche n'arriverait pas à passer les postes de gardes.

-Donc qu'ont-ils à nous offrir ?

-Des canons à plasma, des explosifs cryogéniques...

-Et pour cela, ils ne demandent que des chiens dressés pour pister les gens ? S'étonna le général Hammond.

-Effectivement. C'est la seule chose qui leur fasse défaut.

-Bon, je vais appeler le président pour lui confirmer vos dires. Nous aviserons par la suite.

Tous se levèrent et le général entra dans son bureau et décrocha que le téléphone rouge. Après quelques sonneries, le chef d'Etat décrocha.

-Ici le général Georges Hammond commandant en chef du SGC. Mes respects monsieur le président !

_-Vous avez des nouvelles à me communiquer ?_

-Effectivement. SG1 vient de rentrer et a confirmé ce qui a été dit lors de leur dernière transmission radio. J'attends votre autorisation pour continuer les négociations.

_-L'échange consiste bien en des chiens dressés pour la recherche d'individus contre des armes de hautes technologie ?_

-Exact monsieur le président.

_-Cela me paraît quelque peu suspect. Votre avis général ?_

-Je partage le votre. Mais c'est alliance est une aubaine pour la planète et d'après le colonel O'Neill on peut leur faire confiance.

_-Parfait, vous avez mon autorisation pour continuer les négociations_.

-Merci monsieur le président.

Le général raccrocha et retourna en salle de briefing.

-Nous avons le feu vert du président pour continuer les négociations. J'appellerai la meilleure équipe canine et dès qu'elle sera briefée vous pourrez y aller.

-Bien mon général.

-Rompez !

SG1 se dispersa donc dans les couloirs de la base. Sam alla comme à son habitude dans son laboratoire. Elle tentait de mettre au point un bouclier pour équiper les divers satellites de la planète. Jack et Teal'c allèrent manger une glace tandis que Daniel se remettait à la lecture des dossiers accumulés pendant son incarcération. Lana, quant à elle, alla s'enfermer dans ses quartiers où une enveloppe brune l'attendait. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et vit une convocation pour le procès contre le sénateur Kinsey. Elle prit les papiers et se dirigea vers le bureau de son oncle. La porte était entrouverte et Lana toqua doucement sur le battant de la porte. Son oncle qui était au téléphone lui fit signe d'entrer et de prendre un siège.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que le général eut raccroché, sa nièce lui tendit les papiers. Georges les lut avec attention.

-Tonton crois-tu que je sois obligée d'y aller ?

-D'après ces documents tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu refuses de te présenter à l'audience, le juge pourra croire que tu abandonnes tes poursuites.

-Oui mais je n'ai aucune envie de revivre cette soirée…

-Je le sais, la coupa le général, mais le seul moyen de le faire condamner est de témoigner.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais de témoigner. Je refuse de me retrouver dans la même pièce que cette crapule.

-C'est compréhensible. Il y a toujours la possibilité que tu témoignes en présence du juge et de l'avocat du sénateur.

-On peut vraiment faire ça ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'essaierai de me renseigner et…

Au même moment, un soldat passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Mon général, je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre, mais la brigade canine vient d'arriver. Ils attendent vos ordres.

-Merci caporal. J'arrive de suite. (A Lana) Je vais me renseigner, ne te fais pas de souci, j'essaierai d'arranger les choses.

Le général se leva et suivit le caporal. Dix maîtres chiens attendaient le commandant de la base dans la salle de briefing. Quand le général entra dans la pièce, tous se mirent au garde à vous. Il se plaça face à eux et leur expliqua leur mission.

-Repos soldats ! Je vous ai faits venir pour seconder SG1 dans une de leur mission. Il s'agit d'aider à retrouver deux adolescents disparus depuis plusieurs temps ainsi que d'apprendre aux habitants de la planète que vous allez visiter à dresser les chiens. En échange de cela nous obtiendrons de quoi nous défendre contre toutes invasions Goa'ulds. ( Le général reprit son souffle.) L'opération se déroulera sous les ordres du colonel O'Neill. Vous êtes la fine fleur de la brigade canine. J'espère que vous mènerez votre mission à bien. Des questions ?

Personne ne leva la main pour demander la parole.

-Rendez-vous en salle d'embarquement d'ici une demi-heure. Rompez !

Trente minutes plus tard, SG1 ainsi que la brigade canine passèrent la Porte. Tous marchèrent d'un bon pas vers la demeure de Colette Davidson. Ils avançaient en silence de manière à ce que les chiens s'habituent à ce nouvel environnement. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir. La domestique était en pleine discussion avec le jardinier quand ils s'approchèrent des grilles. Quand elle les vit, elle courut vers la maison en appelant sa patronne qui arriva aussi vite que ses talons aiguilles le lui permirent.

-Colonel O'Neill, vous êtes déjà de retour ? Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez revenir aussi rapidement.

-Nous non plus madame Davidson. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

-Bien entendu.

-Voilà, pourriez vous nous loger pendant que durera le reste de notre mission ?

-Il n'y aucun problème. Maintenant à moi de demander quelque chose. Qui sont ces gens tenant des chiens en laisse ?

-Ils sont là pour tenter de retrouver votre petite-fille ainsi que le fils de madame Robertson.

-Vous pensez qu'ils ont une chance de les retrouver ?

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir, aussi mince soit-il.

Colette Davidson fit signe à tous ses invités et les guida dans leur chambre. Les chiens furent confier au palefrenier. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la décontraction la plus totale.

Le lendemain matin, toute la petite troupe se rendit chez Edward Burton qui les accueillit à bras ouverts. Il fit s'asseoir ses invités et appela Connor Robertson pour conclure les accords quant au partage de leur technologie.

-Nous sommes venus avec dix de nos meilleurs dresseurs canins. Ils commenceront les recherches dès que nous leur aurons donné le feu vert. Par la suite, ils resteront pendant un mois pour former les gens de votre planète au dressage. Des chiens déjà dressés vous seront envoyés le temps que vous réussissiez à dresser vos propres animaux. En cas de problèmes vous pourrez toujours nous contacter grâce à cet appareil qui nous permettra d'identifier votre signal et ainsi vous autoriser à franchir notre Porte.

-C'est exactement les termes que nous avons négociés colonel O'Neill. En ce moment nos chercheurs préparent des caisses contenant le matériel dont nous avons parlé.

-Vous saviez que nous allions revenir aussi vite ? S'étonna le major Carter.

-Nous nous en doutions et nous avons préféré prendre les devants. Major Carter, si vous le souhaitez ma fille Emily pourra vous montrer comment paramétrer les canons à plasma.

-J'accepte avec plaisir monsieur Robertson.

-Maintenant que tout est clair, signons ces papiers.

Après avoir signé les papiers, tout ce petit monde se dispersa. Carter, Daniel et Lana suivirent Connor Robertson qui les mena droit au laboratoire de sa fille, tandis que Jack et Teal'c repartirent chez Colette pour commencer les recherches.

Tous les scientifiques de SG1 se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce vitrée. Connor leur présenta sa fille et il les laissa faire connaissance.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Emily Robertson, vous êtes les gens venus de la Terre ?

-C'est exact. Je suis le major Samantha Carter, et voici les docteurs Daniel Jackson et Lana McEnzie.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que vous pourrez nous aider à retrouver mon petit frère et son amie.

-Nous l'espérons également.

-Merci major Carter. Bon ce n'est pas tout. Le fonctionnement d'un canon à plasma est très complexe. Il suffit qu'un seul élément soit instable…

-…pour déclencher une réaction en chaîne pouvant mener à une explosion très puissante.

-Comment savez-vous cela ? S'étonna mademoiselle Robertson

-J'ai un doctorat en astrophysique et plusieurs masters en physique, chimie, physique quantique.

-Je vois que nous avons les mêmes centres d'intérêts.

Les deux femmes se mirent à parler atomes, protons fusion nucléaire. Les deux archéologues avaient l'impression d'avoir été quelque peu oublié. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute, Emily s'en rendit compte.

-Excusez-nous. Vous savez ce que c'est quand on commence on ne peut plus s'arrêter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Daniel. Lana et moi-même allions sortir pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Ainsi nous vous laisserons travailler.

-Comme vous le voulez. Dîtes-leur que vous venez de ma part et vous pourrez avoir accès à tous les documents que vous souhaitez.

Les deux archéologues la remercièrent et s'en furent, trop contents d'échapper à des leçons de physique.

De leur côté, Teal'c et Jack avaient rejoints les hommes et les chiens derrière la résidence des Davidson. Irma était avec eux et portait dans deux sachets plastiques des vêtements appartenant aux deux disparus. Jack en tant que chef de mission se chargea de briefer brièvement les troupes.

-Nous recherchons deux adolescents d'environs seize à dix-sept ans. ( Il fit circuler une photo d'eux dans les rangs.) La jeune fille répond au nom de Trisha. Le jour de sa disparition elle portait un jeans bleu, un débardeur blanc et une chemise rouge. Le garçon prénommé David était vêtu d'un baggie noir et d'un T-shirt de la même teinte. Irma va passer dans les rangs pour que les chiens puissent s'imprégner de l'odeur des jeunes gens. Vous avez tous reçu une pochette dans laquelle se trouve des photos des disparus et la zone de recherche qui vous été attribuée… ( Il s'arrêta de parler et fixa intensément ses troupes) Des questions ?

Un soldat leva la main.

-Mon colonel, vous ne nous avez pas donné de point de rendez-vous. Pourquoi ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas trente-six endroits où nous retrouver sur cette planète : le manoir Davidson. Quant à l'heure je vous la communiquerai par radio. D'autres questions ?

Personne d'autre n'osa lever la main.

-Bon . vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Sergent Lewis, faîtes équipe avec le sergent Boyd. Je tiens personnellement à participer à ces recherches.

-A vos ordres mon colonel ! Heu mon colonel, Nixon est un peu caractériel et …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas sergent, je n'ai pas fait des concours d'aglity et de dressage pour rien. Spike et moi-même formions une équipe sensationnelle. Maintenant au travail !

Chiens et maîtres se dispersèrent. Jack, Teal'c et Nixon avaient pris un secteur boisé au bord d'un lac. Le colonel avait l'air déterminé. Il voulait ramener ces jeunes entiers à leurs parents. Le jaffa le comprenait parfaitement. Lui même aurait tout fait pour sauver son fils d'un Goa'uld.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans leur secteur. Effectivement, cet endroit était difficile. Les arbres étaient penchés sur l'eau et le bois dense. L'eau même de l'étang était trouble. Les deux hommes et le chien se frayaient difficilement un chemin à travers la forêt. Il semblerait que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis longtemps.

Jack ne parlait pas. Il était concentré sur les bois. Il espérait entendre un bruit, un craquement de branche qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie. Mais rien ! Le néant ! Le silence était aussi dense que la forêt. Finalement après beaucoup d'effort et de persévérance, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière.

-O'Neill, il semblerait que nous nous soyons éloignés de notre zone de recherche.

-Vous avez raison Teal'c, je n'ai pas fait attention. Rebroussons chemin.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, le chien se mit à gronder de plus en plus fort, tout en retroussant ses babines…

To be continued…


	6. SG1 à Kingstown II

Résumé : Les recherches pour retrouver les jeunes se compliquent et réservent une belle surprise à nos héros…

Rating : K+

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM (j'aurais pas les moyens de payer ses acteurs ), par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction (quel dommage pour mon petit porte-monnaie ! ). Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note : C'est la suite de mes précédentes fictions. Mieux vaut les avoir lues pour comprendre.

Si vous voulez utiliser le personnage de Lana McEnzie, prière de me demander l'autorisation. Merci !

Un petit commentaire, SVP. ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je tiens à remercier Craby pour ses commentaires.

Publiées précédemment sur d'autres sites sous le pseudo "caro"

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

What happened before in Stargate SG1:

Le renouveau de SG1 : SG1 accueille un nouveau membre : la nièce du général. Quand SG1 sera fait prisonnier, elle réussira à s'échapper et à revenir les sauver grâce à l'aide d'une personne revenue d'un long voyage.

Vacances : après la mort de Kali, SG1 part en vacances. Comme d'habitude rien se passe comme prévu. Et voici que Sam, Jack et Teal'c doivent aider Daniel à venir à bout d'un Goa'uld.

Un dîner et ses conséquences : SG1 et le général Hammond sont invités à un dîner à la Maison-Blanche. Après avoir un tantinet abusé des boissons alcoolisées Daniel prend la parole. Ce qu'il a dit ayant fortement déplu au sénateur Kinsey, il se retrouve en cellule et Kinsey à la tête du SGC.

Return to normality : Kinsey est toujours à la tête du SGC. Le colonel et ses coéquipiers tentent de le renverser. Cela semblait être mission impossible, mais avec l'aide d'un ami du général et du président tout est devenu possible.

SG1 à Kingstown (part1): SG1 se rend sur P3K333 et se fait des alliés. Ces derniers leur proposent des technologies avancées contre leur aide pour rechercher deux jeunes disparus depuis plusieurs semaines.

* * *

Jack ne parlait pas. Il était concentré sur les bois. Il espérait entendre un bruit, un craquement de branche qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie. Mais rien ! Le néant ! Le silence était aussi dense que la forêt. Finalement après beaucoup d'effort et de persévérance, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. 

-O'Neill, il semblerait que nous nous soyons éloignés de notre zone de recherche.

-Vous avez raison Teal'c, je n'ai pas fait attention. Rebroussons chemin.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, le chien se mit à gronder de plus en plus fort, tout en retroussant ses babines. Jack tendit la laisse de Nixon à Teal'c afin de mieux pouvoir dégainer son arme. Il commença à avancer doucement, le jaffa derrière lui. Puis brusquement il s'arrêta. Un craquement de branche venait se faire entendre ainsi que des bruits de pas précipités venant dans leur direction. Aux aguets, Jack pointa son arme dans la direction du son. Ce dernier ne cessait de s'amplifier, rendant le chien de plus en plus nerveux. Ne pouvant se dissimuler derrière un arbre, le militaire décida d'avancer. Il fit un signe au jaffa lui intimant de rester en arrière avec le chien.

Au moment où le colonel atteignit le bord de la clairière, le bruit se fit vraiment fort. La personne ou la chose le provoquant devait être très proche. Soudain une forme sortit du bois en courant. Elle passa rapidement devant Jack avant de s'écrouler aux pieds de Teal'c. Le colonel se dépêcha de revenir aux côtés du jaffa. Il s'agenouilla et retourna la forme humaine. Quand il vit son visage, il sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Trisha, la petite fille de Colette Davidson. La jeune fille était couverte d'ecchymoses, du sang coulait des multiples plaies qu'elle avait au visage, ses vêtements en lambeaux étaient couverts de vases et de boue.

-Teal'c, nous venons de trouver Trisha Davidson, dit le colonel d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

-Elle nécessite des soins médicaux d'urgences. O'Neill prenez le chien, je la porterai jusqu'au domicile de sa grand-mère.

-Merci Teal'c.

Sans rien dire d'autre, le jaffa redonna le chien au colonel, puis il souleva la jeune fille. Ils repartirent vers leur point de départ.

Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Lana se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque centrale de Kingstown. Grâce au nom d'Emily Robertson, ils obtinrent un accès à tous les documents qu'ils souhaitaient consulter. Daniel, comme à son habitude, commença par consulter les archives de la ville, tandis que sa collègue jetait un œil aux relevés géologiques de la planète.

-Daniel, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

L'archéologue, plongé dans sa lecture ne répondit pas.

-Daniel, pour l'amour du ciel, écoutez-moi ! dit la jeune femme en frappant la table de son poing.

-Vous me parliez Lana ?

-Non, en fait je parlais à mon frère jumeau. Trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai trouvé sur les relevés géologiques quelque chose de très intéressant.

-Je vous écoute.

-Donc d'après les données sur les cartes, il semblerait que cette planète regorge de naquadah ainsi qu'un autre métal qui pourrait bien être du naquadria. J'ai également regardé les courbes des exploitations minières depuis leurs débuts et selon les chiffres que j'ai sous les yeux, ils n'ont extrait en 200 ans que 5 de tout le métal disponible.

Elle passa les feuilles à Daniel qui les relut avec attention.

-Vous avez raison. Je sens que cette découverte va intéresser le major Carter.

-Et de votre côté Daniel, qu'avez-vous trouvé d'intéressant ?

-La dernière mention d'une visite Goa'uld date d'il y a plus de 300 ans. Il semblerait également au vue des écrits que ce monde n'était pas dominé par un Goa'uld mais par deux. Leurs noms ne sont pas mentionnés. Mais je crois qu'en fouillant encore un peu je pourrai les trouver.

-Donc ce monde aurait été partagé en deux territoires. Cela me semble totalement à l'opposé de ce que font les Goa'ulds habituellement.

-La planète n'a pas été partagée, un couple de faux dieu y a régné L'architecture de ce monde est tellement moderne, rien n'est resté de leur passé. Il m'est donc impossible de déterminer de quelle culture est originaire les humains de cette planète. Si je pouvais savoir s'il s'agissait d'égyptienne, de romaine ou de grecque je pourrais plus facilement découvrir l'identité des deux Goa'uld., soupira Daniel

-Rien n'est perdu, il reste encore plusieurs livres à étudier, répliqua la jeune femme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'archéologue.

De son côté, Sam faisait (plein) des découvertes étonnantes. Emily Robertson répondait à toutes ses questions. Elle lui expliqua en détail la fabrication du canon à plasma ainsi que celle des grenades cryogéniques. Le major Carter buvait les paroles de la scientifique, elle prenait de multiples notes sur un calepin et dut même en demander un autre.

-Mademoiselle Robertson, comment faîtes-vous pour alimenter un si grand complexe en électricité ?

-Quand un vortex se clôt, il y a toujours une énergie résiduelle dans les condensateurs de la porte. Nous la captons et la transférons dans des condensateurs se trouvant dans les sous-sols de la ville. À partir de là, il y a tout un réseau de câbles qui distribue cette énergie à toute la ville.

-C'est une très bonne idée, il faudrait que l'on mette cette méthode en pratique chez nous. Notre facture d'électricité est vraiment trop importante, cela …

Carter fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Emily Robertson se dépêcha de décrocher le combiné.

-Laboratoire j'écoute.

_-Emily, peux-tu te rendre d'urgence chez Colette avec nos alliés ?_

-Papa tu me fais peur. Que s'est-il passé ?

_-Trisha a été retrouvé._

-Et David ?

_-Malheureusement non. Maintenant va chez Colette, elle a besoin du soutient de tous ses amis._

-Bien, je me mets en route tout de suite. (Elle raccrocha) Major Carter, je suis désolée de mettre fin à notre discussion. Nous devons nous rendre d'urgence chez madame Davidson. Sa petite fille a été retrouvée.

-Pas de problème, allons chercher les docteurs Jackson et McEnzie.

Emily arracha sa veste du portemanteau et se rua dans les couloirs, le major Carter sur les talons. Une voiture les attendait sur le parking de l'entreprise. Après un rapide crochet à la bibliothèque, le véhicule fonça vers la résidence Davidson.

Après trois quart d'heure de route, Emily, Daniel, Sam et Lana sortirent en trombe de la voiture. Ils entrèrent sans frapper dans le manoir. Au rez-de-chaussée, ils ne virent qu'Irma, la domestique. Ils voulurent monter à l'étage, mais cette dernière leur barra la route.

-Madame Davidson et Monsieur Aaron sont au chevet de mademoiselle. Le médecin est également présent. Il m'a demandé d'empêcher d'autres personnes de monter.

-Je comprends Irma. Cependant pouvez-vous nous dire comment se porte Trisha ?

-Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Robertson. Elle souffre de multiples blessures. Quand le colonel O'Neill et Monsieur Teal'c l'ont ramenée, elle était plongée dans le sommeil.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont repartis à la recherche du fils de votre belle-mère.

-Bien, nous allons les attendre au salon.

Irma les débarrassa de leur manteau et les fit entrer dans le salon. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient cafetière, tasses, et petits gâteaux. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse et repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Lana versa le café. Les seules paroles qui furent prononcées concernèrent le nombre de sucre à mettre dans les tasses. En effet, ils étaient trop tendus pour parler. Plusieurs fois, Daniel avait voulu leur faire des découvertes de Lana et lui, mais à chaque fois il y renonçait devant le visage fermé d'Emily Robertson.

Jack et Teal'c étaient derrière la résidence Davidson. Ils attendaient le retour des diverses équipes de recherches. Petit à petit elles revenaient. Les soldats étaient dépités de ne pas avoir trouvé les adolescents. Quand toutes les équipes furent rassemblées. Jack prit la parole.

-Nous avons retrouvé Trisha Davidson. Elle est gravement blessée, mais elle s'en sortira. Par contre aucune trace du jeune homme dans notre secteur. Et de votre côté ?

-Malheureusement rien colonel. Par contre mon équipe et moi, avons trouvé un sentier s'éloignant de la zone de recherche. Je demande l'autorisation de pousser l'exploration de cette piste, mon Colonel.

-Accordé, capitaine. Par contre nous n'entreprendrons plus rien aujourd'hui. Les recherches reprendront demain à l'aube… (Jack balaya ses troupes du regard et l'immobilisa sur deux soldats) Majors Mattews et vous sergent Jordan vous m'accompagnerez. Il y a de fortes chances que le garçon se trouve dans le même secteur que la fille. Néanmoins il ne faut négliger aucune piste, donc les autres continuerons comme aujourd'hui. Rompez !

Les soldats se dispersèrent. Le colonel et le jaffa retournèrent dans la maison et y trouvèrent le reste de SG1 ainsi qu'Emily Robertson. Jack regarda le major qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Personne n'avait donc encore des nouvelles de la jeune Trisha. Il allait s'asseoir quand Madame Davidson fit son apparition dans le salon avec le médecin à ses côtés. Emily se leva d'un bond et apostropha le docteur :

-Docteur Lee comment se porte Mademoiselle Davidson ?

-Mademoiselle Robertson, je ne peux rien vous dire sans le consentement de Madame Davidson. De même, il serait fort malvenu de débattre de l'état de santé de ma patiente devant ces étrangers.

-Docteur Lee, vous pouvez parler devant eux. Ce sont eux qui ont retrouvé ma petite-fille. Emily est la fille de mon ami Connor, alors je vous prie de bien vouloir répondre à toutes les questions que ces gens vont vous poser.

-Je ferai comme il vous sied Madame Davidson, dit le médecin en soupirant.

-Alors docteur, je vous repose ma question : comment va Mademoiselle Davidson ?

-Depuis que le colonel O'Neill l'a ramenée, elle est inconsciente. Cependant elle a parlé plusieurs fois durant son sommeil. Ses propos étaient incohérents. Les blessures sont pour la plupart superficielles : égratignures, coupures et ecchymoses. Malheureusement tant qu'un bilan complet ne sera pas effectué, il y aura un risque de passer à côté d'une hémorragie, mais étant donné que ses constantes sont normales le bilan peut attendre demain…

-Docteur Lee, excusez- moi de vous interrompre, je suis le major Samantha Carter. Vous avez parlé d'ecchymoses. Pourrais-je savoir de quelles formes et couleurs elles sont ?

-Elles ressemblent à l'impact produit par un violent coup de poing et elles sont violacées.

-La jeune fille présentait-elle une marque de coupure au niveau des vertèbres cervicales ?

-Non.

-Pas de rougeurs suspectes sur le front ?

-Non ! ( le docteur commençait à perdre patience) Major, vous n'êtes pas médecin, je ne vois pas à quoi ces informations pourraient vous servir.

-Elles peuvent me servir à déterminer… ( Elle jeta un regard à son supérieur) la nature de l'arme qui a servi à l'agresser.

-Dans ce cas veuillez excuser mon emportement, je ne savais qu'on pouvait déterminer la nature d'une arme selon les blessures.

-C'est un truc de militaire. Je pense que vous attendez mes conclusions. Au vue de ce que vous m'avez dit, l'arme sera probablement les poings d'une personne, et des arbustes épineux.

-Je pensais la même chose. Maintenant si personne n'a d'autres questions, je retourne à l'hôpital pour préparer le transfert de la jeune fille.

Personne ne bougea. Le docteur Lee prit le manteau que lui tendit la domestique s'apprêta à sortir quand Lana lui posa une dernière question.

-Docteur, qu'a-t-elle dit dans son sommeil ? Cela peut nous aider à retrouver David Robertson.

-Elle a parlé d'un David, d'yeux, de monstre, et de ne plus reconnaître quelqu'un. Voilà, je ne sais rien de plus.

Le médecin salua l'assemblée et s'en alla. Colette Davidson, pendant toute la discussion, avait sangloté dans les bras d'Emily Robertson. Daniel était resté silencieux, il avait tout écouté avec attention pour ne passer à côté d'aucun détail.

Une fois le docteur parti, Teal'c sortit de la cuisine. Bien que personne ne se posait de question sur son étrange tatouage au front, le médecin aurait pu s'interroger sur son origine et sur son silence. Il avait donc profité de cet intermède pour monter voir la blessée en passant par l'escalier de service. Il savait quelles questions allaient être posées par ses amis et équipiers. Doutant de la capacité du médecin a repéré des traces d'implantation Goa'uld, il avait décidé d'aller vérifier par lui-même.

-Aucune trace de Goa'uld en elle.

Tous se retournèrent vers le jaffa et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Merci de vous en être assuré Teal'c.

-Ce fut un plaisir colonel O'Neill.

-Cependant les propos que nous a rapportés le médecin me laisse perplexe.

-Daniel, vous voyez toujours le mal partout, soupira Jack. Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'un Goa'uld vienne sur une planète où il est sûr de se faire mal accueillir ?

-Franchement Jack je ne sais pas. Mais faire mention d'yeux et de monstres est quand même troublant…

-…D'autant plus que d'après les rapports que j'ai lus pendant l'absence de mon confrère, des larves Goa'ulds peuvent être trouvées en pleine nature dans des points d'eau. Il aurait suffi que David tombe dedans et qu'une larve se l'approprie pour …

-Lana pas la peine de continuer, nous connaissons la suite. Demain nous ferons très attention.

Après avoir dit cette dernière phrase, le colonel monta se coucher, tandis que Colette retourna au chevet de sa petite-fille. Emily Robertson repartit chez elle et les autres allèrent manger en cuisine. Sam avec l'aide de Lana prépara un petit dîner. Ils avaient à peine fini la vaisselle que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violement. Une Fiona essoufflée courut dans le salon en criant le nom de son fils.

-DAVID, OU ES-TU ?

Daniel décida de prendre les choses en main et donc de parler à Madame Robertson.

-Madame Robertson, votre fils n'est pas ici.

-Il est à l'hôpital. Dîtes moi dans lequel il a été conduit.

-Il n'est pas à l'hôpital, il…

-Non, il n'est pas mort, je vous en supplie ne me dîtes pas qu'il est mort.

Elle s'effondra sur un fauteuil et se mit à pleurer. Daniel s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé. Il y a encore de l'espoir. Trisha est bien vivante bien que dans le coma.

-Cette petite peste a toujours une chance insolente. Je la hais, dieu que je la déteste.

-Mais elle ne vous a rien fait.

-Elle est entrain de me voler mon fils, le seul enfant qu'il me reste. Elle va l'éloigner de moi et je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Il a déjà laisser tomber la lutte pour elle. Il était le meilleur lutteur de notre planète. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a pu lui demander…

-Ne soyez pas si négative. Je pense que quelque chose d'autre vous la rend antipathique. Dîtes-le-moi, cela vous soulagera.

-Elle a tout ce qu'elle veut, il lui suffit de sortir une carte de crédit de sa poche pour tout avoir. Moi j'ai dû me battre pour en arriver où je suis. J'ai d'abord été la dame de compagnie de Colette avant d'épouser Connor Robertson. Rien n'a été facile pour moi. J'ai dû travailler comme une forcenée pour avoir la place de vice-présidente de Robertson Corporation.

-Je vous comprends, mais la vie n'est jamais juste. Je pense que vous devriez parler à cette jeune fille. Maintenant, allez vous coucher. Demain sera une rude journée qui verra peut-être le retour de votre fils.

Pendant ce temps, Teal'c montra aux deux femmes un exercice de relaxation très prisé sur Chulak. Quand Daniel les rejoignit, il avait un air las.

-Les femmes de cette demeure sont vraiment impossibles, s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tombé sur le lit du jaffa.

-Que se passe-t-il Daniel , lui demanda le major étonnée de le voir dans un tel état.

-Il se passe que dès notre retour sur Terre je crois que je vais reprendre contact avec le psy qui c'est occupé de moi après le décès de mes parents.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mesdames Davidson et Robertson commencent à me faire perdre patience avec leur conflit. Elles feraient mieux de s'entre aider…

-Daniel si ça ne va vraiment plus, je vais demander au colonel de vous renvoyer sur Terre. Lana pourra se débrouiller toute seule.

-Bien Sam, si vous pensez que c'est le meilleur pour moi je m'y plierais. Bon je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

-Bonne nuit, lui répondirent ses amis.

Peu de temps après le départ de Daniel les deux femmes allèrent également se coucher.

Durant La nuit, le major Carter se leva pour se chercher à boire. Elle profita de cet instant de paix pour réfléchir à son avenir. Que devait-elle faire, attendre un geste du colonel ou bien passer à autre chose ? Le colonel pouvait être à la fois si proche et si distant, si amical et si froid. Ses réflexions ne la menant nul part elle décida de retourner se coucher. Au moment où elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, elle sentit comme un courant d'air et vit une ombre se faufiler derrière elle. Sans perdre une seconde elle immobilisa l'ombre. Cette dernière tenta de se débattre, mais n'ayant pas l'entraînement militaire de Sam, elle abandonna rapidement. Le major, pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison, se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre avec son invité surprise. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle alluma la lumière. L'ombre n'était autre que Aaron le fils de Colette Davidson.

-M. Davidson, vous m'avez fait peur !

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé, vous ainsi que votre collègue. Depuis que ma fille et son ami ont disparu, je ne dors plus. J'erre dans le manoir et dans les jardins dans l'espoir de les voir revenir.

-Mais votre fille est là, hors de danger…

-Je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour David.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver. Le colonel O'Neill n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il sent qu'il reste de l'espoir.

-Vous me rassurez. Cependant vous avez parlé des Goa'ulds et cela m'inquiète.

-Rassurez vous, nous avons tendance à les voir partout, déformation professionnelle.

Après s'être excusé une fois de plus, Aaron quitta la pièce. Sam se recoucha rapidement, espérant ne pas avoir donné de faux espoirs à cet homme.

Le lendemain matin, Daniel et Lana, après avoir avalé leur petit-déjeuner retournèrent à la bibliothèque pour continuer leur recherche sur les Goa'ulds ayant dominé cette planète. Sam, Teal'c et Jack, ainsi que les maîtres-chiens reprirent leur recherche. Le périmètre d'action avait été agrandi. Pendant la première partie de la matinée, ils repassèrent par les secteurs déjà explorés la veille. Les trois membres de SG1 arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient retrouvé la jeune fille. Teal'c partit en éclaireur dans les bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint sur ses pas et fit signe à ses collègues de le suivre.

Au premier abord, la forêt ressemblait à n'importe quelle forêt autour du SGC. Elle était composée de feuillus et de conifères. Des sentiers courraient à travers les arbres. Ils étaient parfaitement entretenus. Les seules traces visibles étaient les gouttes de sang séchées et les traces de pas de la jeune fille. Ils suivirent donc les traces de pas et débouchèrent dans une grande clairière. Jack se posta en son centre et lança un appel radio :

-Toutes les équipes de recherches au rapport. Je répète toutes les équipes de recherche au rapport.

L'une après l'autre se signalèrent et donnèrent brièvement le résultat de leurs investigations. Pendant que le colonel écoutait les rapports, Sam et Teal'c continuèrent à étudier le terrain. Ils repérèrent un petit sentier à moitié caché par des buissons. Quand le colonel les rejoignit, ils partirent l'explorer. Ce petit chemin était en pente. Ils y retrouvèrent également des traces de sang et des bouts de vêtements accrochés aux ronces. La jeune fille avait dû courir pour échapper à son ou ses poursuivants. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent devant un groupement d'étangs. Ils étaient envahis par les plantes aquatiques, un paradis pour qui voudrait se dissimuler. L'équipe commença donc à en faire le tour.

Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Lana, après avoir fait leur rapport au général Hammond, regagnèrent la bibliothèque de la ville. Tout comme la veille, ils eurent accès à tous les documents qu'ils souhaitaient étudier. Pendant que la jeune femme travaillait sur les relevés géologiques de la planète, Daniel déchiffrait un recueil parlant du passé de la planète. Pendant deux heures, ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot. Le seul bruit se faisant entendre dans la grande bibliothèque était le bruissement des pages que l'on tourne. Au bout d'un moment Daniel prit la parole :

-Alors Lana, vos recherches avancent-elles ?

-Oui, mais elles prennent une tournure plus qu'étrange. Vous vous souvenez que d'après les documents que j'ai étudiés hier, la population n'a extrait en 200 ans que 5 du naquadah et naquadria disponible…

-Oui, continuez.

-Il y a sur cette planète une zone recouverte d'étangs. Leur eau aurait des propriétés permettant au sol de créer ces métaux. La planète n'en sera jamais à cours. Le revers de la médaille est que si une explosion se produit dans la zone regorgeant de métaux, la planète serait réduite en cendres.

-Mais pourquoi cela vous travaille-t-il autant? Le major Carter sautera de joie en apprenant ceci.

-Certes, mais les Goa'ulds pourraient bien décider de faire sauter cette planète si ses habitants devenaient une menace trop importante. Fournir des armes pouvant les contrer ne doit pas les enchanter ; et les délires de Trisha me poussent à croire que ces viles créatures sont dans les parages.

-Lana, vous commencez à les voir partout. Je pense que ses délires sont liés au traumatisme qu'elle a eu. Quant à votre théorie, je dois admettre qu'elle est plausible. Ces monstres en seraient bien capables. Nous en parlerons au colonel dès son retour.

De retour autour des étangs. Arrivée aux abords de l'étendue d'eau la plus grande, l'équipe fit une courte pause.

-Je crois que nous pouvons rebrousser chemin. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de pas. Elles se sont arrêtées juste à nos pieds.

-Vous avez raison colonel, bien qu'en tant que scientifique, j'ai dû mal à croire que ces empreintes soient apparues ici comme par magie.

-En fait vous avez envie de continuer à fouiller le secteur ?

-Oui, mon colonel et ainsi par la même occasion, prélever un échantillon de l'eau de ces étangs.

-Bien. Teal'c qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Tout comme le major, j'aimerais bien continuer l'exploration de la zone. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose ici qui justifie ma présence.

-Bien. Je contacte toutes nos équipes pour avoir du nouveau et nous repartons.

-À vos ordres, répondirent simultanément le jaffa et le major.

Le colonel s'éloigna un peu et contacta chaque équipe. Sam en profita pour prélever de l'eau. Rien de nouveaux n'était arrivé, hormis une entorse causée par les racines d'un arbre. Jack allait couper sa radio quand un chef d'équipe le recontacta :

-Colonel, le sergent Stevenson vient de trouver un corps.

-Vous l'avez identifié à l'aide des photos ? - En aparté - Major, Teal'c il y a du nouveau !

Ces derniers rejoignirent le colonel.

-Le sergent est entrain de le faire.

-Cette personne est encore en vie ?

-Affirmatif, mais elle semble être plongée dans un profond coma.

-Est-elle transportable ?

-Non, mon colonel.

-Bon vous êtes dans la parcelle 9/36/85. L'endroit permet-il un hélitreuillage ?

-Oui. Je me suis permis d'en faire venir un, mon colonel.

-Bien major. Toujours pas de nouvelles sur l'identité de l'inconnu ?

-Non…. Si, il s'agit bien du jeune David Robertson.

-Bien. Je vais revenir toutes les équipes au manoir et je vous rejoins à l'hôpital Mémorial, celui où Trisha Davidson a été conduite ce matin.

-Reçu mon colonel.

Jack se tourna vers ses équipiers.

-Vous avez entendu : le jeune homme a été retrouvé. Nous partons pour le Mémorial.

Le colonel rappela toutes ces équipes et repartit au pas de course vers le manoir Davidson. Deux heures et demie plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital Mémorial de Kingstown. Daniel et Lana étaient déjà là. La salle d'attente était pleine. Toute la famille Robertson s'y trouvait, ainsi qu'Edward Burton et Madame Davidson et son fils. Tous attendaient avec inquiétude le verdict des médecins. L'équipe, qui avait retrouvé David, se tenait à l'écart. Bien qu'habitués à de telles situations, les militaires étaient très touchés. Cela aurait très bien pu être un de leur enfant.

Après une heure d'attente insoutenable, les médecins vinrent donner des nouvelles du jeune homme. Fiona et Connor Robertson s'avancèrent, anxieux.

-Monsieur et Madame Robertson, votre fils a eu beaucoup de chance. Vous pouvez remercier chaleureusement vos amis Terriens. Sans eux, David aurait succombé à une hémorragie interne. Nous avons réussi à la contrôler. Au moment où je vous parle, votre fils est en route pour le bloc opératoire. Mon collègue vous expliquera mieux que moi de quoi il en retourne.

En entendant, les mots bloc opératoire, Fiona devint blanche comme un linge. Son ex-mari dut la retenir pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes.

-Madame Robertson, rassurez-vous. Nous allons juste colmater les artères endommagées et par la même occasion réduire sa double fracture. Aucun organe n'a été touché. Pendant un moment nous avons eu peur que son foie ou sa rate fussent touchés.

-Bien, faîtes le nécessaire.

Les médecins repartirent. Peu de temps après, un autre docteur vint les rejoindre.

-Madame Davidson, les résultats de votre petite-fille sont arrivés.

-Je vous écoute. Et s'il vous plaît ne me cachez rien !

-Bien entendu, madame. Mademoiselle Trisha va bien. Aucune lésion interne. Elle a juste deux côtes de cassées. Ce qui n'est rien comparé aux blessures de son ami. D'autant plus que nous nous attendions à des blessures dix fois plus graves, compte tenu de la durée de leur disparition.

-Je peux la ramener à la maison ? Une infirmière privée sera engagée pour s'occuper d'elle.

-Oui, mais revenez dans une semaine pour une radio de contrôle.

-Bien docteur.

-Je vais aller préparer ses papiers de sortie.

Maintenant que les deux jeunes gens étaient de retour sain et sauf, SG1 pouvait enfin retourner sur Terre. Ils restèrent cependant dans la ville jusqu'au retour de David chez lui.

Deux jours après, une grande fête fut organisée dans la villa Davidson. Tout le gratin de la ville fut réuni. SG1 reçut la plus haute distinction existant sur cette planète. On mangea, on but, on dansa et ce fut en procession que l'équipe fut raccompagnée à la Porte des Etoiles.

Sur Terre :

SG1 fut accueilli à bras ouvert par le général Hammond. Après la visite médicale réglementaire, toute l'équipe se réunit en salle de briefing. Bien qu'au courant de tous les détails de cette mission, le général leur en demanda cependant un compte-rendu détaillé.

-Colonel, où en est l'alliance avec les habitants de Kingstown ?

-Tout se passe bien. La prochaine livraison d'armes aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

-Bien, les chiens seront prêts et l'équipe du major Simon sera prête pour les escorter et pour répondre aux questions des habitants de la cité. Rompez !

L'équipe se leva et commença à passer la porte.

-Lana, restez ! J'ai à vous parler.

Le général attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour reprendre la parole.

-J'ai parlé au procureur en charge du procès du sénateur. Tu n'es pas obligée d'assister à l'audience. Par contre ta déposition ainsi que ton témoignage sont absolument nécessaires. Sans eux, pas moyen de le faire tomber.

- Mais je ne veux pas me retrouver en face de lui. Le simple fait de le voir en photo me rend nauséeuse. Alors être en face de lui, je ne le supporterais pas. S'il faut que je lui fasse face, je renonce. Qu'il soit libre, je m'en fiche !

-Lana, arrête tes enfantillages ! Tu peux témoigner seule en présence du juge. Kinsey et son avocat ne peuvent pas te forcer à témoigner à la barre. Je me suis déjà renseigné. Le juge m'a donné son accord. Il faut juste que tu lui fasses une lettre expliquant pourquoi tu ne veux pas témoigner en présence de l'accusé.

-Merci d'avoir tout arrangé tonton.

Lana lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

-La famille, c'est fait pour ça, répondit le général, gêné par la démonstration de tendresse de sa nièce.

Trois jours plus tard, Lana reçut la date de son procès. 9 mois. Il restait 9 mois avant le début des audiences. Elle rangea le pli dans le tiroir de son bureau et se remit à étudier les documents qu'elle avait ramenés de Kingstown. Pendant ce temps, Jack, Sam et Teal'c passaient leur test d'aptitude physique : pompes, abdos, courses, parcours du combattant, rien ne leur était épargné. Daniel, quant à lui, passait la visite médicale : prise de sang, de tension, mesure de l'acuité visuelle, électrocardiogramme…

Une heure plus tard, il alla chercher Lana car c'était à son tour de passer entre les mains du docteur Fraiser. Puis il se rendit aux tests d'aptitude physique. Lana l'y rejoignit plus tard.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe fut convoquée par le général Hammond. Il avait une pile de dossiers devant lui et semblait soucieux.

-Asseyez-vous. Vos résultats viennent de me parvenir et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à de tels résultats. Vous êtes tous bons pour le service. Je ne vous connaissais pas, je serai tenté de croire que vous usez de stupéfiants pour rester dans une forme aussi éblouissante.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, mon général, fit un colonel O'Neill encore "choqué" par l'expression du général.

-Oui colonel. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Daniel, Lana, bien que vous ne soyez pas militaires, le Pentagone vous a fait faire des plaques d'identifications.

Ces derniers regardèrent le général avec des yeux ronds.

-Je sais que ça vous étonne. J'ai essayé de discuter de la chose avec le dirigeant du département de la défense pour essayer de trouver une autre alternative. Ces plaques sont pour votre bien. En cas de problèmes, vous pourrez toujours être identifiés.

-Merci général. J'attendais cette mesure avec impatience.

-Je le sais docteur Jackson. Je sais également que vous auriez préféré une mesure moins voyante. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous les aurez à la fin de la semaine. Vous avez des questions ?

-Allons-nous devoir les garder tout le temps ? Se demanda Lana à voix haute.

-Oui, Mais en tant que civil, si vous l'oubliez vous ne serez pas pénalisé. Pas d'autres questions ?

-Non, mon général. Par contre j'organise un dîner avec toute l'équipe et je serai heureuse que vous vous joigniez à nous. Ce serait samedi prochain.

-J'accepte avec grand plaisir Major Carter. Rompez !

Toute l'équipe sortit. Au moment où ils allaient partir vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles, une alarme retentit à travers toute la base. Les haut-parleurs hurlaient « Activation extérieure non programmée ! » et le répétaient sans cesse. Ils se précipitèrent tous en salle de contrôle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le général les rejoignit. Au même moment, un code s'afficha sur l'écran de contrôle. C'était celui de Kingstown.

-Ouvrez l'iris. Ordonna Hammond.

Le lourd bouclier s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Emily Robertson totalement bouleversée. Le général vint lui-même l'accueillir et arriva juste à temps pour la recueillir dans ses bras. Elle venait de s'évanouir. En voyant cela, Jack fit venir une équipe médicale qui prit en charge la jeune femme.

Quand elle revint à elle, le général était assis à côté de son lit. Elle eut un moment de surprise totale.

-Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

-Vous êtes sur Terre, Madame Robertson. Je suis le général Georges Hammond, commandant en chef de cette base.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous devez absolument nous aider. Nos radars ont repéré deux vaisseaux-mères Goa'ulds en orbite stationnaire.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas les repousser avec vos armes ? lui demanda le général quelque peu surpris par sa requête.

-Malheureusement non, quelqu'un a saboté nos installations et a changé les codes de manière à ce que nous ne puissions plus rien faire.

-Pourtant vos installations sont très sécurisées, s'étonna le général.

-C'est exact, ce qui me force à admettre que le saboteur fait partie de ma famille ou de celle de Monsieur Burton.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Nous travaillons en famille. Tout le monde a les codes d'accès car nous effectuons un roulement toutes les semaines.

-Mais, dans ce cas, vous connaissez le responsable.

-Malheureusement non, car c'est moi qui en étais responsable et les caméras ne montrent rien.

Emily marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre la parole.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous dispatchons nos plans et nos archives. Mon frère Peter prépare les coffres que nous allons vous donner. Par contre la liste de nos alliés a été détruite pour que les Goa'ulds ne trouvent pas nos plans.

-Bien, nous les mettrons en sûreté. Et votre peuple ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous avons une planète d'accueil dont mon père seul connaît les coordonnées. Nous partirons seulement en tout dernier ressort.

-Bien. Maintenant quant à l'aide que vous nous demandez, je crains fort de ne pas pouvoir y accéder. Notre vaisseau spatial est en manœuvre à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Par contre nous pouvons vous aider à évacuer en nous occupant des jaffas présents sur le terrain.

-J'accepte cette proposition avec gratitude. Peut-être que le major Carter pourrait se joindre à l'expédition pour m'aider dans ma tentative visant à remettre nos systèmes en route.

-Bien sûr. Vous partirez dès que notre médecin vous donnera son feu vert. En attendant, je vais rassembler une équipe.

Deux heures après son arrivée, Emily ainsi que trois équipes SG franchit à nouveaux la Porte des Etoiles. Ils arrivèrent dans l'aérogare de la ville où Connor Robertson les attendait avec son fils Peter. Ce dernier recomposa les coordonnées de la Terre et entra dans le vortex avec deux coffres.

Les nouveaux arrivants suivirent Connor qui les guidait vers la station de contrôle. Une fois arrivé, Sam déballa son portable et le connecta aux différents postes de la station. Pendant ce temps, le reste des hommes, menés par le colonel O'Neill allèrent sécuriser la zone et aider à l'évacuation. Les deux scientifiques tentaient vainement de rétablir le dispositif de sécurité.

-Si on contournait les mots de passe en passant par le BIOS, on aurait peut-être une chance de reprendre le contrôle de la station.

-Non, si vous faites cela, vous risquez d'enclencher le processus d'autodestruction.

-Vous avez tenté de rebooter à partir d'un lecteur externe ?

-Oui, sans résultat. De même, une réinstallation est tout aussi inefficace.

-Je dois vous avouer que je sèche. ( Carter poussa un soupir empreint de désespoir). Vous disposez de combien de tentatives pour le mot de passe ?

-Trois. Deux ont déjà été utilisées.

-Bien. Avez-vous une copie de votre système de défense ?

-Oui. Mais que voulez-vous en faire, demanda Emily perplexe.

-Je vais l'installer sur mon portable et tenter de tout relancer à travers mon ordinateur. Votre langage informatique ne semble pas si différent du nôtre.

-Ça pourrait marcher, à condition que vous le branchiez en réseau. Je crains fort que votre ordinateur ne soit pas assez puissant pour gérer toutes les manipulations nécessaires pour faire tourner notre système de défense.

Emily courut chercher le CD et se dépêcha de le ramener au major Carter. Ce dernier lança l'installation du programme. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Jack et ses hommes patrouillaient à travers la ville. Aucun jaffa n'était visible. Aucun chasseur de la mort à l'horizon. Pourtant les deux vaisseaux-mères étaient bien visibles dans le ciel de la cité. Cette non-activité gênait le colonel. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. N'aimant décidément pas la situation, Jack renvoya Teal'c et deux autres soldats pour veiller sur les scientifiques. À part cette étrange inaction, tout se passait bien. L'évacuation des technologies continuait et les gens rassemblaient les objets dont ils ne voulaient absolument pas se séparer. Le jaffa et les soldats arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Leur venue surprit grandement le major et la scientifique.

-Que faites-vous là Teal'c? demanda le major. Une lueur d'inquiétude brillait au fond de ses yeux. Quelque chose de grave se produit ?

-Non, major. Mais le colonel pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette cité. Nous n'avons pas vu de jaffa… Il nous a renvoyé vous protéger.

-Bien.

Pendant ce temps, les deux soldats accompagnant Teal'c discutaient également, tandis qu'Emily Robertson pianotait frénétiquement sur console centrale de contrôle.

-Bob, cette situation ne te rappelle pas un film ?

-Oui Dick ! Jurrassic Park. Je m'attendrais presque à voir un Goa'uld franchir la pas de la porte.

-Voyons soldats ! Nous sommes dans la réalité et non dans un film. Vu les patrouilles, je doute fort qu'un Goa'uld ou toute autre personne n'arrive ici sans avoir été contrôlée. Maintenant rejoignez vos postes !

Les deux soldats s'exécutèrent et se postèrent devant la porte de la salle. Sam retourna devant son ordinateur portable pour voir où en était son installation. Elle venait de se terminer. Il suffisait de redémarrer le poste et la situation pourrait peut-être se débloquer.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à David, le frère d'Emily.

-David que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas évacuer avec le reste des habitants ? s'étonna sa sœur.

-Si, mais j'avais encore une dernière chose à faire avant de partir.

Teal'c se rapprochait du jeune homme. Une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux. Sam avait remarqué la manœuvre du jaffa, mais elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Néanmoins, elle approcha sa main de son pistolet dissimulé sous son T-shirt.

David semblait s'amuser de ce manège et il ne fit pas prier pour le faire remarquer.

-Alors vous me prenez pour le méchant de service ? Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis venu pour tout faire sauter ?

-Mais que vas-tu chercher frérot ? Nous sommes juste surpris de te voir là alors que tu devrais évacuer. Mais au fait quelle était la chose que tu avais encore à faire ?

David se mura dans un profond silence. Son regard s'assombrit brusquement et un rictus malveillant déforma sa bouche.

-Maudit humains ! Jamais vous ne nous anéantirez !

Il s'approcha de sa sœur et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur la console. Sam la suivit rapidement. Teal'c tenta de se mesurer au Goa'uld. Mais ce dernier ayant un hôte, champion de lutte, jeune et vigoureux eut rapidement le dessus. La dernière ligne de défense venait de tomber. Il ne restait plus qu'un mètre entre le monstre et le portable. Il s'en empara et tapa toute une ligne de code. Une fois sa besogne accomplie, il sortit en trombe de la salle.

Emily revint à elle, courut vers l'ordinateur et tenta d'annuler l'action commandée par le Goa'uld. Mal lui en prit. L'écran devint noir, plus rien ne répondait. Une sirène se déclencha dans toute la ville. Tous les habitants sortirent paniqués de chez eux. Ils se ruèrent vers le Stargate où Connor les attendait. Il entra les coordonnées et un vortex se forma. Tous les habitants bien que terrorisés se mirent en rang et commencèrent à évacuer dans le calme. Jack assistait à la scène et intercepta un habitant totalement paniqué.

-Hé l'ami que se passe-t-il ?

-La ville va sauter, le système d'autodestruction a été lancé.

Sans laisser au colonel le temps de répliquer, l'homme partit en courant. Au même moment, des chasseurs de la mort s'élancèrent dans les cieux, mitraillant tous les humains osant s'aventurer dehors. Jack se mit rapidement à couvert et rappela tous ses soldats, leur demandant de se réunir à la Porte Des Etoiles située à l'extérieur de la ville. Sam, Teal'c et les deux soldats entendirent l'appel. Ils entraînèrent Emily avec eux. Jack les y rejoignit rapidement.

-Major, faîtes nous rentrer au plus vite !

-Impossible colonel, tant que l'autre Porte est en fonction je ne peux créer de vortex.

-Nous sommes coincés jusqu'à la fin de l'évacuation.

-Non, jusqu'à l'explosion de la ville. La porte principale détruite, celle-ci deviendra…

-C'est bon Carter, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Jack.

-Mais il y a un problème….

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Emily.

-Les Goa'ulds sont des êtres vicieux. Celui-là a les connaissances de mon frère. Il avait tout planifié en faisant exploser la ville. Il y a un filon de naquada dans le sol qui débouche dans la salle située à côté de celle qui enferme le système d'autodestruction de la ville. L'explosion va entraîner une réaction en chaîne.

-Vous voulez dire que la planète va…

-Effectivement colonel O'Neill, la planète va exploser et nous avec, à moins de rejoindre l'autre porte et de partir avec mon père.

Le major regarda sa montre et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Impossible mon colonel. Nous avons perdu trop de temps en discussion. Je vais quand même tenter d'activer la porte.

Carter s'approcha du DHD et composa les coordonnées de la Terre. Les voyants s'allumèrent, le sol trembla. Mais aucun vortex ne se forma. L'équipe retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois. En vain.

-Il faut espérer que le général ait rappelé le Prométhée et qu'il l'ait envoyé ici.

-Mon colonel, il ne reste que deux minutes avant l'explosion. Je suis heureuse d'avoir servi sous vos ordres.

-Moi de même.

-Merci major, Teal'c. Néanmoins, il peut se produire beaucoup de choses en deux minutes. Tant que la dernière seconde ne sera pas écoulée, je refuse de perdre espoir. Carter, vous ne pouvez pas bidouiller le DHD ? Si nous devons mourir, je veux que cela soit en cherchant à nous en sortir.

Sam et Teal'c démontèrent donc le cadran et essayèrent de permuter les cristaux. Une fois cette manœuvre accomplie, les coordonnées de la Terre furent une nouvelle fois entrées. Tout cela se solda par un échec. Emily regarda sa montre : 30 secondes. Il ne restait plus que 30 secondes.

Plus que 20 …. 10….9,8,7,6,5,4,3…..

Un rayon blanc balaya la zone de la Porte.

2,1,0.

Une forte explosion retentit, bousculant de son onde de choc un vaisseau s'éloignant à très grande vitesse.

-Tout va bien colonel O'Neill ? demanda un homme en uniforme.

-Je crois colonel…. Brown. Juste un peu choqué.

-Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons arrivés et que nos moteurs ne nous ont pas lâchés en route, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Mouais, mais vous auriez pu vous dépêcher un peu. Enfin, l'essentiel est que nous soyons tous sain et sauf.

Brown se tourna alors vers les autres rescapés et leur posa la même question qu'à Jack. Ils répondirent la même chose. Le colonel Brown fit un signe et l'équipe médicale du vaisseau vint pour prendre soin d'eux. Juste avant de partir avec eux, Emily Robertson se retourna et demanda :

-Qu'est-il arrivé aux gens qui étaient en ville ?

-Nos scanners n'ont détecté d'autres êtres vivants que vous. Soit ils ont tous passé la Porte soit ils sont morts avant d'y parvenir.

-Merci quand même.

-De rien.

Emily s'éloigna avec un infirmier. Le colonel Brown regagna la salle de commande.

-La mission est terminée. Regagnons la terre au plus vite.

Et le vaisseau entra dans l'hyperespace.

To be continued……

* * *

Avis à mes lecteurs : Cette saga n'est pas finie. N'ayant plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, cet épisode sera sans doute le dernier. De plus devant le manque d'intérêt flagrant à l'encontre de cette fic, je me demande si cela vaut peine que je continue à l'écrire. La décision finale dépendra de vous et de moi. Alors si vous voulez une suite, manifestez-vous...


	7. Note de l'auteur

Fidèles lecteurs de _De Multiples aventures de SG1, _non ce n'est malheureusement pas une mise à jour… Je veux juste vous rassurer et vous dire que même s'il n'y a plus eu d'update depuis un long très long moment, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic.

Je m'étais détachée du fandom et là je suis de retour. Ma muse est encore en vacance mais je la stimule un peu tous les jours… Les premiers paragraphes ont de la 7ie partie ont déjà été écrits. Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, SG1 est de retour sur Terre après avoir failli être réduit en poussière par l'explosion d'une planète. Ils ont ramené dans leur bagage une scientifique de Kingston aka la planète qui a sauté.

Cette partie sera axée sur la recherche de la planète d'accueil de ce peuple car ils ne sont pas tous morts. C'est là que vous intervenez chers lecteurs. Si vous avez des idées pour les retrouvailles ou des idées de petits pépins je suis preneuse. De plus j'ai décidé de profiter de ce chapitre pour avancer dans la romance entre deux personnages : Lana et Daniel ou Teal'c et Janet. J'entends déjà les partisans du Sam/Jack monter au créneau. Non je ne les ai pas oubliés. Je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard…


End file.
